L'histoire inachevée
by Amaras
Summary: Dans cette réalité alternative, les événements sont plus favorables à Rose et au Docteur. Les 5 dernières minutes de La croisée des chemins n'était qu'un cauchemar : ils ont gagné et ont continué à voyager à travers le temps et l'espace.
1. Unfinished Business

**L'histoire inachevée**

 **Note du traducteur :** Doctor Who appartient à la BBC, et l'histoire à Rose M. Pearse que vous pouvez retrouver à ( www . pearsecom . co . uk / doctorwho / 01unfinished . htm). Je ne fais que traduire et ne gagne rien.

 **Chapitre 1 : L'histoire inachevée**

 _Date de publication originale : 17 juillet 2005_

La colonne centrale monta et descendit une dernière fois, quand le TARDIS s'immobilisa en terrain connu.

« Alors… » dit Rose. « Où sommes-nous cette fois ? »

« Terre, 2012 », le Docteur lui répondit.

« C'est seulement 5 ans après que je suis partie. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Vérifier si Arsenal est toujours à la tête de la Premier League ? »

« Pas la peine, tout le monde sait que Burnley ont été champions 5 ans d'affiliée »

« Sérieusement ? »

« J'ai l'habitude de plaisanter ? »

« Des fois… En tout cas, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de me changer. Les jeans sont toujours à la mode ? »

Le Docteur lui adressa cette espèce de sourire qui faisait toujours battre son cœur plus vite que d'ordinaire et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Pourquoi on est là, alors ? » Elle demanda alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux du TARDIS et voyaient un matin gris, morne et maussade du nord londonien.

« Pour vérifier quelque chose. Je l'ai vu dans les banques de données et ça ne sonnait pas vrai. Je pense qu'il y a une rupture dans le continuum temps. »

« De quoi ? »

« Je crois qu'une réalité alternative a été crée, presque identique à celle que l'on connaît, mais avec des différences subtiles qui peuvent, ou non, être catastrophiques »

« Les choses ne semblent pas catastrophiques. » Ils avaient tourné dans une rue familière. Au loin, il y avait des HLM qui avaient été un foyer pour Rose avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le Docteur. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Il aurait fallu un ÉNORME cataclysme pour les changer. « Allons voir maman. Elle saurait si quelque chose de catastrophiques était arrivé. »

« Seulement si c'était arrivé au Top Shop » dit le Docteur. Rose lui lança un regard dégoûté, mais elle le connaissait bien assez. Il s'inquiétait pour sa famille autant qu'elle. Il n'était juste pas un homme d'intérieur.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, ils virent que quelque chose se passait. Peut-être que ce n'était pas un événement catastrophique, mais suffisant pour faire apparaître aux fenêtres presque tous les habitants du HLM pour avoir une meilleure vue. Il y avait une ambulance avec ses lumières allumées et aussi une voiture de police. Les ambulanciers portaient des masques. Les policiers également et repoussaient tous ceux qui n'en portaient pas.

« Mickey ! » cria Rose au visage le plus familier de la foule. Mickey Smith se tourna et elle s'arrêta net, surprise par son regard. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait 7 ans de plus que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu – car les différences étaient minimes. Mais il paraissait fatigué et effrayé, bien au-delà de sa légère couardise habituelle.

« Rose… de tous les moments pour réapparaître ! » Il se tourna vers le Docteur. « Et vous… Je suis presque content de vous voir. Rose, tu dois… c'est ta mère… » Il la prit par le bras et la tira vers le policier le plus proche. « Elle doit y aller. C'est sa mère. » Le policier la regarda, puis Mickey.

« D'accord, elle peut aller dans l'ambulance, mais elle doit porter un masque. » Il lui donna un masque en plastique et la prit par le bras. « Ça va être un choc… » il commença mais à ce moment-là, d'autres ambulanciers apparurent à la porte d'entrée avec un brancard. Rose se libéra et courut vers sa mère. Elle pâlit quand elle la vit. Elle semblait vingt ans de plus, son visage ridé et sa peau cireuse, ses yeux enfoncés dans les orbites.

« Maman… oh, maman… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ce serait mieux si elle n'essayait pas de parler tant que son état n'est pas stabilisé », dit gentiment l'ambulancier. « Allez, ils veilleront sur elle à l'hôpital. »

Rose regarda sa mère sur le brancard, puis se tourna vers le Docteur, debout à côté de Mickey. Il tenta de venir à elle, mais la police le força à reculer. Elle vit Mickey mettre une main sur son épaule et pointer un doigt vers une voiture garée pas très loin. Le Docteur acquiesça et fit signe à Rose d'aller dans l'ambulance. Elle comprit. Il serait juste derrière.

Le Docteur suivit Mickey vers la voiture. Il était surpris. « Mickey l'idiot conduit une Audi ? Qu'est-ce est arrivé à la Mini ? »

« Les temps ont changé » dit Mickey alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le siège conducteur. Le Docteur grimpa dans le siège passager et regarda la banquette arrière où était fixé un siège enfant.

« Mickey l'idiot est PAPA ? »

« Les temps ont changé » Répéta Mickey. « Ne le dites pas à Rose. Elle a assez à faire avec sa mère. Je ne veux pas enterrer notre vieille histoire dans un moment comme ça. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu l'avoir. »

« Avoir quoi ? » Demanda le Docteur. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Jackie ? »

Cela sembla des années avant qu'elle soit admise dans la salle d'isolement. Rose regarda à peine combien d'autres lits étaient là, entourés de moniteurs bipant, avec des personnes semblant aussi malades que sa mère, voire pire. Elle voyait seulement le lit du fond où Jackie Tyler a été mise à l'aise. Elle alla au fond dans un état second, ne digérant pas ce qu'on lui avait dit, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ça ne pouvait pas. Sa mère ne pouvait pas être en train de mourir.

Mais la voir, avec le masque sur sa bouche et son nez pour l'aider à respirer, une intraveineuse plantée dans son bras et les bruits des machines autour d'elle avec des nombres que Rose comprenait moins que ceux sur la console du TARDIS, lui dit la vérité qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter. Sa mère mourrait. Rose poussa un lourd sanglot, malgré elle.

« Rose, mon cœur… » Sa mère parla avec difficulté et elle se pencha plus près pour l'écouter. « Je suis contente que tu sois ici. Je ne sais pas comment il savait… mais il t'a amenée à moi. »

Il ne savait PAS. Rose assumait qu'elle parlait du Docteur. Jackie l'appelait toujours 'il' – pas par son nom – quoique Le Docteur n'était pas son nom. Mais c'était juste une coïncidence. Ils n'étaient PAS là pour que Rose soit avec sa mère dans ses derniers moments. Ils étaient là à cause d'une fracture dans le Continuum Temps. Et quoique ce soit, ce n'avait rien avoir avec Jackie Tyler mourante.

Rose regarda sa mère de nouveau. Elle s'était endormie. Ou… Le cœur de Rose plongea un instant, mais le bip rassurant de l'électrocardiogramme n'avait pas changé. La ligne en zigzag qui prouvait que sa mère était toujours vivante serpentait à travers l'écran et l'écran montrant la pression sanguine affichait ses nombres changeant constamment.

« Rose… » Elle sentit une douce pression sur son épaule et regarda le visage du Docteur, adouci par la compréhension, quand il pouvait être amer, sarcastique, voire mesquin. « Viens, on doit y aller. »

« Je ne peux pas » dit-elle. « Je dois rester avec ma mère. Je dois être avec elle… à la fin… » Elle pleurait malgré elle. Il fut un temps où elle détestait sa mère. Mais en même temps…

« Tout va bien se passer » dit le Docteur. « Au moins… je crois que ça se peut. On peut essayer de faire que ça n'arrive pas. Rose, je t'ai aidée à être avec ton père quand il est mort. Je crois que je peux t'aider à ne PAS être avec ta mère. Mais on doit sortir d'ici. »

Rose le regarda pendant qu'il lui prit la main. Elle regarda de nouveau sa mère, maintenant endormie. Elle ne saurait même pas qu'elle serait partie. « Si… ce que tu penses pouvoir faire… ne marche pas… ramène-moi à temps pour être avec elle. Ne la laisse pas savoir que je suis partie. »

« Je promets » dit-il. Elle se leva et prit sa main. Avec un regard en arrière vers sa mère, elle vint avec lui. Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie, elle réalisa ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant. « TOUTES ces personnes meurent ? Il doit y avoir au moins 30 lits ici. »

« Oui » dit le Docteur. « Et 300 personnes de plus dans cet hôpital, environ 1 million en Grande-Bretagne – un milliard dans le monde. I ans, une nouvelle souche apparut, une souche infectieuse par contact physique, comme le SIDA. Du monde commença à mourir en quantités jamais vues alors. Et alors, il y a deux mois, une souche aérosol devint épidémique comme une peste. »

Ils étaient en dehors de l'hôpital maintenant. Le Docteur enleva son masque. « Inutile de toute façon. Si on devait l'attraper, ça aurait été fait dès qu'on est sortis du TARDIS. » Mickey attendait près de l'Audi. « On doit y aller. » Il mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit la clé du TARDIS. Il appuya dessus et elle se mit à briller. Ils entendirent le son familier, suivi par le vent quand l'air fut déplacé par la boîte bleue en matérialisation.

« Laissez-moi venir, aussi » dit Mickey. « Je veux aider. »

« Tu as des responsabilités ici. » Il regarda, avec un regard lourd de sens, le siège bébé. « Tu restes ici où tu appartiens et prends soin des responsabilités de Mickey l'idiot. Et quand tout sera remis en ordre… On reviendra pour voir si a cuisine de Jackie s'est améliorée depuis la dernière fois. » Il prit fermement Mickey par l'épaule et ils échangèrent un regard comme deux hommes partageant des fardeaux égaux. Il emmena alors Rose dans le TARDIS.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Rose alors qu'il démarrait le rotor temporel. « Ou plutôt QUAND ? »

« 1912 » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? Quoi ou qui était là en 1912 qui a quelque chose à voir avec ma mère et des millions d'autres gens en train de mourir en 2012 ? »

« Les grands-parents de Letitia Daniels, la scientifique qui a découvert l'antisérum pour traiter le cancer infectieux et l'a inoculé à la population AVANT qu'il ne devienne transmissible par l'air. Je les ai rencontrés une fois. Une famille très bien. Ils n'ont jamais réalisé ce que j'ai fait pour eux. »

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

« J'ai volé le portefeuille de M. Daniels. »

« Ah ! D'accord. Bien sûr. Tu es un pickpocket dimensionnel. »

« Un de mes nombreux talents. » Il la regarda. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer dès qu'ils avaient embarqués dans le TARDIS. « Je sais que tout ça n'a aucun sens » dit-il. « Mais est-ce que tu CROIS que je peux remettre les choses dans le bon ordre ? »

« Oui. Tu le fais tout le temps. Mais… quelque part… ICI, dans le TARDIS, on n'est pas à un endroit dans le temps et dans l'espace, si ? Donc ce qui s'est passé… ne s'est pas passé. Donc il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, si ? »

« Non. » Il sourit. « Je suis content que tu gardes cet état d'esprit. » Il bascula quelques interrupteurs et des choses incompréhensibles bipèrent.

« Au fait » dit-il, « je plaisantais. »

« Quoi ? » Rose le regarda. « À propos de quoi ? »

« C'était pas Burnley qui a gagné la Coupe cinq fois de suite. C'était Preston North End. »

Rose le fixa pour un moment et alors éclata en sanglots. Il continua son travail silencieusement. « Les humains » dit-il dans ses dents. « Quand ils disent qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de pleurer, ils en ont TOUJOURS besoin. »

Le circuit temporel du TARDIS indiqua la date terrestre du 10 avril 1912. Actuellement, le Docteur et Rose émergèrent, habillées dans un costume d'époque. Le Docteur ressemblait à un docteur edwardien dans un costume avec un col haut et un haut-de-forme. Rose semblait, selon la phrase favorite du Docteur, fantastique, avec une robe de soie rouge qui arrivait à ses chevilles, avec un chapeau blanc à larges bords couvert par des fleurs, des fruits et un voile bordeaux pour la protéger de la brise de mer. Il la prit par le bras pendant qu'ils allaient vers la foule regroupée sur la berge d'un paquebot. L'Histoire n'était pas le point fort de Rose, mais il y avait les films et quelque chose commença à être familier quand ils s'approchèrent.

« C'est… c'est… oh mon… Oh ! »

« Le Titanic » dit le Docteur, ses yeux brillant bien qu'il sache certainement plus que Rose. « Fan-tas-tique. »

« Oui, c'est sûr. Mais… » Pendant qu'ils le regardaient, la corne de brume du bateau sonna et une clameur montait de la foule. Il commença à bouger, lentement au début, comme le font les paquebots, puis un peu plus vite. La foule cria de joie et ils pouvaient voir les passagers, sur tous les ponts, faisant de même. Le Titanic embarqua pour son premier et unique voyage.

« Pour vous, Docteur. » Ils se tournèrent en entendant une voix proche. Un gamin des rues de la moitié de la taille du Docteur mit une lettre dans sa main et s'enfuit en courant. Il commença à le pourchasser, mais réalisa qu'il était trop tard. Le gamin avait déjà disparu dans la foule. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut rapidement.

Cher Docteur,

Merci pour votre assistance hier, quand mon portefeuille fut volé avec tout notre argent et les billets pour voyage. Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que, après que vous nous aillez laissés à l'hôtel, le portefeuille nous fut rendu par un honnête homme qui ne demanda aucune récompense et ne laissa pas son nom. Nous embarquons sur le Titanic dans peu de temps. Dieu vous bénisse pour votre aide généreuse et votre assistance,

Ronald Daniels

Le Docteur se tourna pour voir le Titanic lancé vers la haute mer, la foule commençant à se disperser maintenant qu'il n'était plus possible de voir leurs êtres aimés à bord. « MERDE ! » cria-t-il. Rose, qui l'entendait rarement jurer, même quand il n'était pas en costume d'époque, était choquée.

« Allez. » Il tourna et mena Rose directement au TARDIS sans même accorder un regard en arrière ou une pensée à l'étrangeté de leur situation quand ils rentraient dans la petite boîte bleue.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Rose alors que le Docteur passa directement la salle de contrôle et ouvrit une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent pour révéler une salle bordée d'armoires. « C'est quoi cet endroit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Les archives de matériel imprimé du TARDIS. Pour les documents qui ne rentrent pas dans une base de données électronique. »

Il savait évidemment son chemin au travers de l'archive puisqu'il alla directement à un tiroir particulier et l'ouvrit.

« On s'est fait avoir » dit-il, répondant à la première question. « Je me suis ENCORE fait avoir. » Il prit une feuille du tiroir et lui donna. Elle la reconnut directement. Elle l'avait déjà vue. Le conspirationniste Clive lui avait montré dans son atelier plein de souvenirs d'un mystérieux Docteur voyageant dans le temps qui amenait la mort et la destruction. 'M. et Mme. Daniels, leur famille et un ami, avril 1912.' Il y avait un homme et une femme dans leurs meilleurs habits, une fille d'environ douze ans, une autre de près de huit ans, un garçon, peut-être de cinq ans et un bambin. L'ami était le Docteur. « J'ai réparé cette fracture avant, en faisant en sorte que la famille Daniels ne monte pas à bord du Titanic. »

« En volant le portefeuille ? »

« Oui. Pas de tickets, pas d'argent, pas de Titanic. »

« Mais… »

« Nous avons un touche-à-temps. »

« C'est quoi un touche-à-temps ? »

« Il n'en reste plus beaucoup aujourd'hui. Les Seigneurs du Temps en ont réprimé la plupart. Mais quelques-un sont passés au travers. Ils sont une sorte de gremlin dimensionnel. Ils jouent avec la causalité, juste pour s'amuser. Ils font des minuscules ajustements dans le continuum temps qui font passer les univers alternatifs de l'un à l'autre. Dans la réalité originale, les Daniels ONT manqué le bateau en perdant leurs tickets. Ils ont voyagé par un autre bateau deux semaines plus tard et ont vécu une bonne vie aux États-Unis. Leur arrière-petite-fille, Letitia Daniels est devenue une célèbre immuno-biologiste qui a gagné le Nobel de médecine après avoir trouvé un remède pour cancer infectieux. ON est arrivé chez Jackie pour un repas parfait. ALORS le touche-à-temps est intervenu. Les tickets n'ont pas été perdus. M. Daniels a laissé tombé son portefeuille à la gare ferroviaire de Southampton, mais le touche-à-temps l'a glissé de nouveau dans sa poche. Je devais les revoler et prétendre que j'aidais les Daniels en leur trouvant un hôtel le temps qu'ils se réorganisaient. C'est là que la photo a été prise. Le jour APRÈS le départ du Titanic. Mais le touche-à-temps l'a encore fait. Il a dû ME voler. Et maintenant, le bateau est parti et les Daniels sont à bord. Ils n'auraient jamais dû. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils auraient dû manquer le bateau. »

« Et pourquoi on ne peut pas revenir il y a quelques heures et les voler encore une fois ? »

« Parce que cette ligne a été fixée dès que le paquebot est parti. C'était le point de non-retour où tout est devenu inévitable. Si on retourne dans le temps et interfère maintenant, ça ne va pas changer la causalité vers ce qu'elle était. Ça va juste altérer CETTE ligne temporelle. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire. »

« Ces horribles choses – les faucheurs – prenant les gens, tant qu'il y en a et la Terre mourant tout simplement. »

« Oui »

« Et si on n'altère pas la ligne temporelle… »

« Un cinquième de la population meurt d'une maladie incurable en 2012/13 – dont ta mère, Mickey, sa petite amie et son fils. »

« Sa… pas Linda Watson de Cable End ? »

« Est-ce que ça compte ? »

« Non. Parce que tu vas mettre les choses en ordre et aucun d'eux ne va mourir. »

« Il va toujours être avec Linda Watson. »

« Je sais. Mais il sera en vie. »

« OK. Bon, assez parlé. On doit aller à bord. Commençons par le commencement. » Le Docteur tourna autour de la console jusqu'à un grand panneau couvert. Il le souleva et appuya sur le bouton à l'intérieur. Il y eut un sifflement assourdissant, du silence, et alors – « Bon sang, Docteur, tu sais comment me gêner dans mon approche. J'étais en train d'emmener deux tourtereaux et un Jack dans l'Italie du XVIIIe siècle. »

« Jack ! » Rose courut pour embrasser le coureur de jupons de l'espace qui était invoqué par le bouton de rappel inter-dimensionnel du TARDIS. Le Docteur regarda la façon dont il l'étreignait avec une jalousie à peine dissimulée. Jack était plus proche de son âge et était bien meilleur pour donner de l'affection de la manière que les filles aimaient. Enfin, il avait BEAUCOUP plus d'expérience après tout. C'était facile pour lui.

« Les vacances sont finies » dit le Docteur, coupant court à leur réunion. « On a des problèmes à régler. J'ai besoin que tu balayes Southampton pour un touche-à-temps. Tes gadgets vont facilement noter quelque chose non-contemporain, et tu sais comment les neutraliser. »

« Une salve de dix secondes de rayons gamma détruit leur capacité de se transporter. S'ils essaient, leur tête explose. »

« Beurk ! » dit Rose.

« Ils le méritent, ce sont le fléau de l'Univers » dit Jack. « Ils devraient être bloqués et exterminés. »

« Bon, maintenant » dit le Docteur. « C'est un peu trop. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils voulaient faire du mal en faisant ça. C'est leur hobby – transplanter les lignes temporelles – comme certains font des topiaires ou s'occupent de bonsaï. Être bloqué et obligé de vivre pendant la fin du XXᵉ siècle est une punition suffisante. »

« Un destin pire que la mort » dit Jack avec un sourire. Il embrassa Rose sur la joue et vérifia ses « gadgets » avant que le Docteur ouvre la porte du TARDIS sur le Southampton de 1912 de nouveau.

« Rose… « dit-il. « Peut-être que tu devrais rester ici avec Jack. Ce que je dois faire est dangereux. »

« Depuis quand ça a de l'importance ? Je reste avec toi. » Le Docteur la regarda, puis Jack, et un léger sourire triomphant traversa son visage. Jack avait la jeunesse et le charme de son côté, mais…

« OK, on y va. Assez parlé. Et garde ta concentration sur le boulot et laisse les femmes edwardiennes. » Jack agita vivement sa main avant de sortir du TARDIS. Les portes se fermèrent et le Docteur pressa des boutons et des cadrans bobinés pour se préparer à la dématérialisation.

« Où est-ce qu'on va dans tous les cas ? »

« On doit rattraper un bateau qui est sur le point de heurter un iceberg et faire en sorte que la famille Daniels parvienne en vie à bord des canots de sauvetage. Le danger principal est en fait de faire atterrir le TARDIS sur le bateau et pas dans la mer ou d'aller cogner directement l'iceberg. »

« Le TARDIS peut flotter ? » demanda Rose.

« J'ai jamais essayé de savoir » dit le Docteur. « Et j'ai pas l'intention de faire d'aujourd'hui le jour où je l'apprends. Donc tais-toi un moment tant que je fais les calculs. »

« Pourquoi on doit les faire aller dans les canots ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas les faire passer par le TARDIS et les sortir de là ? »

« Les lignes temporelles sont des choses délicates. Si je prends quelqu'un hors de son temps, pour ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, ça pourrait bouleverser l'équilibre et les faucheurs seraient de retour. Je dois laisser la nature suivre son cours tant que possible. Le Titanic DOIT sombrer mais six personnes, qui n'auraient pas dû y être dans tous les cas, peuvent aller dans les canots et survivre, et alors cette ligne temporelle sera la même que l'originale. Letitia Daniels sera née aux États-Unis et grandira pour devenir une immuno-biologiste célèbre. »

« D'accord… donc COMMENT on les trouve ? »

« C'est toujours la question embarrassante avec toi, non ? » Le Docteur regarda ses instruments et fit un dernier tour de poignée. « Là ! J'ai réussi la première partie du plan. » Alors qu'il appuya sur le contrôle de la porte, Rose se tourna, à moitié préparée à voir de l'eau glacée se précipiter dans le TARDIS. Ce qu'elle eut, dès que l'atmosphère à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur furent égalisées, fut la conscience que le TARDIS était en mer. Elle se sortit sur la promenade supérieure du Titanic. Une lampe électrique rendait le pont aussi lumineux qu'en plein jour, même s'il faisait nuit noire au-delà de la barrière et rien n'était visible, à part quelques faibles étoiles dans un ciel nocturne brumeux. Instinctivement, elle marcha vers la proue, où les barrières se rejoignaient. Le vent souffla ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Le Docteur vint derrière elle alors qu'elle espérait qu'il fasse et elle sourit secrètement. Elle ferma les yeux et tendit ses bras vers les côtés. « C'EST comme voler » dit-elle triomphalement après quelques minutes. Elle se demanda si le Docteur avait vu le film.

« Iceberg, droit devant » murmura-t-il dans son oreille, brisant son rêve éveillé. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda, attendant de voir la grande montagne de glace tueuse devant elle. « Je plaisante. Mais il n'est pas loin. Il est temps qu'on trouve la famille Daniels. »

« Temps de trouver le capitaine et le prévenir ? » suggéra Rose. « Non. On ne peut pas, si ? Il ne nous croirait pas de toute façon, je pense. Et ce serait changer les choses – temps des faucheurs. »

« La famille Daniels et personne d'autre » dit le Docteur avec empathie. « Ce serait plus facile si tu n'interagissais pas avec trop de monde. » Il pouvait voir les mots « pourquoi pas » se former sur ses lèvres. « Parce que si tu ne les connais pas, tu ne peux pas te soucier d'eux et tu ne peux pas les pleurer. I 214 personnes sur ce bateau – dont nous. 705 vivront, le reste va mourir. On ne peut pas changer ça. On ne doit pas. Et c'est d'autant plus facile s'ils ne sont que des nombres. Prends exemple sur moi. Je connais ce genre de choses. » Alors il la prit par le bras et marcha vers la poupe. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au bout, en fait ? »

« Oh, rien » dit-elle en rougissant. Je suppose qu'il ne regarde pas de films, elle ajouta à elle-même.

C'était comme être DANS un film, Rose pensa alors qu'ils marchaient nonchalamment parmi les passagers flânant sur le pont supérieur du Titanic dans le soir frais. Le dîner était terminé et on dansait dans la salle de bal. La musique flottait à travers les fenêtres. Des couples dans d'élégantes tenues de soirée et des robes couvertes de pardessus marchaient, ou se bécotaient dans ce qu'ils pensaient des coins tranquilles. « S'ils savaient… » dit Rose silencieusement. « S'ils savaient… est-ce qu'ils feraient quelque chose autrement ? »

« Y a-t-il une meilleure façon de passer ses dernières heures avec quelqu'un que tu aimes ? » C'était une vieille philosophie du Docteur. L'amour n'était pas quelque chose dont il parlait. Elle n'était pas entièrement sûre qu'il connaissait le concept. L'amitié, la loyauté, la confiance mutuelle, oui. Mais l'amour… « Enfin, bref… Ce sont des premières classe. La plupart d'entre eux seront sauvés. »

« Oh… on voyage en première alors ? » demanda Rose.

« On dirait. Fais confiance au TARDIS pour nous mettre à l'aise. »

« Euh… Et pour la famille Daniels ? Est-ce qu'ils sont en première ? »

« Non, deuxième » dit le Docteur. « Ah… bonne remarque. » Il se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au pont juste sous celui où ils étaient. Une porte leur barrait la route avec un panneau indiquant que c'était le chemin vers le pont de deuxième classe. Elle était verrouillée et vissée. Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et l'ajusta. Un peu plus tard, le verrou avait fondu. « Ils vont avoir besoin de portes d'accès ouvertes dans pas longtemps de toute façon » dit-il. « Tous les canots sont sur ce pont. »

Ils étaient en bas des marches quand le Docteur s'arrêta. Il regarda sa montre et attrapa Rose fermement par les épaules avec un bras pendant qu'il attrapait la rampe de l'escalier avec l'autre. « Ça y est » dit-il. Tout d'un coup, le bateau vibra violemment et dans l'air flottait un étrange son qui, pour Rose, sonnait quelque chose comme la dématérialisation du TARDIS – un son de métal torturé, se déchirant, grinçant et se pliant sous le coup d'une grande force.

Le Docteur tira Rose sous la cage de l'escalier métallique, dos à la cloison. Ils regardaient tous les deux dans un état de choc l'iceberg glissant près d'eux. Ils étaient presque assez près pour l'atteindre et le toucher. Rose pensa qu'elle pouvait sentir dans ses pieds la coque du bateau tombant en pièces sous le niveau de la mer. Des énormes et dangereux morceaux de glace étaient fauchés et tombaient sur le pont, certains très proches d'eux. Si le Docteur ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait se passait, ils auraient pu se retrouver piégés dedans.

Cela continua pour un long moment, mais s'arrêta aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé. Les moteurs continuaient de tourner. Le navire bougeait toujours et de la glace continuait de tomber, mais pour le moment, au moins, le pire était fini.

« Allez » dit le Docteur. « On doit encore trouver la famille Daniels. »

Ils coururent et dérapèrent à moitié, le long du pont parsemé de glace et atteignirent l'entrée du salon sains et saufs. À la stupéfaction de Rose, il n'y avait aucun signe de problème à l'intérieur. Un steward nettoyait les boissons renversées pendant qu'un autre en versait d'autres. Une partie de bridge continuait, avec la même vigueur.

« Ce bateau va couler dans deux heures » leur cria le Docteur. « Ne restez pas assis là. Enfilez au moins des gilets de sauvetage. » Le brouhaha de la conversation s'arrêta un moment. Les passagers regardèrent le Docteur puis se remirent à parler, certains rigolant un peu nerveusement, et Rose surpris une conversation – « Il est fou… insubmersible… Gilets de sauvetage, bien sûr… »

« Vous ! » Il attrapa un steward qui transportait des verres vides jusqu'au bar. « Je dois trouver la famille Daniels. Savez-vous où ils sont ? » Il montra ce que Rose reconnut comme son papier psychique. Il sembla dire au steward qu'il était une sorte de détective privé.

« Venez par ici, monsieur » dit-il. Le Docteur et Rose le suivirent vers le couloir de la cabine de seconde classe.

« Ce sera tout » dit le Docteur. « Vous pouvez retourner servir des boissons. Tant que vous pouvez. Mais enfilez un gilet de sauvetage avant. » Le steward s'en alla précipitamment. Le Docteur frappa à la porte de la cabine. M. Daniels répondit. Il était en robe de chambre.

« Docteur ? » s'exclama-t-il, surpris, en le reconnaissant. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez à bord. »

« Qu'importe » dit le Docteur. « Vous devez tous vous habiller et venir avec moi. »

« Quoi ? Mais… Je ne comprends pas. »

« Vous n'avez pas entendu le fracas ? Ce bateau va couler. »

« Mais il ne peut pas… » Le Docteur poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« La prochaine personne à me dire ça se retrouvera laissé à bord quand il ira par le fond. » Il regarda alors durement M. Daniels et répéta clairement. « Habillez-vous et venez avec moi. Faites exactement comme je dis. »

Rose se demanda s'il était en trains de l'hypnotiser. Peut-être que oui, puisque il n'y eut plus d'autre dispute. Quelques minutes plus tard, la famille Daniels était habillée et attendait son prochain ordre. Mme Daniels semblait effrayée, le bébé pleurait, le garçon semblait fatigué et fébrile, et les trois filles avaient les yeux écarquillés avec étonnement pour ce qui arrivait, mais ils obéirent au Docteur quand il leur dit de venir et de se dépêcher. Il les emmena jusqu'au bout d'un couloir où il y avait un placard marqué 'gilets de sauvetage'. Il utilisa son tournevis sonique pour l'ouvrir et les tendit à la famille.

« Toi aussi, Rose » dit-il, lui donnant un.

« Et toi » lui dit-elle. « Tu n'es pas indestructible. »

« J'ai réussi jusqu'à présent. » Mais il prit le gilet qu'elle lui tendait et le mit sur lui. Dans des vêtements edwardiens, portant un gilet de sauvetage, il ressemblait encore moins à l'homme qu'elle avait connu dans sa veste en cuir son pull, mais il était toujours celui à qui elle faisait confiance implicitement. « Allez » dit-il, marchant à grandes enjambées dans le couloir. Elle le suivit. La famille Daniels aussi. Qu'importe ce qu'il portait, il dégageait cette qualité immanquable et insaisissable appelée autorité. Les gens faisaient ce qu'il disait.

Leur chemin les mena de nouveau vers le salon. Le steward protesta. « Monsieur, que faites-vous ? Tout le monde devrait rester où il et tant que le petit problème n'est pas résolu. »

« Petit problème ? » Le Docteur se tourna pour regarder l'homme dans les yeux. « Hors de mon chemin » dit-il fermement mais calmement. « Enfilez un gilet de sauvetage et soyez près à vous sauver, mais restez hors de mon chemin. »

Dans le silence momentané où le steward semblait débattre de ses options, une femme assise près de là poussa un cri strident. Rose regarda aux alentours et vit que les boissons sur la table glissèrent soudainement sur les genoux de la femme. Le navire s'était visiblement incliné vers l'avant.

« Mettez un gilet de sauvetage, TOUS » cria le Docteur, se tournant et s'adressant à eux de nouveau. « Certains d'entre vous pourraient vivre si vous le faites. » Il écarta alors le steward et guida la famille Daniels abasourdie vers le pont.

Il les mena et les poussa jusqu'à l'escalier vers le pont supérieur. « Continuez » dit-il. « Montez. »

Rose fermait la marche. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte en haut de la cage d'escalier, elle entendit des voix furieuses.

« Les deuxièmes classes ne sont pas autorisées ici » hurla un homme en smoking. « Retournez d'où vous venez. »

Le Docteur l'ignora et mena la famille Daniels jusqu'aux canots de sauvetage. Il tira la bâche et aida les plus jeunes Daniels à monter dans le canot, puis les autres. « Allez avec eux » dit-il aux parents. « Allongez-vous. Quand ils commenceront à remplir les canots, ils seront tellement paniqués qu'ils ne remarqueront pas que vous êtes déjà à bord. » Il se tourna alors vers Rose. « Toi aussi. »

« Mais… » protesta-t-elle.

« Reste avec les Daniels » dit-il. « Je te verrai sur le Carpathia. » Il la souleva dans ses bras et la mit dans le canot. Il remit la bâche en place. Il y eut alors un cri. L'homme en smoking était revenu avec un officier de la White Star Line en uniforme qui tira un pistolet et ordonna au Docteur de lever les mains.

« Où sont partis les autres ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ils sont retournés en seconde classe comme vous avez dit » répondit-il. « J'allais sortir cet esquif pour un tour. »

« Vous êtes un clandestin, je me trompe ? » dit l'homme en smoking. « Arrêtez-le tout de suite. »

« Je vais venir calmement » dit le Docteur, s'éloignant du canot. « Mais finissons-en rapidement. Ce bateau va couler dans une heure. »

« Ridicule ! » dit l'homme en costume. « J'ai conçu ce bateau. Il est insubmersible. »

Le Docteur rigola. « Vous savez, chaque fois que vous l'avez dit dans les films, j'ai pensé que c'était ridicule. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez VRAIMENT dit ça. »

« Il est fou ! » L'homme en smoking s'en alla, furieux.

L'officier soupira. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais vous feriez mieux de venir avec moi, monsieur. Je vais devoir vous mettre en cellule tant que nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes. »

« Je suis l'homme qui vous dis que ce navire va couler d'ici une heure et que tout le monde encore à bord va mourir » dit le Docteur. Pendant qu'il parlait, la corne de brume sonna et les mots : « abandonnez le navire » commencèrent à se faire entendre sur tous les ponts. Des marins apparurent des zones réservées à l'équipage et commencèrent à actionner le gréement qui soutenait les canots maintenant prêts à être remplis. Alors que le Docteur était emmené, il vit celui où Rose et la famille Daniels étaient mit en action. Pendant ce temps, une foule commençait à se former autour. Bientôt, ils étaient parmi les premières personnes descendues dans la sécurité relative des eaux glacées de l'Atlantique. Il était soulagé.

« Asseyez-vous là » lui dit-on, le menant dans un bureau. Le sol était maintenant en pente raide et quand il alla s'asseoir, la chaise était penchée. « Retournez vos poches. »

Il le fit. Le tournevis sonique, la clé du TARDIS, un paquet de fil dentaire et un yo-yo étaient tout ce qu'il possédait. Il les posa sur la table. Ils roulèrent vers l'autre bout. Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un officier subalterne demanda la présence de la personne qui l'avait capturé ailleurs.

« Le capitaine dit qu'il fallait que tous les officiers reçoivent une arme de poing » lança le subalterne.

« Très bien » répondit l'officier. « Vous restez ici » dit-il au Docteur et, pour être sûr, il le menotta à la table. Le Docteur soupira pendant que la porte se fermait.

« Fantastique » dit-il. « Je vais par le fond avec le navire. » Il essaya d'atteindre le tournevis sonique, mais il était tout juste hors de portée. Tandis que l'inclinaison du bateau augmenta, le tournevis roula quelques centimètres loin de lui. Même un Seigneur du Temps était à court d'options enchaîné à un bureau au fond de l'océan Atlantique. Il ressentit une vraie peur pour l'un des seuls instants de sa vie, et pensa à l'ironie de la situation : survivant aux attaques Daleks et aux Guerres du Temps, aux génocides et destructions à l'échelle d'une planète, mais condamné à mourir sur Terre au milieu de l'océan et le seul monstre était un bloc de glace inanimé.

La porte s'ouvrit. « Typique » dit Rose en entrant. « Je te laisse cinq minutes et tu as des problèmes. »

« Attrape le tournevis sonique » dit-il. « Mets-le sur C-5. Et fais attention à ta visée. Je veux les menottes fondues, pas mes mains. »

« J'étais bonne à la ferronnerie » dit-elle pendant qu'elle faisait ce qu'il avait demandé. « Mais ma mère pensait que les arts ménagers étaient plus appropriés pour une fille et m'a fait arrêter. »

Les menottes tombèrent. Il était libre. Il lui prit le tournevis et ramassa ses autres possessions. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là » dit-il. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée dans le canot ? »

« En voilà, de la gratitude ! Je t'ai sauvé. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Les Daniels sont sains et saufs. Je suis sortie du canot au niveau du pont de deuxième classe et venue te chercher. Le canot a continué. Ils sont loin maintenant. »

« Bien » dit le Docteur. « Ça, c'est réglé. Allons au TARDIS et allons-nous-en. »

« Euh… petit problème » dit Rose alors qu'ils émergeaient sur le pont maintenant fortement incliné. Elle pointait vers le bas. « Le TARDIS est là-bas Et tu disais que tu ne savais pas s'il flottait ou pas. »

« MERDE ! » dit-il, la deuxième fois qu'elle l'entendait jurer. Il appuya sur la clé mais rien ne se passa. « Quelque chose le bloque. Peut-être l'angle du bateau. On va devoir sortir du navire par la bonne vieille méthode. »

Il courut avec elle vers le haut où le dernier des canots était en train de se remplir. Il commença à descendre alors qu'ils atteignaient la barrière. Le Docteur regarda et vit qu'il n'était que partiellement rempli. Les marins, voulant lancer le bateau à tout prix, l'avait envoyé trop rapidement.

« Je te vois sur le Carpathia » dit le Docteur. Il souleva Rose dans ses bras avant qu'elle puisse protester et cria au matelot dans le canot le l'« attraper » avant de la jeter par-dessus bord. Il lança un regard en bas pour la voir se lever à bord du canot maintenant descendant rapidement, d'un air furieux et ébouriffé, mais aussi effrayé.

Il l'entendit crier.

« Dooooocteur ! »

Le dernier canot était parti. Le Titanic se trouva alors pris de panique. Les gens couraient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient vers l'arrière du bateau – qui devenait rapidement le HAUT puisque l'avant, où le TARDIS se trouvait, plongeait plus profond et la poupe se soulevait hors de l'eau. Je manque de temps, pensa le Docteur, se cramponnant au bastingage et appuyant sur la clé du TARDIS encore et encore. Toujours rien. Est-ce qu'il était déjà sous l'eau, tombant au fond de l'océan ? Est-ce qu'il ÉTAIT étanche ? Tant de siècles voyageant dedans et c'était probablement la seule chose qu'il ne savait pas dessus.

Il savait une chose : toute personne restée à bord de ce navire quand il coulerait serait morte, tirée avec lui. L'autre choix était de sauter dans la mer glacée qui tuerait la plupart des êtres humains au moment même où ils la toucheraient, juste à cause du choc.

Mais le Docteur n'était pas humain. Ses deux cœurs signifiaient que son sang était plus rapide et contenait plus d'oxygène que celui d'un humain. Il avait une meilleure chance.

Il rangea la clé du TARDIS et son tournevis sonique dans sa poche et sauta. Il y avait du temps pour prendre une gorgée d'air, puis il heurta l'eau.

Même pour un Seigneur du Temps avec deux cœurs, une force et une endurance supérieure, ça faisait mal. La surface de l'eau ressemblait à un mur qu'il traversait. Chaque os de son corps était comme écrasé. Son souffle était à peine suffisant dans sa descente dans l'eau glacée et alors, par flottabilité naturelle, commença à remonter.

Il enleva ses lourdes chaussures en cuir pour aider son ascension. Quand sa tête sortit de l'eau, il put respirer, mais de peu. Il gelait. L'eau était glacée, l'air au-dessus gelait. Ses poumons le brûlèrent alors qu'il haleta. Mais son cerveau était clair et il savait qu'il devait nager pour le garder.

Il se jeta en avant et se propulsa à travers l'eau dans un crawl rapide, mais disgracieux. Il enleva les étouffants col Edwardien et cravate et les jeta, et il continua à nager avec toute sa force à travers l'eau noire et glacée, dans l'obscurité totale, ne sachant pas où il se dirigeait, à part que c'était loin du navire sinistré.

Il nagea pour dix, peut-être quinze minutes – ce qui semblait plus long à mesure que chaque mouvement de bars devenait plus dur et il se demanda si être un Seigneur du Temps signifiait qu'il mourait plus lentement et douloureusement que les humains.

Alors il sentit, plutôt qu'entendit, les cris des dernières âmes à bord du Titanic pendant qu'il s'enfonçait sous les vagues. Il cria presque de terreur alors que leurs derniers instants – tous en même temps – se gravaient dans son âme. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Il avait vu des mondes entier périr en un instant – et l'un d'entre eux était sa planète d'origine – et senti un milliard d'âmes crier à la fois. Mais les 1 523 âmes qui hurlaient maintenant ne blessaient pas moins dans les tréfonds de son esprit.

Il fit comme il faisait toujours dans ces moments terribles. Il se fixa sur une âme, une qu'il savait fixée sur lui. « Rose » héla-t-il de toutes ses forces. « Je suis là. Je te trouverai. Je ne sais pas comment… mais je te trouverai. »

Alors, dans le silence soudain qui suivait, il devint conscient de quelque chose. Nageant sur place, il atteignit sa poche et en retira la clé du TARDIS.

Alors, dans le soudain silence qui suivit, il devint conscient de quelque chose. Nageant sur place, il mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit la clé du TARDIS. La lueur qui s'en échappait était comme une balise dans l'obscurité. Il appuya dessus et entendit, venant de l'océan, le son du TARDIS se matérialisant. Il le regarda remonter hors de l'eau glacée, une ceinture de sauvetage du Titanic coincée sur le linteau au-dessus de la porte par ses longues chaînes. Il nagea vers son vaisseau, remerciant peu importe quel destinée avait délogé son TARDIS du fond de l'océan au moment où le paquebot infortuné était descendu pour le rejoindre. Il se tira sur le pas de la porte et, s'y accrochant avec une main, il inséra la clé dans la serrure. Il tomba presque au travers des portes que les hordes de Genghis Kahn n'avaient pas réussi ouvrir. L'océan Atlantique non plus, il était heureux de l'apprendre

À bord du Carpathia, les officiers tentaient d'établir une liste des survivants.

« Mademoiselle… » L'officier avec un bloc-notes se tourna vers Rose, qui regardait la mer, cherchant… elle ne savait quoi. Le TARDIS n'était pas cette sorte de vaisseau, après tout, et dans tous les cas, il avait sombré avec le Titanic. « Mademoiselle… pouvez-vous me donner votre nom et votre numéro de cabine, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Rose Tyler » lui dit-elle. « Mais je n'avais pas de cabine. Je… J'étais un clandestin. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » L'officier sourcilla de surprise. « Avez-vous dit… »

« Vous pourriez me jeter par-dessus bord, je suppose » suggéra-t-elle. Elle se tourna alors et sourit, mais pas à l'officier ahuri. Elle vit le drapeau de la Cunard Line battre dans la direction opposée et quelque chose de bleu qui n'avait rien à faire là. Elle dut jouer des coudes à travers la foule des survivants du Titanic et des passagers curieux du Carpathia pour atteindre le seul endroit sur le pont assez grand pour une matérialisation. La porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit quand elle l'atteignit. Le Docteur, vêtu de son vieux pull gris et de sa veste en cuir se pencha sur le cadre de la prote et lui sourit de sa propre façon.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait sur le Carpathia » dit-il. « La famille Daniels est en sécurité ? »

« Oui » dit-elle. « Je les ai vu ce matin quand ils nous ont tous donné un petit-déjeuner. Ils sont choqués, comme tout le monde. Mais ils sont sains et saufs. »

« Donc… » Pendant qu'elle entrait dans le TARDIS, elle avait un million de questions. La première était probablement la moins importante. « Pourquoi le TARDIS n'avait pas répondu la première fois ? »

« Il n'aime pas être dans le mauvais sens » dit le Docteur. « Quand il est descendu avec le bateau il était dans le mauvais sens. Puis il s'est relâché et j'ai pu l'appelé. »

»

« Mais tu étais bien. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de nager pour ça ? J'ai pensé que tu t'étais noyé. »

« Moi ? Me noyer ? Aucune chance. » Enfin, peut-être que si, pensa-t-il. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire. Son expérience dans l'eau la nuit dernière était l'une des multiples choses qu'il n'allait jamais partager avec elle, quoi qu'il puisse lui confier. « On devrait aller prendre Jack. Il doit en avoir marre de tenir compagnie à un touche-à-temps maintenant. »

« À quoi ressemble un touche-à-temps, alors ? » demanda Rose.

Sa question fut répondue en un temps très court. LE TARDIS se matérialisa sur le dock de Southampton. Jack était assis sur un banc à côté d'un garçon blême, très maigre, visiblement très mécontent d'environ huit ans, portant des menottes soniques qui le gardaient dans un rayon de trois mètres autour de Jack sous peine d'électrisation instantanée.

« Un touche-à-temps n'y touchera plus » dit Jack.

»

« C'est juste un garçon » dit Rose. C'était le même garçon qui avait donné la note au Docteur quand le Titanic partait.

« Non, il doit avoir environ cinq cents ans » lui dit le Docteur, « Mais maintenant, il est coincé dans le temps réel sans possibilité de s'échapper. Un autre gavroche doué au vol-à-la-tire. Il trouvera bien un moyen de vivre. Mais il ne pourra plus interférer avec la ligne temporelle de ce monde. » Le Docteur retira les menottes et lui dit de décamper. L'ancien touche-à-temps obéit de son plein gré. « Donc, Italie au XVIIIe siècle, c'est ça Jack ? Ou tu voudrais laisser tomber ça et venir prendre le thé chez la mère de Rose ? »

« Ah ! C'est une offre dure à refuser ! » dit Jack d'une voix traînante. « Mais… dans l'ensemble… j'ai des trucs à finir là-bas. Vous pourriez sauter le thé et venir avec moi. »

« Non » insista le Docteur. « On prend le thé chez Jackie dès qu'on t'a déposé. »

« Tout va bien se passer, non ? » demanda Rose pendant qu'ils marchaient vers les HLM. Tout semblait bien se passer, pensa-t-elle. Mais la dernière fois aussi.

« Oui, je te l'ai dit. On a remis la ligne en place. Letitia Daniels a trouvé le remède contre le cancer infectieux il y a deux ans. Une campagne d'immunisation massive a prévenu l'épidémie et la souche aéroportée n'a jamais pu survivre. Et Preston North End ont TOUJOURS été champions cinq fois. »

« Ça, je n'y crois pas » dit Rose.

Alors qu'ils tournaient, son cœur plongea. Il y avait là une ambulance, comme avant.

Mais la police n'était pas là, elle réalisa. Personne n'avait de masque, et quand elle atteignit la porte, elle vit les ambulanciers emmener Mme Bryan, la vielle femme propriétaire de tous les chats du voisinage. Elle avait trébuché sur un des chats et s'était cassé une jambe. « Et le maudit ascenseur qui ne marche pas » elle entendit un ambulancier se plaindre. Mais Rose s'en moquait pendant qu'elle avalait les marches de l'escalier.

Le Docteur suivit derrière, notant avec regret que deux cœurs et un physique supérieur ne pouvaient rien contre une adolescente contente de rentrer chez elle.

Il atteignit le palier juste à temps pour voir Jackie et Rose s'étreindre comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis – depuis sept ans… Jackie le vit et lui dit que c'était des lasagnes, à prendre ou à laisser.

« Heureusement pour vous, j'en ai fait plein. Mickey et Linda viennent aussi avec le bébé. »

« Les lasagnes me vont très bien » dit-il. « Et allumez la télé. Preston North End et Burnley s'affrontent pour la Coupe cet après-midi. »


	2. Un thé avec Jackie

**L'histoire inachevée**

 **Note du traducteur :** Doctor Who appartient à la BBC et l'histoire à Rose M. Pearse que vous pouvez retrouver à ( www . pearsecom . co . uk / doctorwho / 02teawithjackie . htm). Je ne fais que traduire et ne gagne rien.

 **Chapitre 2 : Un thé avec Jackie : un interlude**

 _Date de publication originale : 20 juillet 2005_

La cuisine de Jackie était connue à travers tout l'Univers - pour être totalement immangeable. Après le repas, le Docteur s'assit sur le sofa de la salle à manger de l'appartement des Tyler, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que son appareil digestif gallifreyien faisait de ses lasagnes. Rose était assise sur un coussin très proche, devant la télévision, regardant le DVD du Titanic de James Cameron. Le Docteur grimaça, se rappelant que la dure réalité que ce film n'a pas vraiment respectée. Il pouvait encore sentir l'engourdissement en essayant de survivre dans de l'eau en dessous de zéro degrés et le sentiment terrible d'être totalement seul parmi des morts soudaines.

« Docteur… » Il leva les yeux et vit que Jackie lui tendait une tasse de café.

« Merci. » Curieusement, même s'il avait goûté quelques-unes des meilleures et pires nourritures de l'Univers, il aimait le goût du café crème en poudre. « Meilleur père du monde ? » Il lut les mots sur la tasse colorée. « Ce n'est pas à votre mari, je me trompe ?"

« Oh ! non » assura-t-elle. « C'est venu avec un lot entier dans marché aux puces. Je n'ai même pas regardé laquelle c'était ? Ça convient, non ? »

« C'est bon… c'est juste… » Il fit une pause, regarda à nouveau la tasse et en prit une gorgée. « Meilleur père du monde… Nous n'avions pas de tasses souvenirs sur Gallifrey… mais il y avait un temps… il y a très longtemps… où quelqu'un aurait pu penser que ça s'appliquait à moi… »

« Vous avez été père ? » La surprise de Jackie était évidente sur son visage. « Je ne savais pas. »

« Personne ne sait. » Son regard vers Rose indiquait que par "personne", ce qu'il voulait dire était que ROSE ne savait pas. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai mentionné, Je dois devenir mou. Toutes ces fantastiques lasagnes et des gens qui m'apportent du café sur le sofa devant la télé - Je deviens domestique. » Il le prenait à la légère, mais il avait laissé tomber le voile du mystère autour de lui et Jackie n'allait pas lui laisser le remettre dès maintenant.

Mais peut-être que certains secrets devaient sortir au grand jour.

« Si vous avez été parent, ça veut dire que vous avez été marié ? Est-ce que les gens de - où vous dites - est-ce qu'ils se marient ? » Jackie s'installa près de lui sur le sofa avec son café pendant qu'elle posait la question.

« Oui. Nos cérémonies sont un peu différentes de celles sur Terre. D'abord, elles durent douze heures. Mais oui, on se marie. Je l'ai fait, une fois. On avait un fils. Ma femme est morte. Elle m'a manquée pendant un long moment.

« Je comprends » soupira Jackie. « Ça, je comprends. Rose avait six mois quand son père est mort. »

Le Docteur sourit avec ironie.

« Oui, vous comprenez. Sauf que mon fils avait 60 ans quand ma femme est morte de vieillesse à 83 ans. »

Jackie s'étoffa presque dans son café.

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne suis pas humain, Jackie. J'ai l'air humain. Mon espèce ressemble aux humains à l'extérieur. Mais à l'intérieur, nous avons deux cœurs, du sang qui ne contient pas d'hémoglobine, un grand nombre de fonctions cérébrales avancées, des composants supplémentaires dans nos yeux et quelques autres différences biologiques. »

Jackie lui lança un regard un peu trop intéressé dans ces différences biologiques. « Non » lui assura-t-il rapidement. « Dans cette partie-là, nous sommes à peu près les mêmes. » Jackie détourna le regard, mais il vit qu'elle rougissait et sourit. Jackie décontenancée était quelque chose qu'il fallait savourer.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, la différence la plus importante est que nous vivons exponentiellement plus longtemps que les humains. J'ai neuf-cent-quarante ans et ce n'est qu'entre deux âges. J'étais un jeune idéaliste de deux cents ans quand je suis tombé amoureux d'une femme humaine. Mon père m'avait averti que je m'embarquais vers un crève-cœur inévitable. Il le savait, car il s'était marié lui aussi avec une humaine - ma mère - dont je me souviens à peine puisqu'elle est morte quand j'étais un petit garçon. Mais je lui ai dit que je savais ce que je faisais. Et je le savais. Mais deux cœurs sont parfois plus puissants qu'une tête. J'ai marié ma magnifique humaine. Je l'aimais tendrement. Nous étions heureux. Nous étions fidèles l'un envers l'autre. Notre fils était un enfant parfait. Et même quand il était jeune, nous savions qu'il allait être haut placé dans la société gallifreyienne comme je l'étais et mon père avant moi. Notre vie était aussi parfaite qu'elle pouvait l'être. »

Il fit une pause et sirota son café pendant qu'il songeait au reste de l'histoire.

« Il y a un "mais" ici, non ? » Jackie n'était pas la femme la plus brillante au monde, mais elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas un conte de fée qui finit bien.

« Un énorme » répondit le Docteur avec un demi-sourire, content que Jackie n'aille pas mettre un sous-entendu là. « À deux cents ans, un gallifreyien à l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'un humain de vingt-cinq. J'ai marié une humaine de vingt-trois ans et si on avait vécu dans cette rue, personne n'irait penser quoique ce soit. Mais vingt ans plus tard, je semblais n'avoir que trente ans et elle, quarante-trois. Vingt ans après, elle était une vielle femme et j'étais toujours un jeune homme. Vingt ans plus tard, elle était un souvenir d'une coquille âgée d'elle-même et je pouvais la soulever de son lit sans sentir du tout son poids. Quand elle est morte… juste de vieillesse… Personne ne connaît le sens de cœur brisé avant d'en avoir deux brisés en même temps. Elle m'a terriblement manqué. Le temps que nous avions ensemble paraissait si court et le futur si long et vide. »

« Mon Dieu, je sais ce que ça fait » lui dit Jackie. « Quand Pete est mort, j'ai cru que mon monde était fini. Si je n'avais pas eu Rose… »

« Oui » dit-il. « Oui. Mon fils était une de mes raisons pour continuer. Il était une raison d'être fier. J'ai observé ses progrès à l'Académie des Seigneurs du Temps et je savais que sa mère aurait été aussi fière que moi. Il est devenu un philosophe brillant et acclamé et un politicien respecté. Un atout pour notre famille, bien qu'un certain nombre ne murmure à propos de notre ADN dilué - Si j'étais à moitié humain par ma mère, alors mon fils devrait l'être encore plus. Sauf que ça ne marche pas comme ça. L'ADN gallifreyien prend le pas sur tout ADN inférieur - je suis le fils de mon père, né de ma mère. Mon fils est né de ma femme mais MON sang coulait dans ses veines. Nous étions TOUS des gallifreyiens. Il n'y avait aucun affaiblissement de l'ascendance. » Il dit ces derniers mots avec une telle force que Jackie était surprise.

« Les familles de haute caste de Gallifrey ont trop mélangé le politique et le personnel. » Il soupira profondément pendant que ces souvenirs lui revenaient. « Quand mon fils s'est marié avec la fille d'une famille rivale, c'était une paire faite politiquement, intellectuellement et financièrement avantageuse et approuvée de tous. Tous sauf un autre prétendant pour ma belle-fille. Ma petite-fille n'était qu'un bébé - comme Rose - quand mon fils et sa femme furent assassinés. »

« Oh ! » Jackie respira bruyamment. Elle regarda Rose, mais elle regardait toujours le film et n'avait pas remarqué la conversation entre eux. « Oh ! Je suis désolée. » Elle toucha sa main et il lui sourit avec quelque chose comme de la gratitude. Pour quelqu'un qui n'était même pas née quand cet acte effroyable arriva, ce « je suis désolée » pouvait sembler banal, mais il appréciait la simple empathie humaine.

« Le meurtrier a été arrêté et exécuté selon la loi gallifreyienne » continua-t-il. « La justice était rendue. Mais… pour moi, c'était la goutte d'eau. Je ne pouvais plus être concerné par la position de la famille dans la société gallifreyienne. Ou de l'idée même de loi des Seigneurs du Temps. J'ai commencé à questionner notre inaction. Je détestais le fait que nous, avec notre pouvoir sur le temps et l'espace, restions assis et laissions les assoiffées de pouvoir écraser les innocents. Je voulais redresser les torts. Je voulais combattre ce qui était mauvais dans tout l'Univers. Mais c'était contre notre loi de faire autre chose que d'observer.J'ai essayé d'argumenter, mais ils n'écoutaient pas. J'étais seulement étiqueté comme un radical politique et j'ai perdu beaucoup de crédibilité dans la hiérarchie. »

Il fit une pause. C'était une histoire qu'il avait rarement racontée pendant tout ce temps.

« Le nom de famille comptait encore beaucoup donc je n'étais pas démis de mes fonctions ou définitivement discrédité. Mais un grand nombre de personnes que je comptais comme mes amis ont commencé à agir très froidement. J'ai tenu le coup pendant encore quelques années mais finalement, j'ai décidé que je devais prendre position. J'ai pris le TARDIS et ma petite-fille et j'ai quitté Gallifrey - pour toujours nous pensions parce que ce que j'avais fait signifiait le bannissement. Mais j'étais libre de voyager dans le temps et l'espace et de rectifier les torts de l'Univers, libérer des races opprimées, combattre pour la justice. Ma petite-fille était mon compagnon dans tous mes efforts, loyale, fidèle, affectueuse - même si j'étais si enveloppé dans mes obsessions que j'oubliais de lui retourner son amour si souvent. Mais c'était un combat futile. J'étais Don Quichotte, se battant contre des moulins à vent. La tâche était trop grande. L'Univers contenait trop d'injustices. Je n'avais qu'éraflé la surface. Nous avons finalement trouvé notre chemin vers la Terre et elle aimait l'idée d'être "normale" - le normal terrien, aller à l'école, même s'il n'y avait RIEN qu'ils pouvaient lui apprendre, écouter de la musique pop, flirter avec des garçons. Donc nous sommes restés sur Terre et j'ai laissé mon amertume, ma rage contre tout l'Univers suppurer. Elle m'a fait devenir une compagnie plutôt déplaisante pour une jeune fille. Mais elle son affection pour son grand-père grincheux n'a jamais vacillé. Et elle avait foi en ce que je faisais même quand je ne savais pas.

« Où est-ce qu'elle est maintenant ? » demanda Jackie. « est-ce qu'elle est morte, elle aussi ? »

« Non. De CE présent, elle n'est pas encore née. Elle a tellement bien suivi les pas de son grand-père. ELLE est tombée amoureuse d'un humain - et est restée sur Terre au XXIIᵉ siècle - Elle a environ deux cents ans d'avance sur nous. »

Jackie essaya et ne put comprendre la quatrième dimension dans les relations personnelles. Mais elle comprenait une chose.

« Vous pourriez la voir si vous vouliez ? Votre TARDIS peut aller n'importe où. »

« Oui, je pourrais »

« Mais vous n'avez pas… »

« Elle a sa vie. Je suis juste son grand-père. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi. »

« Sur Terre, on appelle ça scier la branche sur laquelle on est assis. »

Il y eu un long silence, uniquement rompu par la lutte de Léonardo Di Caprio contre les escaliers verrouillés d'un bateau qui coule, ce qui rendit le Docteur content d'avoir son tournevis sonique dans sa poche.

« Vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous remarier ? » Jackie rompit le silence, ainsi qu'un autre mur émotionnel qu'il avait mis autour de ses cœurs il y a longtemps. « Je sais que ce n'est pas mon affaire. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu être un parent seul. Si j'avais pu trouver un mec qui s'intéressait à moi avec un enfant dans les jambes… Vous n'avez jamais… »

« Non. Je ne voulais plus jamais revivre la même chose. J'avais des amis… compagnons… des gens qui partageaient avec moi mes voyages, comme Rose. Je tenais profondément à eux, mais pas assez pour que ça ne me mette en pièce d'en perdre un. Je les tenais à distance. »

« Quel âge vous disiez avoir ? » demanda Jackie.

« Neuf-cent-quarante-neuf. »

« Et vous avez perdu votre femme quand vous aviez… »

« Deux-cent-soixante-neuf » dit le Docteur.

« Ça fait… » Elle essaya de compter ces années vides mais ses talents en maths n'étaient pas assez. « Ça fait longtemps pour être aussi seul. » Jackie s'arrêta pour penser. « Voyageur de l'espace intergalactique n'est pas une des ambitions que j'avais pour Rose quand elle grandissait. Une que j'avais était qu'elle allait rencontrer un homme bon qui allait prendre soin d'elle. Un homme qui allait l'aimer toute sa vie, jusqu'à sa mort et qui n'allait jamais regarder un modèle plus récent. » Jackie s'arrêta encore, se demandant si elle était assez claire.

Elle semblait l'être.

« Jackie… » commença le Docteur. « Je… »

« Ce que je veux dire est » le coupa rapidement Jackie. « Vous n'êtes pas ce que j'imaginais pour elle. Mais elle pourrait faire pire. Et vous aussi. »

« Je n'ai jamais… » Le Docteur commença alors que l'idée surprenante faisait des ravages dans ses fonctions cérébrales supérieures. « Nous ne sommes pas… »

« Je sais » dit Jackie. « Mais peut-être que vous ne devriez pas fermer cette option. C'est ce que je veux dire. »

Il la regarda. Fonctions supérieures ou pas, il n'avait aucune réponse, mais peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle prit un mouchoir d'une boîte près du sofa. « Avant que Rose ne vous voie » dit-elle, et elle essuya la larme qui s'était échappée sur sa joue malgré ses efforts pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments. »

« Vous savez quoi » dit-elle. « Je pense que vous devriez aller voir votre petite-fille avec Rose. La famille devrait rester ensemble. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passait entre ma mère et toi ? » demanda Rose pendant qu'ils retournaient au TARDIS. « Est-ce qu'elle essayait de coucher avec toi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Je ne dirais pas que c'est du passé pour elle. Elle est toujours belle, a l'air jeune et je sais quelle flirte avec mes petits copains… »

« Rose… » Le Docteur s'immobilisa soudainement. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. « Rose. Je ne suis pas ton petit ami… »

« Non » répondit-elle. « Tu es bien plus que ça pour moi. Les petits amis vont et viennent. Mais toi, tu es pour toujours. »

« Je peux vivre avec ça. Non, ta mère n'essayait pas de "coucher" avec moi. Ta mère - qui tient beaucoup à toi - ta mère et moi avons eu une longue conversation qui m'a fait réaliser quelques choses à mon sujet et ce que je devrais faire. »

« Tu n'aimes même pas ma mère. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Je l'aime beaucoup. Et je pense qu'elle est peut-être en train de changer un peu d'opinion sur moi. »

« Sinon, vous avez parlé de quoi ? »

« La famille » dit le Docteur.

« La famille ? » demanda suspicieusement Rose. « Ça a l'air domestique. Tu n'es pas domestique. »

« Je l'étais une fois. » Ils atteignirent le TARDIS et il sortit la clé, regardant un moment le symbole sur le porte-clés. C'était la constellation où Gallifrey se situait avant qu'elle fut détruite dans la Guerre du Temps. « C'est pourquoi… C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de te dire beaucoup plus à mon sujet. Tu as besoin de comprendre certaines choses énormes à mon propos qui pourraient t'effrayer. Et alors… si tu comprends ces choses. Et que tu veux toujours de moi comme petit ami… Au moins tu comprendras à quel point ce serait une grande chose. Et peut-être… »

« Docteur ? » Rose comprenait à moitié la raison de son humeur étrange. Elle savait qu'il essayait quelque chose qui comptait beaucoup. Elle n'était pas encore sûre de quoi. Mais elle espérait.

« Je crois que quand nous reviendrons en 2007, nous allons dîner avec une vielle amie qui cuisine mieux que Jackie » dit-il avec un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas interpréter.


	3. Souper avec Sarah Jane

12th Doctor

 **L'histoire inachevée**

 **Note du traducteur :** Doctor Who appartient à la BBC et l'histoire à Rose M, Pearse que vous pouvez retrouver à ( www . pearsecom . co . uk / doctorwho / 03suppersarah . htm). Je ne fais que traduire et ne gagne rien.

 **Dîner avec Sarah Jane**

 _Date de parution originale : 20 juillet 2005_

« En fait » dit le Docteur pendant qu'ils se matérialisaient dans le sud de Londres, une douce soirée de la mi-avril 2007. « Je ne suis pas sûr que Sarah Jane est une meilleure cuisinière que Jackie. J'ai menti à ce propos. Je ne sais même pas si elle PEUT cuisiner. Elle est une journaliste indépendante. Elle n'est pas domestique, elle non plus. »

« Journaliste indépendante ? ça ne veut pas dire au chômage ? » Rose rigola.

« Oh ! Arrête. » Le Docteur mit ses bras autour de son épaule pendant qu'ils marchaient sur l'allée entretenue d'un pavillon. Elle adorait la proximité avec lui comme ça. C'était comme s'il était vraiment ce qu'aucun d'eux ne reconnaissait - qu'il était son – petit ami ? Peut-être. Enfin, elle était sûre d'un chose. Il était son DOCTEUR et c'était assez pour continuer.

Sarah Jane ouvrit la porte et regarda les deux étrangers debout là. « Oui ? Puis-je vous aidez ? »

« Bonjour Sarah. » Le Docteur lui sourit largement. « Tu es magnifique. Même après toutes ces années. »

« Je vous connais ? » Elle le dévisagea. Le visage était totalement inconnu, tout comme la voix, mais quelque chose, malgré tout, lui disait quelque chose. »

« Tu me connaissais, ma chère, ma Sarah Jane. Il y a cinq vies tu me connaissais bien. Je suis le Docteur. »

« Oh ! » Rose s'écarta alors que Sarah Jane se réjouissait et l'embrassa avec enthousiasme. « Oh ! Docteur… ça faisait si longtemps… Tu as l'air… tellement… Allez, venez. Entrez, vous deux. » Elle le lâcha juste au moment où respirer aurait pu devenir un problème pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas capable de contourner ses poumons et les conduisit à l'intérieur.

« Oh ! ça faisait si longtemps. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là… » Rose n'arrivait pas à suivre le flot constant de mots de Sarah Jane pendant qu'elle s'agitait dans sa cuisine, essayant de trouver les ingrédients pour le café. Ils s'assirent sur le sofa dans son salon et le Docteur tint sa main. C'était bien. ça lui faisait se sentir comme si elle était spéciale pour lui. Elle regarda leurs mains. Celles du Docteur étaient bien plus grandes que les siennes, masculines au point d'en être presque excitantes, mais avec des doigts longs et agiles.

« Tu prends toujours ton café avec du lait et sans sucre ? » lui demanda Sarah depuis la cuisine. « Euh… Laisse tomber. Je vais tout mettre sur le plateau et vous pourrez vous servir. C'est vraiment génial. Je pense à toi tellement souvent. Mais je pensais que tu étais mort. Tu n'es jamais venu me voir. »

« Elle a toujours été comme ça ? » demanda Rose. « Sur piles électriques ? »

« Toujours. Laisse-lui un moment » rigola le Docteur. « Je ne l'ai pas vue pour un bon moment. C'est quand même un choc. Tu aurais dû la voir quand elle avait ton âge. Une dynamo humaine, fonçant droit dans les ennuis tout le temps. »

« Pas comme moi, donc ? » demanda Rose en souriant.

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, en fait. »

« Et c'est un compliment ? »

« Oui. » Il sourit de nouveau. « Oh ! Oui, c'en est un. Je l'ai dit il y a longtemps : je ne prends que les meilleurs dans mon TARDIS. »

« Et Sarah Jane faisait partie des meilleurs ? »

La réponse du Docteur fut coupée par un grincement mécanique qui n'avait pas du tout sa place dans une maison de banlieue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Rose mit ses jambes sur le sofa pendant qu'un chien mécanique qui lui arrivait aux genoux s'arrêta devant elle. Un plateau de café était su son dos. « Le café est servi, Maître » dit-il avec une voix mécanique.

« Sarah Jane ! » l'interpella le Docteur avec dégoût. « K9 est l'intelligence artificielle la plus intelligente sur cette planète, sans exception. Et toi, tu l'utilises comme un chariot. »

« Il programme aussi le lecteur DVD » dit Sarah pendant qu'elle sortait de la cuisine avec une assiette de sandwiches. Rose ricana à l'idée. Le Docteur soupira, résigné, et prit deux sandwiches à la fois.

« Mmm. Thon et mayonnaise… » Rose se détendit petit à petit et observa attentivement K9.

« C'est un chien ? »

« Oui » répondit Sarah Jane.

« Un chien mécanique ! »

« Oui. »

« Un chien mécanique alien ! »

« Oui. » Le Docteur rit entre les sandwiches. « Enfin, inventé par un humain, mais il vivait sur Titan à ce moment-là donc, techniquement, extraterrestre au moins. »

« Il me l'a donné comme cadeau », expliqua Sarah. « Pour que je me souvienne de lui. »

« Je te l'ai donné parce que j'en avais marre qu'il encombre le TARDIS. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? » demanda Rose. « Il laissait des flaques d'huile suspectes dans les coins et des piles de roulements à bille ? »

Le Docteur rit et toussa dans son sandwich au thon en même temps.

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Tu voyageais avec le Docteur ? » demanda Rose à Sarah, esquivant rapidement le sujet de K9.

« Oui. Quoique pas… » Sarah Jane regarda le Docteur et sourit. « Pas TON Docteur. »

« Pas mon… »

Sarah Jane se leva et alla jusqu'à la commode. Elle rapporta deux photos encadrées qui Une d'elles représentait un homme aux cheveux blancs dans une chemise qui disait '1974', l'autre, un homme dans sa quarantaine avec les vêtements les plus bizarres que Rose avait jamais vu, avec des cheveux noirs et bouclés qui étaient familiers, et c'était déconcertant. Elle regarda Son Docteur qui semblait, pensait-elle, tellement absorbé par la cafetière qu'il devait délibérément les ignorer.

« Tu ne l'as pas vu se régénérer ? » demanda Sarah Jane. Rose avait un regard vide. Le mot ne voulait clairement rien dire pour elle. « Quand des Seigneurs du Temps sont mortellement blessés, ils obtiennent un nouveau corps. Ils sont toujours la même personne à l'intérieur, mais le corps est différent. Ceux-ci étaient tous les deux Mon Docteur. Et… Et maintenant, c'est le tien qui à CET air. »

« Les oreilles l'ont définitivement laissé tomber cette fois » dit Rose. C'était la seule chose à quoi elle pouvait penser.

« Hé ! » protesta-t-il.

« Elles lui vont bien, malgré tout » murmura Sarah Jane et les deux femmes rirent ensemble.

« Oh ! c'était le bon vieux temps. Quelquefois, quand je repense à cette partie de ma vie - le danger, l'excitation, l'inquiétude à cause du couillon qui s'était ENCORE mis tout seul dans les ennuis et je pensais que cette fois, il était vraiment mort… »

Le Docteur leur lança un sourire furtif. « Je reprenais souvent conscience après avoir été frappé par un rayon de la mort alien pour la voir mouiller ma chemise avec des larmes. »

« Et il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point je tenais à lui. » Sarah Jane soupira. « Il n'a jamais réalisé à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point j'avais peur de le perdre. »

« Je peux le comprendre » dit Rose.

« Tu ne pleures pas autant » lui dit le Docteur. « Et tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais, Sarah Jane. »

« Docteur… » Sarah Jane se tourna vers lui avec un regard attendri. « Toutes ses années, toutes les choses qu'on a vécues. Tu n'avais pas besoin de te l'entendre dire. Tu savais. »

Il lui sourit. « Bien sûr que je savais. Et tu savais que je t'aimais comme une très chère amie et camarade. »

"Oui" dit-elle. « c'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais regretté un seul moment. Même pas les Daleks. »

« Tu as eu les Daleks… » s'exclama Rose. Elle n'était qu'à moitié dans la conversation. Elle saisissait que SON Docteur avait l'air complètement différent et que Sarah Jane était sa camarade de voyage - et qu'elle s'inquiétait à son propos et tenait à lui aussi profondément qu'elle-même. C'était un peu comme rencontrer une ancienne petite amie, elle pensa. Mais pas exactement. Sarah Jane était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, maintenant. L'idée qu'elles allaient rivaliser pour son affection n'était juste pas pensable.

« Maîtresse ! » K9 se mit en action, évitant de justesse que le plateau de café ne se renverse sur le Docteur, qui l'attrapa rapidement au vol. « Maître Harry est rentré. »

« Oh ! Et il fait le PORTIER ! » gémit le Docteur. « Honnêtement, Sarah, tu sous-estimes vraiment K9. »

« Il adore le faire » dit Sarah. « Il veut me servir. » Ils regardèrent tous K9 qui allait à la prote et actionna un verrou au niveau du genou avec quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un tournevis sonique, et qui sortait de sa bouche. « Bonsoir, Maître Harry » dit-il. « Nous avons des invités. »

Le capitaine Harry Sullivan GMO _(NdT :_ _General Medical Officer :_ _Officier Médecin Généraliste_ _)_ entra dans la salle à manger, suivi par K9. Alors qu'il enleva son chapeau et le donna au chien mécanique pour le ranger, le Docteur se lava et le salua d'une manière à moitié sérieuse, à moitié moqueuse. « Harry, ça c'est une surprise ! je ne savais pas que Sarah et vous étaient… »

« Nous sommes mariés depuis 15 ans, Docteur » dit-il, et Rose était surprise qu'il l'eût compris aussi vite. « Vous devriez vraiment prendre des nouvelles de vos vieux amis plus souvent. »

« J'ai tellement de vieux amis » admit-il. « Il n'y a pas assez de temps… même pour un Seigneur du Temps. »

« Sers-toi du café » dit Sarah Jane à son mari. « Rose et nous allions parler des Daleks. »

« Les Daleks n'étaient pas les pires » dit Harry. Pour moi, c'étaient les Cybermen. »

« Je ne les connais pas » admit Rose. « Daleks, définitivement. »

« Les Daleks sont bien pires que les Cybermen » confirma Sarah Jane. « Ils sont tellement sans pitié. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu ne t'en étais pas débarrassé quand tu en avais l'occasion, Docteur. »

« Je te l'ai dit. Ce n'était pas bien. Ils n'auraient jamais dû me demander de le faire. »

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Rose.

« Les Seigneurs du Temps l'ont renvoyé au moment où les Daleks étaient créés » expliqua Sarah. « Ils voulaient qu'il les efface du temps - pour n'avoir jamais existé. Il était débout là - tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de connecter les deux fils dans ses mains, et il aurait détruit les Daleks pour toujours - avant qu'ils naissent - avant qu'ils ne deviennent la plus grande menace de l'Univers et ne tuent des millions de personnes. »

« Et je ne pouvais pas faire ça » dit-il. « Je ne pouvais pas commettre un génocide. »

« Même pas pour les Daleks ? » demanda Sarah, clairement pas pour la première fois.

« Même pas pour les Daleks » dit le Docteur. « Ils n'auraient jamais dû me mettre dans cette position. En fait, si les Daleks n'avaient jamais existé, l'Univers n'aurait pas été meilleur. Il aurait juste été tourné d'une autre façon. Des endroits, comme la Terre, n'auraient pas eu des organisations comme U.N.I.T. pour combattre non seulement les Daleks, mais aussi d'autres menaces alien. Aucun de nous ne serait assis ici, buvant du café dans une banlieue boisée de Londres. Rose ne serait probablement jamais née. Cette planète aurait été prise pas les Autons, les Zygons ou les Sea Devils ou l'atmosphère serait devenu un acide ou… »

« Ça va » dit Rose. « J'ai compris. » Le Docteur se tourna vers elle et lui sourit sinistrement.

« Merci. » Il lui prit le bras et soutint son regard pendant un long moment avant qu'ils ne retournent dans la conversation.

« Si U.N.I.T. n'avait pas été fondé, Sarah et moi ne nous serions jamais rencontrés » intervint Harry. « Je sais que c'est la chose la moins importante, mais… »

« Pas du tout » dit le Docteur. « Ce n'est pas que combattre des aliens. Ce qui importe ces que des gens comme vous et Sarah, Jo et son Cliff, Ace et tous les autres puissent vivre une vie normale et tranquille à la fin. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de vraiment important. »

« Il a sauvé la vie de ma mère aujourd'hui » leur dit Rose. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Ça semblait juste approprié. « Elle ne le sait même pas, puisque après qu'il a fini, la chose qui allait la tuer n'a jamais existé. Et elle a juste cuisiné les pires lasagnes du monde et lui a fait du café. »

« Il n'y a que peu de personnes parmi les milliards d'habitants sur cette planète qui savent vraiment combien de fois le Docteur nous a tous sauvés » dit Harry. « Il m'a sauvé une douzaine de fois, et Sarah aussi, et je pense qu'un de nous deux l'a vraiment remercié. »

« C'est facilement réparable. » Sarah se pencha vers le Docteur, et avant qu'il l'ait réalisé, elle l'avait embrassé. Harry sourit. Rose semblait surprise, mais pas autant que le Docteur. « J'aurais dû faire ça il y a longtemps. »

"Bon" dit le Docteur, ne parvenant pas à cacher le fait qu'il soit déstabilisé. « Mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

« En parlant de Jo » dit Harry. « Sarah va aller la voir demain. Est-ce qu'elle l'a dit ? »

« Non. » Le Docteur avait l'air très intéressé par la nouvelle. « Elle est toujours au Pays de Galles ? »

« Pas pour le moment » expliqua Sarah. « C'est pour ça que je vais la rejoindre. Elle et Clifford sont en Irlande. Ils sont avec un groupe qui essaye d'arrêter la construction d'une autoroute à côté de Tara, et Jo pense que quelque chose de pas net se passe et compte sur nous pour joindre nos forces. »

« Tara ! Une autoroute à côté serait un sacrilège ! » Le Docteur avait l'air inquiet. Rose se demanda pourquoi. « Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée à quel point c'est important. Tu sais quoi Sarah, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de prendre le TARDIS. J'avais prévu d'emmener Rose rencontrer Jo, de toute façon. C'est parfait. Et je peux fouiner pour savoir ce qui se passe là-bas. Harry, vous êtes prêt pour un tour de TARDIS comme au bon vieux temps ? »

« Non, je ne peux pas » dit-il. « J'ai eu un emploi du temps complet cette semaine à l'hôpital RNR, Trois opérations majeures à la suite. Ramenez-moi juste ma femme saine et sauve et ne vous perdez pas dans la galaxie Oméga ou quoique ce soit. »

« Je pensais à une escale à Cumbria, en fait. » Le Docteur songea. « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que Rose, je pense, voudrait rencontrer et pourrait être très utile si on est au pied du mur. »

hr /

« Docteur ? » Pendant qu'ils se blottissaient dans les sacs de couchage sur le sol du salon que Sarah et Harry avaient fournis pour preuve d'hospitalité nocturne, Rose avait plusieurs pensées en tête.

« Oui », murmura-t-il, semblant somnolent, bien qu'elle suspectait qu'il en rajoutait.

« Euh… »

« Oui ? »

« Combien de femmes est-ce que tu as eu dans le TARDIS ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, eu ? » demanda-t-il. « J'ai été un parfait gentleman avec chacune d'entre elles, je te ferai savoir. »

« Je veux dire… C'est évident que je ne suis pas la première 'stupide primate' que tu as eu avec toi ? »

« Je pensais que tu savais ça. »

« Moi aussi. Mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé avant. Je pensais que j'étais spéciale.3

« Tu es spéciale, Rose », lui assura le Docteur. Plus que tu ne peux le savoir, pensa-t-il.

« La vérité, maintenant », dit-elle. « Il y en a eu combien ? »

« Oui », admit-il. « Il y en a eu beaucoup. » Il essaya de se souvenir de leur visage pendant qu'il les comptait. « Susan, Barbara, Vicki, Katarina, Dodo… »

« Dis donc ! » Rose l'arrêta avant même que sa liste soit à moitié complète. « C'est un harem. Et j'ai entendu dire que les Seigneurs du Temps n'ont pas de pulsions sexuelles. »

« QUOI ? » Le Docteur s'assit dans son sac de couchage et se cogna la tête sur la table basse. « Ouh. »

« Le Maître a besoin d'assistance… » La voix métallique de K9 venait des ténèbres de la pièce sombre.

« Non », dit-il. « Va-t'en. »

« Le Maître a besoin d'assistance ! » K9 insista K9 et Rose commença à voir pourquoi le Docteur l'avait donné à Sarah Jane.

« Va me chercher un verre d'eau et un paracétamol, alors. » K9 s'en alla en vrombissant. « Qui t'a dit que… »

« Jack », dit Rose. « Il a dit que vous autres étiez connus comme la race la moins sexy de l'univers. »

« Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard », promit le Docteur avec un soupçon de menace dans sa voix. « Pour information, ce n'est pas vrai. Que nous ayons la réputation d'être des pédants difficiles avec des barres de fer comme colonne vertébrale ne veut pas dire que nous ne comprenons pas les choses fondamentales à toutes les races de l'univers – sauf les Daleks et les Cybermen. Oui, nous avons une sexualité parfaitement saine, merci beaucoup. Mais nous sommes aussi des gens civilisés. Nous ne… Je ne… »

Rose se mit soudainement à rire. « Tu rougis. Je peux sentir la chaleur d'ici. » Le brui de K9 qui revenait avec un verre d'eau et une boîte de comprimés pour le mal de tête interrompit la conversation et donna au Docteur une chance de se reprendre.

« Rose », dit-il. « Ma chère et merveilleuse Rose. Oui, tu es spéciale. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point : je n'ai pas de mots pour ça. Mais, oui, avant que je ne te connaisse, il y a eu d'autres qui sont venues avec moi dans le TARDIS, qui ont partagé les risques, les terreurs, les aventures où l'on est presque morts. Sarah et Jo étaient deux d'entre ils. Ils ont, de bien des manières, les mêmes qualités que toi. Vous êtes tous courageux, loyaux, merveilleux, et vous avez l'esprit vif. Et je serais un Seigneur du Temps mort sans chacun de vous. Mais toi… Tu es… Plus que ça. J'ai déjà perdu le compte du nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et je t'aime pour ça. Et parce que tu es la seule qui a jamais voulu me présenter à sa mère. »

« C'est tout ce qui me rend spéciale ? » demanda-t-elle, rigolant bien qu'elle veuille désespérément un autre type de réponse à cette question.

« Ce n'est pas assez ? »

« C'est un début. »

« Et, au fait, il n'y avait pas que des femmes qui sont venues avec moi. Il y a aussi eu beaucoup de jeunes hommes comme Harry. Maintenant, va dormir. Demain va être chargé. » Il se tourna dans son sac de couchage et resta silencieux. Après un moment, il l'entendit respirer doucement comme si elle dormait. Juste pour en être sûr, il configura son tournevis sonique au programme adapté et examina les données qui indiquaient qu'elle était, effectivement, en plein sommeil paradoxal. Il se pencha alors et l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres, comme il avait tant voulu faire. « Dors bien, ma très chère Rose », murmura-t-il. Il se recoucha. Il ne s'endormit pas pendant un moment. « Elle pourrait faire pire… Toi aussi… Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas fermer cette possibilité. » Il l'avait fermée pendant 700 ans. Jusqu'à récemment, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle était spéciale. Ça oui. Mais s'il osait, pourrait-il jamais lui faire savoir à quel point ?


	4. Une escale à Cumbria

12th Doctor

 **L'histoire inachevée**

 **Note du traducteur :** Doctor Who appartient à la BBC et l'histoire à Rose M, Pearse que vous pouvez retrouver à ( www . pearsecom . co . uk / doctorwho / 04stopoverincumbria . htm). Je ne fais que traduire et ne gagne rien.

 **Un arrêt à Cumbria**

 _Date de parution originale : 20 juillet 2005_

Le TARDIS se matérialisa dans le coin d'un bureau sombre. La porte s'ouvrit et le Docteur sortit le premier, suivi par Rose et Sarah Jane.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Rose. Et quand ?

–- Nous sommes à la résidence Coniston View pour filles, répondit le Docteur. Et il est quatre heures du matin. Je me suis un peu trompé dans le calcul de l'heure d'arrivée.

–- Tu te rends compte qu'on aurait pu prendre un avion à Gatwick pour l'Irlande dans deux heures, lui dit Sarah.

–- T'en fais pas, dit Rose. Le Docteur peut nous y emmener avant qu'on se mette en route…

— Ou plus vraisemblablement trois cents ans dans le futur, commenta sèchement Sarah Jane.

— Merci pour votre confiance à toutes les deux. J'aurais souhaité qu'Harry soit venu – je n'aurais pas été en infériorité numérique. Et baissez la voix. Il est quatre heures du matin. »

Le Docteur se faufila près du bureau. Il prit la plaque dessus et lut le nom. « Dorothy Weir, directrice. Mmm ! » Il se retourna et se cogna contre un classeur, renversant le classeur à courrier posé dessus.

« Baisse le son, murmura bruyamment Sarah. Il est quatre heures.

— Très drôle. » Le Docteur atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit. Rose et Sarah Jane le suivirent. Il s'engagea dans le couloir au-delà. « Ace ! » cria-t-il alors que la lampe s'alluma et qu'une batte de base-ball s'abattit sur sa tête.

« Docteur ! » Rose et Sarah Jane crièrent au même moment pendant qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol, mais ce fut Rose qui l'atteint en première. Elle ne regarda même pas la femme qui était penchée à côté de lui avec la batte de base-ball levée au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle s'agenouilla et entoura sa tête. « Oh ! Je pense qu'il est mort. J'arrive pas à trouver son pouls. » Des larmes mouillèrent ses yeux et la peur noua son estomac.

« Le pouls d'un Seigneur du Temps ne peut pas être senti comme ça, lui dit Sarah Jane, penchée sur lui. Regarde » Elle guida la main de Rose sur son épaule, juste sous la clavicule. « Là, tu vois ? Et regarde ! Il est déjà en train de guérir. » Rose soupira d'un mélange de soulagement, de stupéfaction et d'un peu de peur pendant que l'égratignure sous les cheveux noirs coupés courts était miraculeusement évanouie et que le sang disparaissait.

Un moment plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, puis Sarah Jane, puis Dorothy Weir alias Ace, qui était debout au-dessus de lui, agrippant toujours la batte de base-ball, mais maintenant tremblant d'horreur, réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait et à qui.

« Il m'a appelée Ace, trembla-t-elle. Personne sur Terre ne m'appelle Ace… juste… Professeur, c'est vraiment vous ?

— Après ce remodelage crânien, je ne suis pas sûr de ça. Laissez-moi une minute. » Le Docteur se remit agilement sur ses pieds. Il regarda le femme qui se faisait maintenant appeler Dorothy Weir. Elle avait la quarantaine mais avait une fraîcheur dans son visage qui la faisait paraître plus jeune. Son expression était entre l'horreur et l'incrédulité.

Le Docteur l'étreignit. « Salut Ace, dit-il. Tu n'as pas changé – et je suis tellement content. Je voudrait te présenter Sarah Jane, qui est une TRÈS vieille amie…

— Hé ! Je suis pas si vieille, s'il-te-plaît…

— Une très CHÈRE amie, corrigea le Docteur. Et Rose, qui est une nouvelle et m'est TRÈS chère. On voudrait d'inviter à nous rejoindre dans un voyage pour l'Irlande pour aider un autre ami à résoudre un mystère.

« J'adorerais, dit-elle. Comme au bon vieux temps. Mais j'ai des responsabilités, maintenant. Mon mari, Mike, et moi, on fait fonctionner cet établissement. C'est un foyer pour délinquantes adolescentes… pour les aider à se réhabiliter…

— C'est vraiment très utile, dit le Docteur d'un air approbateur. Donc je suppose que vous n'avez plus d'armurerie pleine de Nitro-9, je suppose.

— Malheureusement, non, rit d'un air grave Ace alias Dorothy. Je ne veux pas penser à ce que quelques-unes des filles pourraient faire avec.

–- Je vais te ramener ici quand on aura fini, promit-il. Personne ne saura que tu était partie.

— Ou il pourrait te perdre dans la galaxie Oméga » dit Sarah. Rose s'esclaffa. Le Docteur leur jeta un regard noir.

« OK, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Ace tendit sa batte au Docteur pendant qu'elle attrapait une veste en cuir sur le porte-manteau dans son bureau. Elle la mit et semblait dix ans plus jeune ? Rose rechercha son assortiment de badges épinglés dessus, comprenant deux badges Blue Peter et un du club de supporters du Charlton Athletic.

« Charlton Athletic ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, je sais. Il avait l'habitude de me charrier avec ça. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ils sont meilleurs que Preston North End tout le temps. » Elle reprit la batte des mains du Docteur et la balança dur son épaule. « Allez, c'est parti. »


	5. Vampyres de Tara

**L'histoire inachevée**

 **Note du traducteur :** Doctor Who appartient à la BBC et l'histoire à Rose M, Pearse que vous pouvez retrouver à (www . pearsecom . co . uk / doctorwho / 05vampyres . htm). Je ne fais que traduire et ne gagne rien.

 **Vampyres de Tara**

 _Date de parution originale : 22 juillet 2005._

Joe Grant Jones passait au crible la terre s'effritant qui avait été sortie d'une tranchée d'exploration, dans ce qui était presque sûrement un autre site funéraire pré-chrétien. Avec le chantier de la nouvelle autoroute qui allait raser toute la région, chaque minute comptait. Mais c'était un travail qui demandait patience et concentration.

Sa concentration était définitivement perturbée peu de temps après, quand un appel d'air soudain souleva le sol dans son tamis et lui envoya dans le visage. Pendant qu'elle se nettoyait, elle entendit un son qui avait été aussi familier que celui de la voiture de Clifford qui démarrait le matin. Elle se retourna, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, quand le TARDIS se matérialisa à l'extrémité du site de fouilles. Elle courut vers le vaisseau, puis s'arrêta, soudainement incertaine. Après toutes ces années…

Elle était surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années émergea, suivi par une femme d'environ quarante ans. La prochaine à émerger était son amie, Sarah Jane, qui était dans sa cinquantaine, comme elle. Le dernier occupant de la boîte bleue impossible devait être le Docteur, quoique le mince homme de quarante-et-quelque années dans sa veste en cuir et avec les cheveux noirs tondus était tellement différent du scientifique aux cheveux argentés et sorcier des gadgets qui était SON Docteur.

Elle courut à lui, s'arrêtant à trente centimètres de lui. « Docteur ? C'est toi ? C'est VRAIMENT toi ?

–- C'est vraiment moi, _dit-il_ avec un sourire, étreignant Jo tendrement. Tu vois, Ace, c'est comme ça qu'on salue un vieil ami. Pas avec un coup sur la cafetière.

–- Je vois ça, _sourit Ace_.

–- Je pensais que Sarah Jane allait venir par un moyen de transport conventionnel » dit Joe pendant qu'elle les emmenait vers le camp de base, un village de tentes plutôt organisé qu'elle leur montrait fièrement, pointant les douches et les toilettes, mais aussi un mess commun et même une tente médicale. Dans le mess, elle fit du café pour tout le monde.

« On a décidé d'emprunter le chemin des écoliers, _dit Sarah_. Cumbria, la Galaxie Oméga et un coup de lance-pierre autour des lunes de Jupiter.

— Vous allez arrêter de dénigrer mon beau TARDIS, _protesta-t-il_. Au moins, personne n'a eu le mal des transports en voyageant avec moi.

— Parle pour toi, _dit Rose_. Ce canot de sauvetage était horrible.

— Enfin, bref, Jo, _continua le Docteur_. Apparemment, il y a une sorte de mystère par ici.

— Oui, _répondit-elle_. Enfin, comme Sarah a dû te le dire, le gouvernement irlandais veut construire une autoroute au travers de la zone – Comme tu vois, elle passe très près de la Colline de Tara et même si elle n'est pas un danger, plusieurs sites d'intérêt archéologique sont sur son chemin. On a obtenu une chance de faire des fouilles là, mais on travaille contre la montre. Tout ça est connu du public. Mais là, il y a la malédiction…

— Malédiction ? Le Docteur était sceptique. « Jo ! On est en Irlande. Tu es une archéologue britannique. Les gens du coin rient à tes dépens. Je parie que vous avez entendu parler de cette malédiction au pub.

— Je confirme, _dit Joe_. Mais seulement APRÈS que trois membres de l'équipe et un du coin ont disparu. Et hier, un des corps – le type du coin – est réapparu…

— Mort ? _demanda Rose_.

— Les corps le sont en général, _répondit sèchement Jo._ Mais celui-là était plus mort que mort. Il était complètement vidé de son sang comme une pomme de pin desséchée.

— Exsanguination ? »

Rose ne pouvait pas manquer comment le Docteur se dressa, soudainement en état d'alerte face à cette nouvelle.

« Ex-tout.

— Où est le corps ? _demanda le Docteur_.

— À l'hôpital le plus proche. Les autorités veulent étouffer l'affaire. L'état du corps… ils ne veulent pas qu'il y ait d'autres rumeurs qui démarrent. Ils ne laissent personne s'en approcher.

— Alors on va à l'hôpital, dans ce cas » décida le Docteur. Il mit sa main dans sa poche pour attraper la clé du TARDIS. Sarah émit un son qui révélait son impatience. « Quoi ?

— C'est à trois kilomètres en voiture. » Joe sorti de sa poche un trousseau de clé d'apparence plus normale. « Prenez ma Land-rover.

— Je ne peux pas conduire, _dit le Docteur._

— Oh ! Allez ! Ace prit les clés des mains de Jo. J'ai appris à conduire quand j'avais douze ans ?

— Oui, mais tu as eu un permis ? _demanda le Docteur._

–- Tu as un permis pour le TARDIS ? _r_ _épondit Ace_. Allez, arrête ton char.

— Je finis mon café » dit le Docteur, buvant les dernières gouttes dans la tasse. Il se leva et se tourna vers Rose. « Tu viens ?

— En fait, je pense rester là, _répondit Rose_. Examiner des corps exsangues n'est pas mon truc. »

Pendant que Ace et le Docteur allaient chercher la Land-rover de Jo, les trois compagnons se dirigeaient de l'autre côté. Jo voulait que Rose et Sarah vissent le site convenablement.

« C'est vraiment génial, _expliqua-t-elle_. On a trouvé trois couches d'une ancienne société l'un sur l'autre. » Elle désigna trois strates apparemment identiques de sol dans le trou de fouilles. « Tout au fond, il y a un ring-fort, d'il y a peut-être 3 000 ans. Au-dessus, on a trouvé un site funéraire païen avec à peu près cinquante corps dedans, tous visiblement des guerriers qui sont morts dans une bataille, tous avec leurs biens funéraires intacts. Ça datait du premier siècle après J-C. Et encore au-dessus, on a découvert une tombe chrétienne où une centaine de corps sont enterrés, datant du dixième siècle. Le même site a été utilisé pour la même fonction par païens et chrétiens.

— Le Docteur peut conduire, _dit Sarah_ , de manière inattendue. Il le faisait quand je le connaissais. Jo la regarda.

— Attends… C'est vrai, _confirma Jo_. À quoi il joue ?

— Peut-être qu'il a oublié, _suggéra Rose_. Il doit se souvenir de beaucoup de choses.

— Ou peut-être qu'il est juste en train de jouer l'imbécile avec nous comme d'habitude, _dit Sarah_. Quand tu le connais comme je le connais, tu sais qu'il peut aller très loin et raconter un mensonge éhonté à ce propos.

— Je le connais aussi bien que toi, _rétorqua Rose_ , assez ennuyée. Peut-être mieux. Ça fait longtemps que tu as été avec lui. Il est MON Docteur maintenant. Je le comprends parfaitement bien.

— Hé… Je… » Sarah réalisa qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible avec Rose. « Je ne voulais pas…

— On sait qu'il est TON Docteur maintenant, _lui dit Joe_. Et c'est bien comme ça. On n'est pas… Je ne suis pas jalouse. Je suis contente qu'il ait quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui. Il est peut-être un Seigneur du Temps, tellement intelligent, fort et une je-sais-tout, mais il a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui – pour s'attacher à lui. Je suis contente qu'il t'ait.

— Moi aussi, _dit Sarah._ Mais… quand Ace lui a éclaté la tête et que tu étais à ses côtés en première… en le serrant dans tes bras… pleurant parce que tu croyais qu'il était vraiment blessé… C'était comme me voir il y a vingt ans à travers les yeux d'un autre. Ça m'a fait un choc. Vraiment. Mais comme Jo disait, je suis contente que tu sois là pour lui.

— Oh. » Rose regarda les deux femmes et secoua la tête. « C'est pas comme si, je pense… j'étais jalouse de vous deux. Vous l'avez connu avant… avant…

— Avant qu'il ne devienne triste, _dit Jo_. Il était déjà un connard grincheux et mal léché parfois. Rien n'a beaucoup changé depuis. Mais il est triste maintenant. Sous tout ça, il garde quelque chose qui lui fait du mal.

— Oh, je sais pour ça, _répondit Rose_. Vous ne saviez pas ? Sa planète a été détruite.

— Gallifrey ? _Sarah était choquée._

— Oui. Il y a eu une guerre. La planète a brûlé. Il est le seul à en avoir réchappé.

— Oh mon ! _s'exclama Jo_. C'est horrible.

— Il détestait Gallifrey, _se rappela Sarah_. Il en parlait comme du dernier endroit où il voudrait aller dans l'Univers. Mais quand même…

— C'était sa planète, _dit Rose_. Et il l'a vue brûler. Tout… tout le monde… parti. Ça a dû faire mal. Mais il n'a jamais… il ne… Il garde tout à l'intérieur de lui.

— Ce n'est pas être un Seigneur du Temps, _lui dit Sarah_. C'est être un homme. Harry est comme ça pour son travail. Quand il a perdu un patient quels que soient ses efforts…

— Oui, il faut que tu te souviennes de ça, _ajouta Jo_. Tout Seigneur du Temps qu'il soit, avec deux cœurs ou capable de réparer un crâne fêlé en l'espace de quelques minutes, il est avant tout, un HOMME.

— Je sais ça aussi. » Rose sourit d'une manière que les deux femmes plus âgées reconnurent immédiatement.

« Oh mon… _murmura Sarah_.

— Elle est amoureuse de lui, _s'exclama Jo._

— Il est amoureux d'elle, _ajouta Sarah._

— Quoi ? _Rose regarda Sarah._ Tu le penses vraiment ?

— Oui, _dit Sarah_. Je le pensais hier. La façon dont il te regarde. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il me regarde comme ça. Il m'aimait comme une amie. Rien de plus. Mais toi…

— Oh ! Rose ! _Jo l'embrassa._ Je suis tellement contente. C'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Peut-être depuis toujours. Promets juste d'être vraie avec lui. Ne le laisse pas tomber. Ne brise pas ses cœurs.

— Ne le laisse pas non plus briser le tien, _l'avertit Sarah_. Ne le laisse pas te repousser. Il t'aime. Il doit l'admettre. Fais-le te dire ce qu'il ressent.

— Je vais le faire, dit-elle. J'ai l'intention… mais… Agghghh. » Elle regarda dans la tranchée à côté d'elles. Il y avait un corps, et il ne venait pas du premier siècle, quoiqu'il ne pouvait pas être dans un pire état dans ce cas. Le corps était sec comme une momie égyptienne sans ses bandages.

Exsangue ?

Desséché était une description plus fidèle.

« C'est Mike Heyes ! _s'exclama Jo._ Un des membres de l'équipe qui ont disparus. Je reconnais ses vêtements. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça ?

— Rien de terrien ne pourrait faire ça. » Les trois femmes se retournèrent pour voir Harry debout là. Sarah courut vers lui et il l'embrassa. « U.N.I.T. a été appelé. La section locale irlandaise évidemment, mais j'ai insisté pour être dispatché comme officier médical. » Il descendit dans la fosse et se pencha au-dessus du corps. « Tous les fluides ont été drainés de ce corps jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait ça, mais ce n'est rien de naturellement terrien.

— Excellent diagnostique, docteur Sullivan », dit le Docteur, arrivant sur la scène quelques instants après Harry. Rose se retourna et courut vers lui. Sarah et Jo s'échangèrent des clins d'œil de compréhension mutuelle pendant qu'il entourait Rose de ses bras et l'embrassait sur le front. « Vous autres de U.N.I.T. avez verrouillé la morgue de l'hôpital, _dit-il à Harry_. Même le papier psychique ne pourrait me faire rentrer. Mais on a un autre spécimen ici de toute façon. Emmenez-le au camp et on pourra l'examiner correctement. »

Jo le regarda avec horreur. « Docteur ! Ce 'spécimen' était un de mes amis.

— Je suis désolé, _dit-il_. Mais si j'ai raison – et tu sais que oui, parce que je n'ai jamais tort – tout le monde ici est en danger. Faire en sorte que personne d'autre ne soit tué passe avant des larmes pour quelqu'un au-delà de notre aide. »

— Le village a été bouclé, _ajouta Harry._ Ils pensent que c'est une sorte de peste. Ils ont essayé de contrôler ça, mais il y en a eu d'autres. Huit en tout, des fermiers locaux principalement. Des gens qui ne manqueront pas à grand monde.

— Ce n'est pas une peste, _lui dit le Docteur_. Le village devrait être évacué. Et le prochain aussi. Le moins de personnes pour nourrir ces choses…

— Choses ? » Rose observait le corps que Harry et un des archéologues mettaient dans un sac pour le transfert au camp. « Nourrir ? »

Le Docteur ne dit rien de plus pendant qu'ils retournaient au camp. Dans la tente médicale, les personnels de U.N.I.T. apportaient leurs générateurs et leur équipement. Près d'eux, il y avait un homme avec "ministre" presque écrit sur son front, et un prêtre. Tous deux semblaient se disputer avec Clifford, le mari de Jo et directeur de fouilles.

« Quoi encore ?, grogna impatiemment le Docteur alors qu'il marchait vers eux. Salut Cliff, c'est sympa de te revoir. Et qui êtes-vous ? » Il fixa le ministre qui s'arrêta au milieu de sa fulmination.

« Je prends les choses en main, _dit l'homme._

— Je ne crois pas, non. Je suis responsable ici, _répondit le Docteur et personne qui le connaissait n'en doutait_. Alors, qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis Diarmuid Ó Múireadach. Je suis le Ministre des Transports. Je suis ici pour savoir pourquoi il y a eu tant de morts et de disparitions associées au projet d'autoroute.

— Non. Mícháel Ó Loinsigh est le Ministre des Transports. » Le ministre était surpris. Non seulement le Docteur connaissait le nom des membres du Cabinet du gouvernement irlandais, mais il pouvait prononcer leurs noms facilement. Rose, Ace, Sarah et Jo se sourirent, savourant le Docteur en plein mode autocrate Haut Gallifreyien. « Vous êtes d'un ministère anonyme et secret qui est mis en branle quand les protocoles que tous les pays membres de U.N.I.T observent sont violés. Vous êtes ici parce qu'il y a une incursion alien dans votre pays.

— Je… » commença le ministre. Le Docteur tourna toute la puissance de son regard hypnotique sur lui. Rose était presque désolée pour elle. Le Docteur en mode "regard intense" flétrissait la volonté.

— « Retournez à Dublin, _lui dit-il avec force_. Dites à votre gouvernement que l'incursion alien est traitée par des gens qui savent ce qu'ils font. Et dites au vrai Ministre des Transports que même s'il doit construire le plus grand pont du monde et dérouter l'autoroute au travers du Lancashire, elle ne passe pas par ici. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous avez réveillé sous ce sol. Et vous n'avez aucune idée de l'importance de cette colline pour votre existence future. Maintenant allez-vous-en. Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité ici. » L'homme cligna des yeux une fois, se retourna et fit exactement ce que le Docteur avait dit.

« C'est une belle astuce » dit Clifford. Le Docteur se tourna vers le prêtre.

« Et que pouvez-vous faire pour aider la situation ? » Rose trouvait qu'il paraissait un peu moins impatient avec le prêtre, mais un peu uniquement. Pendant qu'il attendait la réponse, il fit entrer Harry et Clifford dans la tente médicale avec le corps. Clifford était le directeur du site, Harry était un chirurgien en chef de la marine, mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les deux étaient devenus subordonnés à partir du moment où le Docteur avait dit qu'il était le responsable. Maintenant, ils faisaient ce qu'il voulait sans même avoir besoin de demander.

« Je suis ici pour bénir le camp et chasser les mauvais esprits réveillés par la perturbation d'un site funéraire, _dit le prêtre_. Et… peut-être que je peux dire une prière pour l'âme de ce pauvre homme.

— Son âme est partie depuis longtemps, _dit le Docteur_. Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer. » Il ouvrit le sac pour révéler la coquille desséchée de ce qui fut un homme. Le prêtre blêmit. « Continuez », lui dit le Docteur.

Le prêtre se pencha au-dessus du corps et lui administra l'Extrême Onction, mais c'était clairement inutile. Même lui le savait. Harry l'éloigna avec douceur pour pouvoir pratique l'autopsie. Ils observèrent tous avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur alors que Harry ouvrait le torse de feu Mike Heyes pour découvrir que chacun de ses organes était aussi sec que l'extérieur de son corps.

« Mais… Professeur… _demanda Ace_. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la colline et qu'est-ce qui a attaqué ces gens ?

— La colline na rien à voir avec les attaques, _dit le Docteur._ On ne devrait pas la tripoter parce qu'un grand pouvoir repose en dessous – un pouvoir fait pour le bien – mais qui pourrait être utilisé pour faire le mal très facilement. Il s'arrêta de parler pour un moment. « Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'est vraiment la Colline de Tara ?

— C'est l'ancien siège des Hauts Rois d'Irlande, _dit Jo._

— Oui, ça l'était dans les temps païens, _ajouta le prêtre_. Ce pourrait aussi être un ancien cimetière. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle ne devrait pas être dérangée.

— Oh, c'est correct », dit le Docteur. Il sortit, et le reste du groupe, qui n'avait pas d'instruction pour le moment et curieux de voir où il allait, le suivit. Il se tenait près de la tranchée principale et regardait la colline à moins de trois kilomètres. C'était l'objet de folklore et de mythes pour des milliers d'années et, en ce moment, l'objet d'une peur inconnue. « Et je suis totalement d'accord pour la laisser tranquille. » Il fit une pause pour un moment, avant de raconter l'histoire.

« Pendant ce que vous historiens appellent le sixième siècle avant Jésus-Christ, un vaisseau s'échoua sur la côte irlandaise. Parmi les passagers qui ont atteint la rive étaient trois étrangers de l'Extrême Orient, un sage, nommé Ollamh Fodhla, son secrétaire, Simon Bruach et une princesse babylonienne, Tamar Tephi, descendante du Roi David d'Israël. Ils apportèrent avec eux trois trésors : la harpe de David, une grande pierre non-taillée qui était connue comme la Lia Fail, ou Pierre de la Destinée, mais c'était originellement la pierre où Jacob a posé sa tête – l'oreiller de Jacob et un coffre dont personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il contenait, mais qui était considéré comme les restes de l'Arche d'Alliance. Tous ces trésors furent emportés au Palais de Tara quand Tamar Tephi fut mariée au Haut Roi d'Irlande, Eochaidh. Quand ils se marièrent, il est dit que la harpe se joua elle-même et que la pierre parla, déclarant le Haut Roi et sa nouvelle Reine de vrai sang royal. De là, les Irlandais ont la légende de la Harpe de Tara et c'est la raison pour laquelle la harpe est le symbole sur leur emblème officiel. La Pierre de la Destinée est cachée en Écosse et les Anglais ont un faux qu'ils pensent être la vraie à Londres sous le trône de couronnement de leurs monarques. Mais l'Arche d'Alliance est sous la colline de Tara dans la tombe de Tamar Tephi.

— L'Arche d'Alliance ? _dit Jo._ La boîte qui contient les tablettes sur lesquelles sont écrits les dix Commandements ?

— Oui

— C'est ici… en Irlande ? _demanda Sarah._

— Oui.

— Dieu du ciel ! _s'exclama le prêtre_

— En général.

— Indiana Jones était très loin alors » dit Rose. Le Docteur lui sourit. D'une façon détournée qu'elle comprit instantanément.

« Effectivement. Et ses vêtements étaient ringards, aussi. » Sarah Jane rigola à cette remarque et dit quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos de l'hôpital et de la charité. « Les réalisateurs avaient raison sur une chose, par contre. Souvenez-vous de la lumière venant de l'Arche. Ils l'ont appelé une radio pour parler avec Dieu. Cette partie était fausse. Le contenu de l'Arche n'était pas des tablettes de pierre ou quoique ce soit qui ait de rapport avec votre Dieu, mon Père. L'Arche contient un fragment d'une étoile nommée l'Œil de l'Harmonie, dont les fragments ont été éparpillées à travers l'univers dans un grand cataclysme il y a un milliard d'années. Ils sont devenus des objets d'adoration dans différentes cultures partout dans l'univers parce quiconque y était exposé mourait ou vivait selon qu'ils étaient bons ou mauvais.

— Wow ! _dit Rose doucement_

— Monsieur ! _Interjeta le prêtre_. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire par "votre Dieu". J'en comprends que vous ne croyez pas…

— Oh, je crois. Je n'ai jamais vraiment rencontré votre Dieu, mais je suis tombé Fils, une fois. Un bon gars, un peu véhément…

— Monsieur ! » Le prêtre fixait le Docteur, se demanda s'il avait entendu quelque chose de terriblement blasphématoire, ou très profond.

« Mon Père, _dit le Docteur gentiment._ Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas de taille. Ceci est au-delà de votre religion.

— Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose soit au-delà de Dieu, _dit le prêtre._ Si ce que vous dites est vrai… si une des plus importantes reliques sacrées repose à quelques kilomètres de là où nous sommes…

— Elle y est et elle y reste, _insista le Docteur_. Les humains ne sont ni purement mauvais, ni totalement bons – vous n'êtes pas anges et démons. Je suis content de dire que la plupart d'entre vous sont un peu des deux. Les meilleurs d'entre vous ont vos vices. Les pires d'entre vous ont de quoi devenir bon. Et c'est une raison pour laquelle j'aime l'humanité. Parce que le bien ou le mal absolu sont le plus souvent une énorme nuisance. Et quelqu'un qui essaie de vous juger sur ces critères doit rester où il est, pour toujours. Enfin bref, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui ce passe ici. Ce que vous avez ici est une crise de vampyrisme. »

De nouveau, le Docteur bougeait, sautant dans le trou et examinant le sol à différents niveaux avec son tournevis sonique.

« Quoi ? » Cette fois, c'était Sarah qui avait les références culturelles. « Comme Dracula ?

— Dracula était un personnage fictif inventé par un Dublinois du XIXᵉ siècle qui aurait dû sortir un peu plus souvent. Les Vampyres sont une espèce alien qui parcourent l'univers, suçant leurs victimes jusqu'à les dessécher. Quand ils trouvent une récolte riche sur une planète assez peuplée, ils font un festin jusqu'à presque exterminer la population, puis ils hibernent, parfois pour cinq cents ans – voire mille – avant de se réveiller pour festoyer de nouveau. C'est pourquoi vous avez deux sites funéraires l'un sur l'autre. Des victimes dans des charniers. Il y avait un nid de Vampyres ici. Les ouvriers de l'autoroute ou vos fouilles ont dérangé le nid. Et maintenant, ils se nourrissent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? _Clifford posa la question fondamentale._

— Vous pouvez… » commença le Docteur, puis il s'arrêta. Ses yeux, qui n'étaient pas à moitié aveuglés par le soleil directement comme les humains l'auraient été, virent quelque chose fondant à travers le ciel, devenant de plus en plus gros. « Attention ! » En criant, il attrapa les deux personnes les plus proches et les tira au fond du trou. Sarah et Jo glapirent de douleurs alors qu'elles glissèrent dans le sol meuble. Le Docteur se démena à sortir du trou. Mais c'était trop tard. Les trois Vampyres étaient sur leurs proies.

Contrairement à ce que tout ce que Bram Stoker imaginait, ils n'étaient pas humains, ni même humanoïdes. Ils ressemblaient plus à des chiens avec des crocs, des griffes, la peau écailleuse et des ailes grossières. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, deux des créatures avaient attrapé Clifford et le prêtre et s'envolaient. La troisième était sur Rose.

« Non ! » hurla le Docteur, volant presque vers la créature. Ace, au même moment, leva sa batte de base-ball et la frappa autour de la tête. Elle eut deux coups avant que le Docteur – il n'y avait d'autre mot – ne zappe la créature entre les yeux avec un rayon de lumière pure du tournevis sonique. La chose mugit de douleur et de fureur et réussit à décoller un peu avant de s'évaporer. Rose tomba comme une pierre, mais le Docteur était là. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras.

« Rose ! Ma Rose ! » cria-t-il, voyant son visage pâle et sentant son sang couler à flots d'un trou béant dans son cou. « Oh non, non… non… » Elle était déjà encore plus légère, comme si son corps était un flasque vide.

Le Docteur courut à la tente médicale, tenant Rose fermement dans ses bras. « Aide-moi, _cria-t-il à Harry qui essaya de la prendre des bras._ Non, je vais m'en occuper. Cherche ce qu'il te faut pour faire une transfusion sanguine maintenant !

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, _dit Harry._ On n'a pas de sang ici. Et d'autre part, c'est trop tard !, Regarde-la. Elle a perdu trop de sang. Je suis désolé.

— Ne me dis pas qu'il est trop tard. Une transfusion peut la sauver s'il y a moins de blabla et plus d'action. »

Même s'il savait que c'était inutile, Harry montait ce qui était nécessaire dans l'équipement apporté par U.N.I.T quelques heures auparavant. « Mais on ne connaît pas son groupe sanguin. »

— Peu importe, _dit le Docteur, posant Rose sur la table d'opération et enlevant sa veste, essayant de ne pas regarder au_ _sang épais et collant qui la recouvrait._ Tu vas lui donner mon sang.

— Tu es un alien. Ton sang a moins de chances que tous les autres d'être compatible, _dit Harry._

— Au contraire, _dit le Docteur._ Mon sang n'a pas de groupe. Il est compatible avec tout le monde. Et c'est ce qu'il lui faut pour sauver sa vie. Maintenant, arrête de parler mets-y-toi. _Le Docteur caressa les cheveux de Rose et murmura à ses oreilles._ Tu vas vivre, Rose. Tu le dois. J'ai promis à ta mère que je veillerai sur toi jusqu'à ta mort. Mais je voulais que ce jour soit dans très longtemps. »

Harry nettoya le bras du Docteur et y inséra une aiguille attachée à un tube fin. Il inséra l'autre bout dans le bras de Rose et fixa les deux bouts avec du ruban chirurgical. « Lève-toi, _dit-il_. On doit laisser la gravité faire son boulot. » Le Docteur fait ce qu'il dit. Le sang coula dans son bras, dans le tube puis dans le bras de Rose. Presque immédiatement, elle semblait aller mieux. Son visage, blanc comme un linge, reprenait des couleurs et le Docteur soupira de soulagement quand il l'entendit prendre une profonde et longue inspiration pendant qu'elle se battait pour reprendre conscience. Harry maintint son bras immobile tout en chronométrant la transfusion. « Ça suffit, _dit-il après un moment._

— Encore un peu, _dit le Docteur_. Elle en a besoin.

— Toi aussi, _répondit Harry._ Alien ou pas, tu ne peux pas vivre sans sang non plus. _Il arrêta la transfusion._

— Prends une autre pinte, _dit le Docteur._ Je peux m'en passer. Mon corps est capable de restaurer le sang en quelques minutes. Je suis un alien, Harry. Ne l'oublie pas.

— Mais…

— Fais-le », insista le Docteur.

À contrecœur, Harry siphonna une pinte du sang, curieusement orangé et dépourvu des globules rouges du sang humain, du Docteur dans un contenant stérile. « Parfait », dit le Docteur, se frottant le bras. Réparer une petite incision dans sa chair était un boulot facile pour ses cellules régénératrices, mais ça démangeait énormément après. Il se tourna pour regarder Rose. Il vit sa blessure horrible dans le cou disparaître. C'était ce qu'il espérait. Une fois que son sang circulait dans son corps, il allait réparer même la morsure du Vampyre. D'un presque coma agité, elle glissa vers un sommeil ordinaire qui, avec son sang fort, allait rétablir sa santé rapidement. Il revint vers Harry et commença à lui apprendre comment faire un sérum à partir de son sang. « Quand tu l'as, inocule tout le monde au camp et dans le village également.

— Ça fait quoi ? d _emanda Harry._

— ça va les rendre immangeable pour les Vampyres – tu as entendu parler de la nourriture qui ne convient pas aux gens. Eh bien le sang des Seigneurs du Temps ne leur convient pas du tout.

— Tu le sais ? _Demanda Harry et il souhaitait ne pas l'avoir fait._

— Ils ont essayé une fois, _dit-il_. Ils n'ont pas du tout aimé mon goût.

— Docteur ? » Il se retourna Rose était assise. Elle semblait en meilleure santé que jamais. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis là ?

— Tu es tombée quand on s'est fait attaquer par les Vampyres, _dit-il._ Tu t'es cognée la tête.

— Alors pourquoi j'ai mal à la gorge ? d _emanda-t-elle._

— Ça ne fait rien, _dit-il._ Allez, je ne peux pas rester par ici pour apprendre la biologie à Harry. On doit attraper les Vampyres. » Elle sauta de la table, aussi alerte qu'une fille de vingt ans en bonne santé pouvait être. Même le Docteur était un peu étonné à quel point elle était bien. Elle semblait inconsciente du traumatisme, et il était content pour ça. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne s'apercevrait pas que son T-shirt était toujours couvert de sang séché.

Sarah et Jo se ruèrent sur lui quand il sortit de la tente médicale. Elles fixèrent Rose avec stupéfaction pendant qu'elle le suivait.

« Pas le temps pour blablater, _dit-il vivement._ Un Vampyre est de l'histoire ancienne. Deux sont partis – avec Clifford et le prêtre. » Il regarda Jo et mit une main sur son épaule. « Ils prennent un pour se nourrir et un pour plus tard – comme réserve vivante. Soit Cliff ou le prêtre est déjà mort, je suis désolé. Si je pars maintenant, il y a une chance sur deux. Sinon, aucune chance. Sarah, Jo, je eux que vous aidiez Harry. Il a un truc à faire au village. Ace… » Il regarda à son avant-dernière compagnon de voyage. Quelque chose de la délinquante de seize ans émergeait de la maîtresse de maison de quarante ans. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la ceinture de munitions, les poches pleines de grenade, la mitraillette d'assaut P-90 et le lance-roquette qu'elle avait accessoirisé avec ses vêtements. « Ace… laisse tomber le lance-roquette et va voir Harry d'abord. Il doit te faire une inoculation. Alors tu pourras venir avec nous. Rose… _Il se dirigea vers la_ _L_ _and-rover de Jo._ Montez », dit-il à Rose et Ace pendant qu'elle revenait en courant, se frottant l'épaule là où elle avait reçu une dose de sérum fait à partir du sang alien du Docteur.

« Attends un peu, _dit Rose pendant qu'il démarrait la Land-rover._ Tu peux conduire. _Ace et son armurerie miniature était sur la banquette arrière. Rose était à son côté._

— Ça, oui. » Le Docteur lui lança un de ses sourires insondables. Il lui passa le tournevis sonique. « Je pense que je sais où on va, mais au cas où, règle-le sur Omicron Zêta. » Il savait pertinemment que l'alphabet grec n'était pas appris aux élèves d'école secondaire du nord londonien, mais elle régla le tournevis parfaitement bien sans nécessiter d'autres explications.

Il ne faudrait pas plus d'une journée pour que son sang dilue celui du Docteur, mais pour un temps, elle avait quelques-unes des capacités mentales et physiques d'un Seigneur du Temps. Il espérait qu'il y eut une façon de rendre ça permanent. Il était presque sûr qu'il y en avait une, mais les scientifiques gallifreyiens n'avaient jamais trop regardé la compatibilité génétique entre humains et Seigneurs du Temps. Ils préféraient, contre l'évidence vivante produite par des individus comme lui-même, nés d'une mère humaine, nier la possibilité que ce soit possible. Il se souvint alors, avec un plus gros pincement au cœur, qu'il n'y avait plus de scientifiques gallifreyiens, ni de Haut Conseil délivrant leurs ordres impérieux.

Il avala sa salive, réprimant les émotions qui se glissaient spontanément entre les fissures dans son armure mentale qui avait été assez endommagée comme ça récemment. Il focalisa son attention sur le tournevis sonique alors qu'il bourdonnait et vibrait légèrement dans les mains de Rose. « Relève-le un peu », dit-il et il lut les coordonnées que le tournevis recueillait pendant qu'elle le levait.

« ADN alien droit devant. Attachez-vous toutes les deux. On va prendre à travers champ. » Rose et Ace eurent à peine le temps d'obéir avant qu'il ne fasse prendre à la Land-rover un virage très serré à gauche à travers le portail ouvert d'un champ et accéléra. La Land-rover fonça à travers le champ et conduit simplement dans la porte branlante en bois qui fermait de l'autre côté et la mit par terre quand, contre toute attente même pour un véhicule tout terrain, elle plana au-dessus du fossé de drainage et continua avec seulement une petite plainte de l'essieu arrière.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas conduit, pensa-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Et c'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été dans un centre d'examen. Et le bureau des permis de Swansea n'avait jamais eu besoin de répondre pour demander son nom complet – une question difficile au mieux. Mais il pouvait conduire. Il avait l'habitude de conduire beaucoup. Il y a longtemps, quand Jo était un peu plus veille que Rose était maintenant, les Seigneurs du Temps avaient fait de la Terre sa prison en désactivant simplement les circuits spatiaux du TARDIS. C'était la partie la moins physiquement douloureux de sa punition pour sa rébellion contre leur politique de non-interférence. Il avait beaucoup conduit, à ce moment, puisqu'ils avaient rendu son TARDIS inutile pour la plus grande part.

De nouveau, il y eut un pincement de cœur même pour les traits les plus arrogants de la société des Seigneurs du Temps quand il réalisa que cette société avait brûlé avec sa planète. Cette fois, Rose lui détournait l'attention de ces pensées. Sa question n'était guère pertinente envers la course entre la vie et la mort où ils étaient, mais c'était vraiment la distraction dont il avait besoin.

« Docteur, dis-moi, _dit-elle._ La raison pour laquelle tu m'as emmenée ici avec toutes les autres – Sarah, Jo, Ace – est-ce que tu essaies de m'adoucir pour m'abandonner comme tu l'as fait pour elles ?

— Je ne les ai pas "abandonnées", _protesta-t-il._ Elles m'ont toutes laissées parce qu'elles voulaient une vie normale. Ça peut devenir fastidieux de voyager dans l'univers pour redresser les torts. Parfois, un peu de vie domestique peut être un bon changement. Jo – elle est tombée amoureuse de Clifford quand on s'est battus contre des limaces géantes radioactives dans une mine de charbon galloise. Sarah, tu en connais un peu – elle s'est mariée avec Harry et s'est installée dans une banlieue. Ace… _Il la regarda dans le rétroviseur._ Ace détestait la Terre et voulait parcourir l'univers, mais même elle a réalisé, finalement, qu'on n'est jamais aussi bien qu'à la maison.

— C'est ce que je me dis, _dit Ace pendant qu'elle ajustait tendrement le lance-roquette qu'elle avait amené malgré l'injonction du Docteur._ Non, c'est vrai, je suis partie parce que je l'ai choisi. Honnêtement.

— Tu vois. Et pour toi – si tu t'ennuies de ma compagnie dès la semaine prochaine, je vais te remmener chez toi avec ton ancienne vie – Jackie, Mickey, frites et haricots et tout ce qui est une vie normale pour toi. Je vais te souhaiter tout le bien du monde. Et je vais le penser, aussi, parce que je ne voudrais rien d'autre pour toi. Mais si tu restes – tu peux rester pour toujours – ou aussi longtemps que pour toujours est pour un humain. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour prendre soin de toi, et de moi aussi, parce que je me sentirais coupable de me faire tuer et te laisser coincée dans la galaxie Oméga. Mais si tu choisis de rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu sois une vieille femme de quatre-vingt-trois ans, je voudrais toujours de toi. Tu seras toujours ma Rose et je voudrais toujours de toi à mes côtés.

— C'est chose la plus gentille que quelqu'un m'a jamais dit », dit-elle. Elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour. Il se demanda si c'était vrai. "Prendre soin d'elle, ne jamais rechercher un modèle plus jeune." Il pouvait faire ça. Sans problème. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il espérait que ça l'était, parce qu'il pouvait la laisser aux frites, haricots et à la normalité.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux relevés du tournevis sonique alors que Rose le tenait comme une baguette de sourcier. Comme il le pensait, ils se dirigeaient droit vers la Colline de Tara. Il y avait, il le savait, des lois contre la conduite sur la colline. Mais chaque seconde comptait, et même s'il prétendait autrement, remplacer trois quarts de son sang dans la dernière demi-heure avait sapé sa force. Le plus vite il pouvait les rattraper, le mieux c'était.

« Docteur ! » Le cri de Ace perça son crâne presque aussi douloureusement que son attaque à la batte. Il écrasa le frein et la Land-rover vira et s'arrêta à un angle droit avec sa direction originelle. Il avait détaché sa ceinture de sécurité et se tourna juste au moment où le toit du véhicule était arraché. Le Vampyre couvrit la lumière du soleil alors qu'il flottait au-dessus d'eux, prêt à les cueillir dans leurs sièges. Le Docteur se jeta sur Rose, déterminé à ce qu'elle ne soit pas la victime une seconde fois. Au même moment, il vit Ace se détacher, ouvrir la porte arrière à coup de pied, se jeter en avant dans une roulade avant, se mettre à genoux et tirer avec son lance-roquettes. Le Vampyre monta rapidement, le missile logé dans ce qui paraissait être un estomac. Il était à peu près à neuf mètres de haut quand le missile explosa.

« Je suis content que je t'aie fait emporter ce lance-roquettes », dit le Docteur pendant qu'il aidait Rose à sortir de l'épave de la Land-rover. Ace jeta le lance-roquettes à usage unique, verrouilla et chargea le P-90. « Je ne sais pas laquelle d'entre vous était la pire, _soupira-t-il._ Toi avec tes armes à feu, ou Leela…

— Une autre de ton harem ? _demanda Rose._

— Oh, Leela ! _sourit le Docteur._ Xena, la princesse guerrière avec une fixation meurtrière. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour lui apprendre qu'il y avait des meilleures façons de s'occuper d'ennemis que de leur trancher la gorge. » Il prit le tournevis sonique des mains tremblantes de Rose et le regarda. « Allez, par là. » Il escalada le flanc abrupt de la grande Colline de Tara. Rose et Ace échangèrent un regard, puis le suivirent. Il ralentit un peu la cadence quand elles le rattrapèrent parce qu'il le sentait un peu. Rose semblait énergique pendant qu'elle le dépassait et continuait de marcher, et il songea qu'il lui aurait donné sa dernière goutte de sang n'importe quand. Ça aurait valu le coup.

« Docteur ! » Il l'entendit appeler et courut pour la rattraper. Ils étaient à peu près à la moitié de la hauteur de la colline et on voyait l'entrée de ce qui semblait une caverne faite par l'homme. Faite par l'homme ? Pensa-t-il avec regret. Faite par les Vampyre ! Juste à l'intérieur était le corps exsangue du prêtre. Le Docteur se pencha sur le corps et le toucha brièvement.

« Puisse le Dieu auquel vous croyez vous garder, _murmura-t-il. Puis il se releva._ On doit se dépêcher. Il reste un Vampyre et un repas vivant… Cliff. Je ne peux pas revenir vers Jo et lui dire qu'on a échoué. » Ils contournèrent le corps du prêtre et entrèrent dans le tunnel. Les yeux supérieurs du Docteur lui permettaient de voir dans le noir. Il prit la main de Rose dans la sienne et rechercha Ace du regard. Elle prit un bâton lumineux et l'alluma. Les yeux du Docteur s'adaptèrent immédiatement à la lumière verte et ils marchèrent rapidement.

« On descend… _observa Rose après quelques minutes._

— Oui, _dit le Docteur._ J'avais remarqué.

— On va trouver l'Arche ?

— Je ne pense pas qu'on va aller si bas. En outre, j'aurais des relevés plus étranges sur le tournevis sonique que maintenant.

— Dommage. J'aurais aimé voir ça.

— Non, _insista le Docteur._ Je l'ai déjà dit. Certaines choses ne devraient pas être dérangées. Certaines choses devraient être laissées seules.

— L'Œil de l'Harmonie, _se souvint Rose._ Tu avais l'air d'en savoir quelque chose.

— Oui. C'est le cœur de la technologie des Seigneurs du Temps. _Il enferma sa main dans les siennes, remarquant à quel point elle était petite et fragile._ Un fragment que tu pourrais tenir dans ta main alimente le TARDIS.

— Alors comment ce fragment est arrivé dans l'Arche d'Alliance ?

— Aucune idée, _dit-il._ Avant mon temps. J'imagine qu'un fragment est atterrit sur Terre et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'est mélangé avec les rites religieux israélites. Mais ils n'auraient pu trouver de meilleur endroit pour le cacher qu'ici. Bonne pensée. Ou simplement de la chance. Mais il est là. » Le tunnel continuait plus bas et se séparait en deux. Le Docteur regarda le tournevis sonique et tourna à droite, lui et Rose côte à côte, Ace derrière eux.

« Professeur, _dit Ace pendant qu'ils continuaient à marcher dans la pénombre._ Dites-moi… Je me suis demandé toutes ces années…

— Ouh là ! _Soupira-t-il._ Ça va être une de ces questions embarrassantes, je me trompe ?

— Qui êtes-vous ? d _emanda Ace._ Quel est votre nom ? Votre vrai nom, je veux dire. Pas…

— Il ne m'a jamais du non plus, _dit Rose._

— Je ne peux pas vous dire, _leur dit-il._ Je ne sais pas.

— Tu ne sais pas ? Comment quelqu'un peut ne pas connaître son propre nom ? » Il resserra ses mains sur celle de Rose pendant qu'il rassemblait ses pensées pour leur donner une réponse adéquate.

« En neuf-cent-quarante-neuf ans, j'ai été tiré dessus, zappé, irradié, contaminé, empoisonné, étranglé, mon esprit a été fusionné plus de fois que je ne peux les compter. J'avais environ cinq cents ans quand ma mémoire a été partiellement effacée par un modificateur de mémoire alien détraqué – je peux me rappeler tout sur Gallifrey, mon enfance, mes parents, l'Académie des Seigneurs du Temps, toute ma famille, tout, sauf mon nom. Quelques fois, je sens qu'il est là, juste hors de portée. Quand je me concentre, je pense presque l'avoir, mais il part après. Et je me sens tellement vide après que c'est plus simple de ne pas essayer. Je… Je n'essaie plus.

— Oh ! _Rose fit une pause, pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire._ Mais… »

Il se prépara pour une autre question difficile. Mais à ce moment, le tournevis sonique émit un sifflement d'alerte. « Reviens ! » cria-t-il, mais il était trop tard. Il y eut un éclat de lumière aveuglant qui laissa l'ombre du Vampyre qui était devant eux imprimé sur sa rétine pour quelques secondes après. Pendant ce temps, il sentit Rose arraché à sa prise. Le Vampyre la tint en l'air avec un de ses bras rugueux, la serre au bout de l'autre suspendue au-dessus de son cou.

« Un pas de plus et celle-ci meurt, _dit le Vampyre dans une voix grinçante._

— Je ne crois pas », lui répondit le Docteur. Il entendit Ace derrière lui enlever le cran de sécurité de la mitraillette. « Non, _siffla-t-il avec urgence._ Tu pourrais toucher Rose. » Il avança vers la créature. Ace cria faiblement alors qu'elle vit la serre s'enfonça dans l'épaule de Rose. Du sang coula de la blessure et la créature leva sa tête et but comme ça elle était une sorte de fontaine d'où s'écoulait sa vie pour son plaisir. Le Docteur avança encore. Le Vampyre cria et lui lança le corps mou de Rose. Il la rattrapa dans ses bras. Elle était consciente, mais pleurait à cause du choc d'être un rafraîchissement pour Vampyre et de la douleur de la blessure toujours sanglante.

« Ça va aller Rose, _dit-il pendant qu'il_ _la serra contre lui. Il regarda le Vampyre._ Vous êtes celui qui va mourir. Elle a MON sang en elle… Et MON sang vous est fatal. »

C'était vrai. Le Vampyre criait d'agonie alors que son corps convulsait et semblait se fendre comme au niveau des coutures. « Ace ! _cria le Docteur._ Maintenant ! Vise les blessures ! »

Ace n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Au-dessus de la tête du Docteur, pendant qu'il s'accroupissait sur Rose, elle ouvrit le feu sur le Vampyre avec les balles subsoniques de 5,7 mm. Incroyablement, même si ces balles pouvaient traverser un gilet pare-balles en Kevlar, celles qui frappaient la peau dure du Vampyre rebondissaient dessus, mais là où la peau était craquelée et en train de se séparer, elles frappaient juste.

Les balles ne le tuaient pas, elles diminuaient simplement son avance sur eux. Il mourait de l'intérieur. Même Ace sentit son estomac se retourner quand le corps du Vampyre s'ouvrit et ses entrailles se répandirent sur le sol de la caverne. Le corps s'effondra sur le désordre ignoble et, presque immédiatement, se dessécha et tomba en poussière. Dans le silence soudain qui suivit la fin de ses cris, elle entendit les balles qui l'avaient touché claquer sur le sol.

Le Docteur ne le regardait pas. Dans la lumière du bâton lumineux de Ace, Rose avait tout son attention. La blessure dans son épaule se réparait toute seule, comme elle devait faire. Elle pleurait toujours, cependant, peut-être plus de choc que de douleur. Il mit sa main contre son cœur et le sentit tambouriner. Il ferma ses yeux et se mit en méditation. Comme il espérait, elle devint plus calme. Le lien du sang était assez fort pour calmer son cœur. Elle arrêta de pleurer et le regarda. « Docteur ?

— Tout va bien. C'est fini. Je suis désolé que ça te soit arrivé. Je savais qu'il serait tué s'il essayait de se nourrir avec toi. Mais je ne pensais pas à quel point ça serait horrible pour toi. » Il se leva et la souleva sur ses pieds, la tenant toujours fermement. Ils entendirent un appel à l'aide étouffé venant de quelque part plus loin dans le tunnel. « Clifford ! d _it le Docteur._ Vivant. » Ace lui était déjà passée devant. Il entendit un tir et du métal se casser et devina qu'elle tirait sur un verrou où Clifford était emprisonné. Il tourna son attention vers Rose. « Pardonne-moi, Rose.

— Il n'y a rien à pardonner, _lui dit-elle._ On les a tous eu, non ?

— Oui, on les a eus. Il entendit des pas et Clifford et Ace étaient avec eux. On s'en va. »

Personne ne se le fit répéter. Ils remontèrent rapidement le passage en pente. Ils atteignirent enfin la sortie. Le Docteur regarda le corps du vieux prêtre et prit une décision. Il fit bouger le corps plus loin à l'intérieur par Clifford puis demanda à Ace d'utiliser une de ces grenades. Alors qu'ils firent une retraite hâtive plus bas, l'explosion ferma l'entrée de la caverne sur le corps du prêtre et le nid de Vampyre.

« Voilà qui est fait, _dit le Docteur._ Allez, on y va. On va devoir marcher. J'ai détruit la Land-rover.

— La Land-rover de Jo ? d _it Clifford._

— Oui, désolé. Mais tu voulais être secouru ou pas ?

— Professeur ! _l'attaqua furieusement Ace._ Vous avez utilisé Rose. Vous saviez que le Vampyre allait l'attraper.

— Pas du tout. Il aurait pu m'attraper. Sans importance. De toute façon, mon sang de Seigneur du Temps l'aurait tué. C'est du poison pour eux.

— Attends ! l' _interrompit Rose._ Comment j'ai du sang de Seigneur du Temps ?

— De la transfusion que tu as eu il y a pas longtemps, _admit le Docteur._ Tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête. J'ai menti à ce propos. Quand des humains ont du sang de Seigneur du Temps, il leur confère temporairement les pouvoirs de guérison que l'on a. Tu t'es faite mordre par ces choses deux fois et tu n'as pas une seule marque sur toi.

— C'était quand même dangereux, _continua Ace._ Ce n'était pas votre problème de l'exposer au risque.

— Bien sûr que si, _dit Rose._ On est une équipe. On prend soin l'un de l'autre. Et… on est plus que ça. En ce moment… pour quelques heures… tant que j'ai son sang en moi… on est liés.

— Bien sûr que oui. _Le Docteur serra sa main._ On est de la même famille. »

De retour au camp, les retrouvailles de Jo avec Clifford était une des choses qui faisaient que le boulot du Docteur en valait presque le coup.

« Docteur, _s'exclama Jo, l'embrassant._ Je ne peux pas te remercier assez. Cliff aurait été mort sans toi.

— Ce n'était pas que moi, _dit-il._ Rose a eu son rôle. Ace aussi.

— Je ne peux pas te remercier assez, toi aussi. » Jo embrassa Rose. Sarah et Harry émergèrent de la tente médicale. Ace se débarrassait du reste de son armurerie. Le Docteur remarqua le regard d'envie qu'elle lança au P-90 avant de le redonner à l'officier de U.N.I.T. Elle n'avait pas changé. Aucune d'entre elles, d'ailleurs. Le temps les avait vieillies par rapport au moment où elles lui tenaient compagnie. Mais elles étaient tout ce qui les avait rendues, chacune leur tour, spéciale à ces yeux.

Et maintenant, il avait Rose. Il se tourna pour la regarde. C'était dangereux de l'emmener combattre le Vampyre. Ace avait raison. La créature aurait pu la couper en deux devant ses yeux. Ses cœurs moururent un peu à la simple pensée de la voir tuée. Mais même si la garder avec lui signifiait qu'elle courrait ce risque constamment, il ne pouvait supporter la pensée d'elle en sécurité – de retour avec Jackie, Mickey, frites et haricots – et pas avec lui.

En plus, elle avait accepté le danger. Elle était peut-être le produit d'un immeuble de banlieue londonienne, avec aucune qualification reconnue dans l'univers, rien pour marquer une quelconque distinction avec tous les autres primates sur cette planète. Mais ce corps mince et délicat renfermait un cœur qui en égalait deux. Sous ces cheveux blonds et derrière ces magnifiques yeux marron était un cerveau qui fonctionnait parfois plus vite que lui, un désir d'apprendre et de dépasser les limitations de son monde. Et par-dessus tout, il y avait son courage, sa loyauté et son amour silencieux pour lui. Ces qualités ne seraient jamais reconnues par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et si le choix lui appartenait, il ne la laisserait jamais retourner pour ne pas être appréciée ou reconnue par ce monde.

Il suivit la foule dans la tente réfectoire et s'assit avec eux pendant qu'ils commandaient du café et parlaient avec le soulagement désœuvré qui venait avec la résolution d'une situation difficile. Il regarda les quatre femmes qui avaient partagé sa vie à différents moment, parlant ensemble comme le faisaient les femmes, les trois plus âgées donnant des conseils à Rose. Il entendit Jo l'avertir que l'aspirine était létale pour les Seigneurs du Temps et que les bonbons à la menthe lui donnaient des rougeurs, et Ace lui dire qu'il y avait toujours du nitro-9 en réserve dans le TARDIS au cas où. Rose prenait plaisir avec les expériences partagées de vie avec lui. Elle le connaissait un peu mieux, au moins.

Une minuscule alarme s'introduisit dans la conversation. Rose regarda sa montre et sourit.

« C'est mon anniversaire, _dit-elle._

— Pas possible, _protesta le Docteur._ Ça fait que quelques semaines depuis le dernier.

— Cinquante-deux, _dit-elle._ Tu sais que la montre de mon père ne ment jamais.

— C'est quoi ? » demanda Sarah, et Rose lui raconta comment, assez rapidement après qu'elle l'eut rejoint dans le TARDIS, elle avait trouvé à quel point c'était facile de perdre le sens du temps. Elle avait aussi réalisé que sa montre gardait le temps de la Terre, indépendamment d'où ils allaient dans le Temps et l'Espace. C'était, en effet, la montre de feu son père que Jackie lui avait donné à ses 18 ans, comme souvenir de lui. Elle l'avait utilisée pour, pensait le Docteur, raisonnablement garder les pieds sur Terre, même quand ils voyageaient à travers l'espace à la vitesse de l'infini. Quand la maison l'appelait, c'était facile de rentrer les coordonnées pour la ramener sur Terre pour un repas dominical avec Jackie. Ou pour Noël – elle ne voulait le passer nulle part dans l'univers autrement qu'avec sa mère. Ses sucs gastriques gargouillèrent en souvenir de la dinde.

Et elle savait très bien – comme lui – que c'était le troisième anniversaire qu'elle passait en sa compagnie. Elle avait eu dix-neuf ans peu de temps après l'avoir rejoint dans le TARDIS et, trois cent soixante-cinq jours terriens plus tôt, il l'avait emmenée sur Upsilon Gamelon, un parc d'attraction planétaire avec deux mille montagnes russes. Il avait arrêté de compter après cinquante.

« Joyeux anniversaire, _dit Sarah._ Quel âge tu as ?

— Vingt-et-un, _répondit-elle promptement._

— Wow ! _dit Jo._ C'est spécial. Docteur, tu ferais mieux de l'emmener quelque part de génial.

— Où tu veux aller ? _demanda-t-il à Rose._

— Mickey avait promis de m'emmener à Paris pour mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire.

— Tu veux aller à Paris avec Mickey ? _demanda-t-il, ses cœurs soudainement glacés._

— Non, _dit-elle._ Je veux aller à Paris avec toi. » Ces cœurs se remirent à battre. Un peu plus vite, même.

« Bon, _décida Sarah._ Harry peut nous remmener en Angleterre, Ace et moi, avec U.N.I.T. Alors pourquoi tu n'emmènerais pas Rose à un dîner romantique pour deux à Paris ?

— Je pense qu'on pourrait faire ça, _dit-il._ Viens-là, star du jour. » Il tendit sa main et elle la prit, souriant de cette manière douce qui faisait accélérer ses cœurs d'un cran.


	6. Un Interlude parisien

**L'histoire inachevée**

 **Note du traducteur :** Doctor Who appartient à la BBC et l'histoire à Rose M, Pearse que vous pouvez retrouver à (www. pearsecom. co. uk / doctorwho / 06paris. htm). Je ne fais que traduire et ne gagne rien.

Après une longue période d'inactivité, j'ai décidé de reprendre mes traductions. Celle-ci avait été laissée à l'abandon pour un bon moment, le style peut avoir changé en plein milieu. Désolé pour ça.

Bonne lecture !

 **Interlude parisien**

 _Date de parution originale : 23 juillet 2005._

« Voilà, _dit le Docteur._ Paris…

— Fantastique ! _Rose fit écho à son slogan préféré. Elle regarda l'écran._ Quand est-ce qu'on est ?

— Le 10 juin 1889.

— Je suis née le 27 avril 1986, _dit-elle._ Pourquoi on fait la fête en juin 1889 ?

— Deux raisons : la première, je m'en voudrais de t'emmener à Paris grâce à une réduction sur l'Eurostar comme Mickey aurait fait. C'est ton vingt-et-unième anniversaire et c'est spécial pour les humains. Et la deuxième, il se trouve que j'ai une invitation pour la nuit d'ouverture de la Tour Eiffel, qui était le 10 juin 1889. Bon, tu sais où est la penderie. Je veux te voir ressembler à une dame Victorienne avant de sortir.

— Ouais, tu aurais aussi besoin de te changer, _lui dit-elle._ C'est mon anniversaire et je ne me baladerai pas dans Paris avec toi dans ce pull.

— Il n'y a pas de problème avec mon pull », protesta-t-il, simplement pour l'amusement. Il avait bien l'intention de parcourir les dix mètres pour elle. De toute façon, le pull, comme sa veste, étaient toujours tachés de son sang. Et il avait vraiment besoin de le changer.

Elle était magnifique, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il la regardait terminer sa coiffure devant le grand miroir dans la pièce mystérieuse du TARDIS librement appelée la penderie. La robe était faite de taffetas d'un bordeaux intense, serrée à la taille et tombant à ses pieds, mais les épaules étaient dénudées, révélant une quantité séduisante de peau blanche et nue.

Les Seigneurs du Temps n'ont pas de pulsions sexuelles ! Il rit intérieurement à cette illusion intergalactique. En ce moment, Rose était en train de tester sérieusement son contrôle sur les instincts communs aux mâles de toutes les espèces. Il se réprimanda sévèrement pour les pensées qui avaient traversé son esprit. Selon les critères terriens, elle avait vingt-et-un ans et il en avait quarante-cinq. Mais, selon ses propres critères, il avait neuf cent quarante-neuf et elle vingt-et-un. Les Gallifreyiens étaient toujours considérés immatures avant d'avoir cent ans et n'étaient pas prêts à se marier avant deux cents ans.

De toute façon, chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il se sentait comme un pédophile. Ça ne l'aidait pas à clarifier ses sentiments. Et il y avait bien plus que ça, des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui pourraient lui faire tellement peur que ce qu'ils avaient maintenant, la tendre alchimie qui pouvait être plus s'ils la poussaient un peu, pourrait être totalement détruite.

« Wow, tu es beau », dit-elle alors qu'il arrivait derrière elle. Il portait une tenue de soirée de l'époque avec une cape d'opéra doublée de rouge, assorti à sa robe. Pendant qu'elle le regardait dans le miroir, il finissait la tenue avec un haut-de-forme en soie. « Comme un vrai noble.

— Je suis un vrai noble. Seigneur du Temps n'est pas qu'un mot. Je viens de l'aristocratie de ma planète.

— Je suis juste une fille de banlieue », songea-t-elle, soudainement plus sure d'elle. Il mit ses bras autour d'elle par-derrière, tenant ces épaules nues, et le contact sur sa chair était électrisant, même s'il ne voulait montrer qu'une affection platonique. Elle se vit avec le Docteur dans le miroir, sa tête et ses épaules au-dessus d'elle, mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils s'assemblaient bien. Comme un couple.

« Tu es plus que ça. Et tu le seras toujours. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou, voulant ce geste affectueux, mais elle eut un frémissement soudain, comme si le toucher la faisait se souvenir de quelque chose de moins plaisant et elle se mit la main sur la gorge. « Tout va bien Rose, _lui assura-t-il._ Il n'y a pas de marque, pas de cicatrice. Le processus régénérateur a tout effacé.

— Pas de ma mémoire.

— Je sais. Mais n'y pense pas maintenant. Allez, Paris attend. »

C'était une chaude et magnifique soirée d'été, juste un peu après sept heures, quand ils traversaient la Seine par le pont d'Iéna, s'éloignant de la boite bleue incongrue garée près de la balustrade gardée par des lions. Rose avait plus de mal à digérer la vue devant elle. Elle avait, bien sûr, vu des endroits incroyables en son temps avec le Docteur, mais rien ne l'avait préparée pour la tour Eiffel, ses quatre jambes enjambant la large route devant comme une créature métallique géante. Regardant vers le haut, elle se sentit un peu nauséeuse. Elle était contente d'avoir le bras stabilisant autour de son épaule.

« Wow.

— Tu n'as encore rien vu », dit le Docteur avec un de ces sourires qui lui coupaient et volaient le souffle, lui donnant à la place un sentiment d'euphorie, d'excitation et d'anticipation de ce qui était à venir. Ils arrivèrent à la barrière, au-delà de laquelle seulement les invités étaient autorisés pour cette occasion placée sous les meilleurs auspices. Rose s'attendait à le voir utiliser le papier psychique – ils s'étaient invités dans beaucoup de fêtes comme ça. Mais à sa grande surprise, il présenta une carte d'invitation dorée au valet de pied en livrée qui les reçut.

« Milord, _salua l'homme en faisant une révérence et lui rendant l'invitation._ Et ma Dame… La fête royale se rassemble pour les boissons à l'étage de la mezzanine. Vous pouvez prendre l'ascenseur ici. » Il les guida à un des quatre ascenseurs dernier cri conçus, Rose l'apprit d'une plaque à l'entrée, par Mr Otis des États-Unis.

Il n'y avait pas à en être fier, pensa-t-elle. L'ascenseur dans l'immeuble où elle vivait était un Otis, et il fonctionnait un jour par mois, en moyenne.

Quand ils sortirent à l'étage de la Mezzanine, il y avait de quoi être fier. Pour commencer, elle était fière d'elle-même et du Docteur alors qu'un autre valet de pied en livrée les annonça. « Le Lord Du Temps et la Dame Rose ! » [ _sic_ ] Beaucoup des élites européennes déjà présentes se tournèrent pour voir, et un grand nombre des hommes continuait à regarder pendant que le Docteur la tenait par le bras et la promenait dans le hall.

« Lord Du Temps ? _Elle sourit alors que son vague français scolaire lui revenait._ « Seigneur du Temps ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Dame Rose.

— Je peux vivre avec.

— Et tu devrais, _dit-il._ Tu es une dame. Viens, laisse-moi te présenter à la royauté. »

Elle était totalement à court de mots quand il l'amena de l'autre côté de la pièce où les plus grandes élites étaient. Il alla droit vers l'homme qu'elle connaissait de ses cours d'histoire comme le Prince Albert Edward, futur Roi d'Angleterre et l'appela « Bertie ». Qu'il ait réalisé une hypnose d'une manière ou d'une autre, ou qu'il connaisse vraiment le Prince de Galles d'une de ses visites passées, elle n'était pas certaine, mais peu de temps après, « Bertie » lui avait baisé la main et elle était présentée. Elle arrivait à peine à marcher droit. Elle n'était pas sûre si elle devait faire la révérence. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir. Ses jambes n'auraient peut-être pas la force de la relever. Mais le Prince de Galles n'avait pas l'air de remarquer son manquement aux bonnes manières. Il était trop occupé qu'elle aurait vraiment préféré recevoir du Docteur.

Elle se souvint qu'Albert Edward était connu comme un coureur de jupons.

Elle était contente quand le Docteur la réclama de nouveau au moment où on annonçait qu'il était temps de monter en haut de la tour.

« Prince ou pas, _murmura-t-elle pendant qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur avec l'entourage royal,_ tu restes entre moi et lui, parce qu'il risque de se prendre une baffe.

— Compte sur moi, _promit-il et son sourire désarmant fit battre son cœur de manière désordonnée._ Comment est ton anniversaire jusqu'ici ?

— C'est génial, _dit-elle._ Mickey n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi bien. »

Il sentit un petit soupçon de culpabilité quand elle dit ça. Il n'y avait pas de moyen d'échapper au fait qu'il l'avait détournée de Mickey. Elle avait été assez heureuse avec lui avant ça. S'il ne s'était jamais retrouvé entre eux deux, ils se seraient probablement mariés, auraient eu un appartement à eux, des enfants…

Il la regarda, tellement belle et radieuse qu'elle faisait même tourner la tête d'un prince – même s'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup dans son cas – et la culpabilité disparut. Elle méritait mieux. Il espérait – plus qu'espérer – il voulait être le meilleur homme et lui donner la vie qu'elle méritait.

L'ascenseur atteignit l'étage supérieur de la Tour Eiffel. La compagnie royale sortit. Le Docteur resta fidèle à sa parole et l'éloigna du prince qui était guidé par le créateur de la Tour, Mr Eiffel lui-même, qui, en fait, n'était pas aussi impressionnant que son monument le suggérait.

« Tu penses qu'il compensait quelque chose ? _murmura Rose au Docteur._

— Si la loi des proportions inverses compte, on devrait être désolé pour lui.

— Ou pour Mme Eiffel », ajouta malicieusement Rose. Le Docteur était mort de rire. Il avait essayé de le réprimer, mais la petite blague scabreuse qu'ils partageaient perça sa dignité. Ceux qui entendirent son rire et se retournèrent virent un bel homme riant et une belle jeune femme qui souriait avec lui pensèrent qu'ils étaient un beau couple.

Il le pensa aussi. C'était une blague stupide, et une dont il devrait avoir honte de prendre part, mais c'était un exemple de la manière dont ils étaient si souvent sur la même longueur d'onde, partageant une compréhension de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ils étaient un beau couple. Un couple parfait. Et pourtant, ils étaient les dernières personnes de l'univers à s'en rendre compte.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'un des télescopes fixés pour que les visiteurs voient Paris de près. Il n'en avait pas besoin, sa vue de Seigneur du Temps pouvait facilement zoomer sur des objets lointains. Pour s'amuser, il se focalisait sur quelques-uns des grands sites de Paris : Notre Dame, Montmartre… puis il regarda Rose et se rendit compte qu'elle faisait la même chose. Cela donnait à ses yeux humains un regard légèrement vitré, mais elle avait le pouvoir, temporairement.

« Ça va disparaitre, non, _dit-elle, faisant référence à sa vue spéciale._ Tout comme le sentiment de savoir à quoi tu penses quand je te regarde.

— Oui. D'ici demain, je pense. Et qu'est-ce que je pense, en ce moment ?

— Principalement que tu voudrais que Monsieur Eiffel arrête de fanfaronner à propos de sa tour et nous emmène en bas pour manger, _dit-elle._ Je voudrais que ça reste, mais puisque ça ne va pas le faire, j'ai l'intention de l'utiliser au mieux tant que je peux. Et, au fait, pas juste parce que tu m'as transformé en Supergirl pour la journée – mais parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie – c'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu.

— Trois quarts de mon sang, _grimaça-t-il._ Désolé de pas avoir fait un paquet cadeau. » Mais il rit de l'idée et elle aussi, et une nouvelle fois, le reste de la pièce aurait pu disparaitre dans un long et doux moment qui ne contenait que leur rire partagé.

L'instant était rompu par l'annonce bienvenue qu'il était temps de descendre de nouveau. Une nouvelle fois, il la tint à l'écart des avances royales pendant qu'ils voyageaient vers le bas de la tour par l'ascenseur Otis. Le diner allait être servi dans une enceinte spéciale à l'extérieur, sous la grande arche de la tour. Des tables, élégamment décorées, étaient installées, et une piste de danse avec un orchestre jouait déjà doucement de la musique de chambre. « Une table pour deux », commanda le Docteur pendant qu'ils entraient dans l'enceinte, et ils étaient conduits à une place qui avait vue sur le fleuve.

« Donc… _dit Rose pendant qu'on leur servait la soupe._ Tu étais un aristocrate sur Galli… Gall…

— Gallifrey, _la corrigea-t-il en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer sur le nom de sa planète détruite._

— C'est ça.

— Oui. » Il prit une gorgée de l'excellent vin servi avec leur repas, savourant le gout pendant qu'il tentait de trouver un moyen de parler de sa planète qui ne le peine pas trop. « Je suis né dans une des familles de haute caste les plus respectées.

— Donc c'est une… comment on l'appelle… autocratie ?

— En fait, oui : une méritocratie. Quel que soit le statut de ta famille, tu démarres en bas de la société à l'Académie des Seigneurs du Temps, et c'est seulement après 180 ans d'études que tu peux t'appeler par ce titre. Puis tu deviens un senior et tu peux faire des excursions sur d'autres planètes. Et à ce moment-là, si tu as la moindre ambition, tu pouvais passer encore 200 ans dans des études doctorales ou à monter les échelons du Haut Conseil. Dans notre famille, pas moins de huit générations ont été Présidents du Haut Conseil, en comptant mon père et moi-même, pour une très courte période.

— Tu te vantes, maintenant.

— Pas du tout, _dit-il._ Je te ferai savoir que j'ai travaillé très dur pour être l'une des élites de l'élite de la race la plus coincée, la plus prétentieuse, la plus insupportable et agaçante de l'univers. »

Rose ne savait pas s'il plaisantait ou non. Ses pouvoirs psychiques empruntés lui disaient que non.

« Sarah a dit que tu détestais cet endroit.

— C'était mon foyer. Je ne pouvais pas le haïr totalement. Mais le système politique… _Il sourit avec regret._ J'étais un rebelle. Je ne voulais pas me conformer. Je ne voulais pas rester assis et la fermer. Je ne voulais pas rester inactif et laisser la tyrannie régner à travers l'univers.

— J'aurais dû penser que non, _dit Rose_. _Elle leva son verre de vin._ « À la rébellion.

— À toi, Rose. » Il laissa la distraction pousser les pensées de Gallifrey dans un coin. En parler n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'il aurait pensé, mais il était soulagé de changer de sujet. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient les plats suivants, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, comme n'importe quel couple pendant un rendez-vous. Il était content. Aussi inhabituel que ce « rencard » était, il voulait se sentir normal pour elle en même temps. En plus, il appréciait les chose « normales ». Quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait invité une femme attirante à manger ? Avait-il déjà pensé qu'il « avait un rendez-vous » ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu ce genre de vie. Il remercia le destin de lui donner cette opportunité.

« C'est drôle, _remarqua-t-elle pendant que le serveur remplissait son verre de vin._ D'habitude, je me sens un peu pompette après un verre, mais là, ça va.

— C'est le sang de Seigneur du Temps, là encore, _expliqua le Docteur._ On n'est jamais ivre, à moins de le vouloir. Si tu te concentres vraiment, tu devrais pouvoir ressentir les effets de l'alcool.

— Pourquoi on pourrait le VOULOIR ?

— Aucune idée. Mais on peut si on veut.

— C'est bizarre… _dit Rose._ Vivre dans ton monde, même pour pas longtemps, sentir ce que tu ressens… Comme toi.

— Bizarre ?

— Différent.

— Différent bien ou mal ?

— Différent bien, je pense : j'aime bien me sentir proche de toi. J'ai pas envie de perdre ça quand les effets vont disparaitre. Je m'en fiche du zoom, de la télépathie et de pouvoir boire une bouteille de vin sans tomber – ce qui est un truc pratique, soit dit en passant. Mais j'aime avoir un lien spécial avec toi, j'aime… »

Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait. Sous la table, elle entendit le son de clic familier de l'ajustement de son tournevis. « Quoi…

— Sérieusement ? Je ne peux pas avoir un jour de repos entre mes sauvetages de l'univers ? _Il soupira et la regarda._ Je crois qu'il y a un transmetteur Nestene en haut de la tour. _Il se leva._ Tu restes là, je serai de retour avant le dessert. »

Et il partit. Elle le vit appeler un ascenseur avant qu'un bel homme en smoking noir lui demande si elle était seule, et s'il pouvait la mettre sur sa carte pour danser avec elle plus tard. « Non, _lui dit-elle platement._ Je ne suis pas seule. Je suis avec le Lord du Temps, et il est le seul avec qui je vais danser. »

L'homme semblait déçu, mais s'en alla sans faire aucun autre projet pour elle. Elle regarda la carte de danse ornementée qu'on lui avait donné. Elle pensait qu'elle serait vide, mais elle vit que chacune des danses étaient réservées par « Le Lord du Temps ». Par curiosité, elle prit et regarda la carte du Docteur, et lu que chacune des danses étaient réservées pour « l'Honorable et Belle Lady Rose ». Elle tressaillit de joie : c'était réellement la chose la plus romantique qu'un homme ait jamais fait pour elle. S'il y avait un meilleur moyen de dire qu'elle était spéciale, elle ne le pouvait l'imaginer. Elle lui pardonna presque d'être parti en courant pour sauver le monde au milieu de son diner d'anniversaire.

Il revint effectivement à la table pour le dessert. Pendant ce temps, d'autres hommes avaient essayé de « marquer sa carte », et elle n'était pas sure qu'au moins un ne l'ait pas utilisé comme une métaphore pour quelque chose de malpoli. Au moins, le Prince de Galles était resté à sa table, même si on lui avait présenté les cartes de trois autres héritiers apparents des trônes d'Europe, et elle les avait refusés pour le « Lord du Temps ». Elle espérait qu'il réalisait à quel point cela en disait de ses sentiments pour lui.

« Ça, oui, _se dit-il en s'asseyant sur son siège et en glissant le tournevis sonique dans sa poche._ J'aimerais juste savoir comment te le dire. »

« Tu as trouvé l'émetteur ?

— Oui, _dit-il à haute voix._ C'était pas les Nestene, c'était un émetteur sub-spatial de bandits Deltans. Pas aussi mortel, mais Paris pourrait faire sans une invasion de maraudeurs d'un mètre vingt de haut, pillant et saccageant la ville.

— J'en ai bien l'impression. Le Docteur, encore à la rescousse !

— Tu me connais, je ne peux pas rester assis et ne rien faire quand le monde est en danger. _Elle le regarda et sourit. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir, même s'il l'avait abandonné à la compagnie des pervers d'élite de Paris ?_

— Je te pardonne.

— Bien. Tu peux avoir ton cadeau d'anniversaire maintenant. _Il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche, quelque chose de métallique enveloppé dans du tissu rose._ Joyeux anniversaire, ma Lady Rose. »

Elle l'ouvrit prudemment et eut le souffle coupé en soulevant le collier. Le pendentif en argent, taillé comme une larme, était serti de vrais diamants – elle le savait – dans une configuration asymétrique qu'elle avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois. Elle était sur sa clé du TARDIS, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment observé avant ou apprécié à sa juste valeur.

« C'est quoi ce motif ? _demanda-t-elle._ Pourquoi c'est important ?

— C'est une représentation symbolique de la constellation de Kasterborus, où se trouvait Gallifrey, _lui dit le Docteur._

— Oh ! _elle le tourna dans sa main et l'observa de près._ C'est précieux ? _ça semblait tellement_ _intéressé._ Je veux dire… Personne ne m'a offert de VRAIS bijoux. Mickey m'a acheté un bracelet pour mes 18 ans, mais tout l'or est parti et ça m'a donné des boutons.

— Bien joué, Mickey, _pensa le Docteur._

— C'est un héritage familial. Je ne pourrais même pas mettre un prix dessus. Je veux que tu l'ais, parce que tu n'as pas de prix pour moi non plus.

— Oh, Docteur… _Il se leva et l'aida à lui mettre autour du cou._ Oh… _Elle avait des larmes de joie dans ses yeux alors qu'elle réalisait ce que ça signifiait pour lui de lui donner une chose aussi précieuse. À part l'aspect merveilleusement romantique du geste, c'était presque comme si elle faisait maintenant partie de la famille. Elle passa ses doigts sur son pendentif, sentant le motif en diamants._ Laquelle représente Gallifrey ? _Il mit ses doigts sur les siens, et les guida vers l'étoile centrale où se trouvait le soleil de Gallifrey._

— Bien sûr, tout a disparu, maintenant – tout le système, _dit-il._ Mais c'est toujours là – dans mes cœurs – et peut-être, un peu, dans le tien. Au moins, tant que je serai vivant, elle ne sera pas oubliée. »

Rose hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était une blessure profonde dans son âme, elle le savait. Elle aurait voulu avoir quelque chose en elle, humain ou gallifreyien, qui puisse faire disparaitre cette douleur.

Mais son humeur changea à nouveau brutalement. Elle se douta que c'était un peu forcé, pour ne pas gâcher son anniversaire en étant mélancolique, mais en un clin d'œil, il souriait et la faisait rire avec une description des bêtises que les bandits Deltans avaient causées dans une place de marché de la planète Mercius 5, qui n'était pas préparée pour le pillage par des maraudeurs d'un mètre vingt de haut.

Et l'ambiance changea encore une fois. Le diner était fini, les invités se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse. Selon le protocole, le Prince de Galles ouvrit la danse avec son partenaire de la nuit – apparemment une actrice française célèbre. Les autres les rejoignirent peu à peu dans une valse. Rose n'était pas vraiment sure de ça, mais le Docteur la guida vers la piste. Il la prit dans ses bras à la manière que les gens dansaient en 1889, et même si elle n'avait jamais appris à danser, elle trouva soudainement qu'elle le faisait.

« C'est le sang de Seigneur du Temps, ça aussi ? _Lui demanda-t-elle._ Quand est-ce que tu as appris à faire ce vieux truc ?

— Si ça l'est, c'est un effet secondaire que personne sur Gallifrey n'avait prévu, _dit-il._ La danse n'est pas une discipline de l'Académie Prydonnienne. Ne te pose pas de question et profite. » C'était le principe qu'il suivait. Son plan était de lui faire vivre la meilleure soirée de sa vie. S'il pouvait le faire en dansant sans lui marcher sur les pieds, alors tant mieux.

Peut-être que c'était le sang de Seigneur du Temps, pensa Rose, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait fatiguer quand la valse laissait la place à un two-step, puis à un quadrille et une polka, et à ce moment, Rose arrêta d'essayer de comprendre quelles étaient les règles et le laissa la conduire dans toutes les musiques qu'on jouait. Elle se dit qu'il pourrait break-danser s'ils étaient soudainement propulsés dans le futur. Mais ce truc de la vielle école, comme elle l'appelait dans sa tête, lui paraissait la meilleure sorte de danse pour deux personnes qui n'avaient pas besoin d'autres sur la piste avec eux.

Pendant que la soirée se terminait, la lune se leva au-dessus de la Seine et les lampes s'allumaient partout dans Paris. Les valses et les slows revenaient de plus en plus souvent, remplaçant progressivement les styles plus vifs et beaucoup du sang neuf dans la foule abandonnait le placement des mains plus formel en décoration de la taille de leur partenaire et gardant son espace vital, et avaient adopté des modes plus intimes.

Le Docteur et Rose, qui avaient gravité vers un coin plus calme au bord de la piste, ne faisaient pas exception à cette règle. Les mains du Docteur étaient derrière son dos, pendant que Rose avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et qu'ils dansaient comme cela, l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait l'impression que les pulsations de ses deux cœurs étaient le tempo auquel ils dansaient, et l'afflux de sang dans ses veines étaient la musique – le sang qu'il avait partagé avec elle, et qui était toujours dans ses veines. Ils n'étaient qu'un. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche physiquement et émotionnellement de quelqu'un auparavant. Peut-être qu'elle était un peu ivre, après tout, parce que cette sensation ressemblait tellement au vol, qu'elle devait regarder par terre pour voir sus leurs pieds étaient toujours sur le sol. Qu'importe ce que c'était, c'était bon.

Si voir se réaliser un rêve avait un inconvénient, elle ne le savait pas encore elle voulait que ça dure pour toujours, ou aussi près de l'éternité que possible.

« Moi aussi, Rose », _pensa le Docteur en la serrant un peu plus._

Le bal se finit formellement juste après minuit, avec la Dernière Valse. Certains optimistes s'approchaient d'elle, mais le regard dur du Docteur leur disait clairement qu'elle ne danserait qu'avec lui. Tout le monde redevint protocolaire. Il la tint de la bonne manière de nouveau, une main touchant à peine sa taille, l'autre tenant sa main dans la sienne pendant que le bras de Rose était posé sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Il sourit chaleureusement pendant qu'ils dansaient et manœuvraient vers le bord de la piste de telle sorte que, à la fin de la dernière danse et pendant que les invités français devenaient solennels aux premières notes de La Marseillaise, ils disparurent de la fête, marchant seuls sur la promenade le long de la Seine.

À part à demander si elle avait froid, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il ne parla pas beaucoup. Il n'y avait apparemment pas beaucoup à dire. Elle était à Paris, à côté de la Seine, un beau soir d'été, avec son Seigneur du Temps. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose.

Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de l'homme débraillé qui apparut soudain devant eux, brandissant un couteau et exigeant la bourse et les bijoux. Son œil tomba sur le reflet d'argent de son collier. Le Docteur lança une sorte de grognement impatient dans sa gorge, et la seconde d'après, elle vit le couteau volant en un bel arc et tomber dans la Seine. Pendant ce temps, l'aspirant voleur était maitrisé sur le sol et faisait des gargouillements. Il comprenait maintenant pleinement l'expression « un monde de souffrance ». Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas vu le Docteur bouger ne la perturbait pas plus que ça, mais elle ajouta Chevalier Blanc à ses qualités de rendez-vous le plus parfait qu'elle pouvait imaginer pour son vingt-et-unième anniversaire.

Ils continuèrent leur balade, laissant l'homme misérable vaquer à ses occupations. Elle se demanda maintenant quand et comment cette nuit parfaite allait se terminer. S'il était ordinaire, elle devina qu'ils iraient à l'hôtel pour passer la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et ce serait bien, évidemment. Mais elle avait le sentiment que le Docteur n'allait pas faire ça, parce qu'aussi romantique qu'il soit, aussi parfait que cette soirée était, il n'était pas son petit ami. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé, bien qu'il ait été proche de le faire pendant la soirée.

Elle sentait que, d'une manière ou d'un autre, quand ils s'embrasseraient, il le serait. Elle savait qu'il le savait, et que quelque chose le troublait à propos de changer leur relation à ce point. La télépathie rudimentaire, qui étaient un de ces effets secondaires, lui indiquait. Elle lui indiquait aussi qu'il n'était pas réticent par méchanceté, ou pour la faire souffrir, mais pour ne pas souffrir, et, s'il lui faisait confiance, tout irait pour le mieux au bout d'un moment.

« Je suppose qu'on devrait retourner au TARDIS, _dit-elle, brisant enfin le silence. Elle regarda en arrière. La Tour Eiffel semblait petite, de là. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils avaient autant marché._

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais l'amener à nous en autopilote dans pas longtemps. Mais… tant qu'on est à Paris, que c'est une soirée fantastique, et que tu es ma magnifique Lady Rose… et que c'est ton anniversaire… Tu devrais avoir un baiser d'anniversaire. »

Le Docteur l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. C'était bien, elle en tressaillit et c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour compléter cette soirée, mais les seuls feux d'artifices montaient de la Tour Eiffel, pendant que la grande cérémonie d'ouverture continuait. Elle savait que c'était juste un « baiser d'anniversaire ». Il avait une autre façon de l'embrasser. Une bonne façon – et quand il le ferait, les feux d'artifices seraient dans sa tête.

Mais c'était pas mal. Et ce fut vraiment un bon anniversaire.


	7. La vie de famille au XXXIIe siècle

**L'histoire Inachevée**

 **Note Du Traducteur :** Doctor Who Appartient À La BBC Et L'histoire À Rose M. Pearse Que Vous Pouvez Retrouver À (www. pearsecom. co. uk / doctorwho / 07domestic. htm). Je ne fais que traduire et ne gagne rien.

 **La vie de famille au XXIIIᵉ siècle**

« Fatiguée ? » lui demanda le Docteur pendant qu'il démarrait le TARDIS et laissaient Paris, 1889, derrière eux. Il manœuvra le TARDIS dans une orbite temporelle au-dessus de la Terre, en dehors de tout point dans le temps, indétectable par tous les sondes ou radars et capteurs de toute l'histoire de la planète, équivalent, pensait Rose, d'un point mort. La vue de la Terre et de sa lune brillante qui les avait illuminés d'une manière si romantique était spectaculaire. Rose n'en revenait toujours pas de pouvoir voir ce spectacle sans des années d'entrainement à la NASA et un vol en navette, ce qu'une fille d'une banlieue de Londres n'aurait jamais l'occasion de faire. C'était juste l'une des choses les plus magnifiques que le Docteur lui avait faites.

« Non, _dit-elle._ Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je devrais, non ? Je n'ai pas dormi depuis qu'on était à la maison de Sarah. Et depuis, je suis allé de Londres à Cumbria, en Irlande, des vampyres m'ont mordu deux fois, et enfin à Paris. Je devrais être épuisée. Ne me dis pas que c'est le sang de Seigneur du Temps.

— Bien joué, _sourit-il._ Mais je dois te prévenir que quand ça va se dissiper, tu vas probablement te sentir comme si tu avais heurté un mur de briques et t'endormir sur le coup.

— Tant que tu me rattrapes avant que je touche le sol, je vais prendre le risque.

— Je te reconnais bien là. _Il lui sourit._ Je ne prévois rien de trop fatigant, de toute façon. Mais il y a une autre personne de mon passé que je voudrais que tu rencontres. _Il se tourna vers les contrôles, et se prépara à sortir de l'orbite temporelle vers un mode de voyage dans le temps._

— Une autre de ton harem ?

— Oui, mais pas comme tu le penses.

— Je plaisante, je sais que tu es le parfait gentleman, qu'importe ce que dit Jack sur l'appétit sexuel des Seigneurs du Temps. _Elle ignora ses bruits de protestation._ Tu sais, Sarah et Jo sont géniales. À part pour les vampyres, les rencontrer était super. C'était comme avoir une paire de tantes à qui je pouvais demander tous les secrets de famille. Ace… Je ne suis pas sure… Elle est gentille, mais bien trop violente. _Le Docteur en rit._

— Ace est fantastique, _lui dit-il._ Mais tu as raison à propos de la violence. Et je suis content de ne pas t'avoir fait rencontrer Leela.

— Le clone de Xena ? _Se souvint Rose._ C'est vraiment ton type ?

— NON ! _Lui assura-t-il rapidement._ Au fait, les ourlets sont à la mode au début du XXIIIᵉ siècle et ce col me rend fou. Le TARDIS sait où il va, alors pourquoi ne pas aller se changer ? »

Il trouva assez rapidement une exacte copie de sa combinaison de pantalon noir, pull et veste en cuir. Quand on en venait aux vêtements, il savait ce qu'il aimait, et s'en contenait. Elle mit bien plus de temps à essayer différentes tenues. Il était content de la laisser avoir ce simple plaisir. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne trouverait rien de ce que Leela aurait pu avoir laissé ici.

Sa libido de Seigneur du Temps n'aurait surement n'aurait probablement était aussi titillée si elle l'avait fait. Il essaya de ne pas la fixer trop ouvertement quand elle sortit dans une tenue qui était presque uniquement deux larges bandes de tissu. Le débardeur et la minijupe, révélant beaucoup d'épaule, de poitrine et de jambe respectivement, contrastait avec le costume de soirée qu'elle portait avant.

Quand il eut repris le contrôle sur ses hormones, il pensa que la tenue (skimpy), accentuant sa silhouette fine, la faisait paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était. Le sentiment d'être un pédophile revint, et le repoussa pour pouvoir lui sourire. Il remarqua qu'elle portait toujours le pendentif. Il en était ému. Il avait pensé qu'elle l'aurait enlevé avec sa robe.

« Alors, à laquelle de ton harem est cette tenue ? _demande-t-elle, debout avec les mains sur le_ _s_ _hanches._

— Aucune idée, _dit-il._ Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Je pense que le TARDIS remplit la garde-robe selon les gouts de qui regarde dedans. Je crois le souvenir qu'il y avait une bonne quantité d'accessoires des années 60. Et Sarah trouvait des trucs intéressants. Ce qui veut dire, mon petit moineau de Cockney que cette petite tenue à été faite pour toi. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que tu es fantastique. Même Jack deviendrait hétéro en te voyant. _Cette pensée les fait rire tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que le changement du bruit du moteur leur indique que le TARDIS se matérialisait._

— Londres au XXIIIe siècle ? _Rose regardait tout autour avec un intérêt non déguisé. Ils avaient atterri sur la berge en face du Parlement, qui était exactement comme dans le XXIᵉ – à part que Big Ben avait été réparé depuis qu'un vaisseau Slitheen avait sectionné le haut au début du siècle._

— C'est juste un musée, maintenant, _dit le Docteur._ Le gouvernement se réunit au New Millenium Dome. Enfin bref… par là… » Il lui prit la main pendant qu'ils marchaient le long de la berge vers le Pont de Londres. Rose regardait avec émerveillement au familier caché sous l'étranger. La plupart des bâtiments étaient comme elle s'en souvenait, mais les voitures, tramways et même bus londoniens flottaient à trente centimètres du sol et ne faisaient presque aucun bruit. Elle leva les yeux, et vit que le ciel était bleu clair, et l'air avec lequel elle avait grandit, au moins composé à 60 % de polluants cancérigènes, était remplacé par un air frais, pur et riche en oxygène.

Le Docteur l'amena à une station de taxi et leva la main. Immédiatement, une voiture volante fonça vers eux et s'arrêta. « Fantastique. On n'a jamais besoin d'attendre un taxi, ici. » Il l'aida à monter puis se glissa à côté d'elle et donna l'adresse au chauffeur. Le taxi se mit en branle d'un coup, montant vers la voie de taxis, au-dessus de celle des véhicules privés, et accélérant.

Rose essayait de suivre le chemin, mais, à part le centre « préservé » de Londres, tout ce qu'elle avait connu avait disparu, remplacé par quelque chose de bien plus propre et classe, mais, à sa grande déception, sans caractère. Elle pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de Southwark quand le taxi s'arrêta devant une grande maison blanche avec une pelouse taillée au millimètre. Le chauffeur se tourna vers le Docteur et lui dit que l course était à 79 € et qu'il ne prenait pas le papier psychique, que du liquide ou une carte de crédit. Le Docteur rougit, coupable, et sortit son portefeuille de sa poche, qui contenait, apparemment, des monnaies de tous les pays du monde et de toutes les époques, y compris la France du XIXᵉ, l'Irlande du XXIᵉ et l'Angleterre du XXIIIᵉ, ainsi que quelques cartes portant le nom improbable 'Le Docteur.'

« Le papier psychique marche comme monnaie sur toutes les planètes, sauf la Terre, _se plaint-il pendant qu'ils prenaient le chemin._ Ils ont apparemment trouvé le truc, ici.

— Bien fait, radin, _rit Rose._ Mais tu vas me dire qui on va voire ?

— Tu vas voir dans un moment. Mais… Rose… il y aura des choses que tu auras du mal à comprendre. Ne sois pas effrayée et ne pense pas mal de moi, parce que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de cette partie de ma vie. C'était… ma lâcheté, pas une tentative de te tromper. » Il la regarda. Elle lui lança un sourire rassurant. Il prit sa main et la serra, sonnant à la porte. Une minute plus tard, une femme dans la trentaine, avec des cheveux noirs et courts et des beaux yeux sombres ouvrit la porte. Rose sentit immédiatement la connexion psychique entre elle et le Docteur, comme une étincelle dans sa tête. Elle sut instantanément qu'elle s'appelait Susan, et il…

Attends, comment elle l'a appelé ?

« Grand-père ! _cria-t-elle ces mots ordinaires et elle le prit dans ses bras avec amour._ Ça fait tellement longtemps.

— Trop longtemps, _dit-il._

— Beaucoup trop longtemps, _dit-elle et, à la surprise du Docteur, lui colla une telle gifle qu'il en recula._ Trop longtemps ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Mais tout ce temps, tu aurais pu… et tu n'as jamais… _Elle le reprit dans ses bras et embrassa la joue qu'elle avait giflé. Rose sentit les émotions des deux, balançant entre colère et joie, et, en dessous, un amour indestructible._ Tu aurais pu revenir, _redit-elle._ Tu avais dit que tu le ferais.

— Je sais, je suis désolé pour ça m'a très chère Susan. _Il la serra dans ses bras et lui rendit son bisou._ Ma chère enfant.

— Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? _dit enfin Susan._ Rentrez donc… vous deux. » Le Docteur reprit la main de Rose et elle était étonnée de la sentir trembler.

L'intérieur de la maison ne faisait pas aussi futuriste que Rose avait anticipé. Susan semblait l'avoir décoré avec des « antiquités » du XXᵉ siècle : deux gros sofas en cuir, une table basse en verre, des placards, une horloge, des photos, tout ça ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait connu. Seuls la télévision, un écran, fin comme une crêpe, accroché au mur, et le système audio, avec une pile de micro-CDs à peine plus gros que son ongle du pouce prouvaient qu'ils étaient dans le futur. Rose le prit calmement. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations, pour le moment.

« Asseyez-vous », leur dit Susan, et ils s'assirent sur un des gros sofas. Elle prit une fine télécommande et appuya sur des boutons. Un service à café sortit de la table basse. Elle versa du café pour tous les trois, apparemment sans mots après le débordement d'émotions qu'ils avaient eu dans les premiers moments de leurs retrouvailles.

Le Docteur semblait tout aussi incapable de s'exprimer – une rare chose en soit. L'absence de communication n'était pas que verbale. Il paraissait y avoir une barrière psychique gênante entre eux. Rose pensa qu'il n'y avait pas pire coupe de communications qu'entre deux personnes qui pouvaient se parler télépathiquement s'ils le souhaitaient.

Alors que le silence se prolongeait, Susan se leva tranquillement et alla dans la pièce d'à côté, revenant quelques instants plus tard avec un bébé de pas plus de quelques semaines. Le Docteur posa sa tasse de café et regarda avec des yeux qui semblaient humides, soudainement.

« Dis bonjour à ton arrière-petite-fille. » Susan mit sa fille dans les bras de son grand-père. Rose regarda son Docteur avec un nouvel angle pendant qu'il câlinait le bébé. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Et alors, les jumeaux, d'environ huit ans estimait Rose, arrivèrent en courant du jardin, il poussa un cri de surprise. « Les garçons, _dit Susan à ses fils qui regardaient les visiteurs avec un mélange de curiosité et de timidité._ C'est votre arrière-grand-père. Venez lui faire un câlin. »

Elle lui reprit le bébé alors que les deux garçons l'approchaient. Il rendit les bras et leur dit un câlin, les autorisant à monter sur ses genoux, la timidité disparaissant. Rose, les regardant, ressentit un soudainement besoin douloureux du père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle n'était pas sure si c'était ses propres sentiments ou une radiation télépathique qu'il émettait comme des émotions qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas s'épanchait en larmes de joie, chagrin et regret tout à la fois.

Après un moment, Susan revoyant les garçons jouer dans le jardin qui était visible à travers les fenêtres et remis le bébé dans son berceau. Elle s'assit aux côtes de son grand-père. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Rose réalisa que, pour l'instant, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équation. Elle marchait vers le placard et regarda les photos de famille ordinaires accrochés dessus. Il y avait des photos de Susan et d'un homme qu'elle supposait être son mari, des photos des deux garçons et du bébé. Ils y avait aussi d'autres photos. Une de Susan, debout près d'une boite de police bleue familière avec un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs. Elle regarda Susan et son Docteur. Il lui annonçait la destruction de leur planète natale et elle aussi pleurait et parlait de personnes qui devaient être morts au moment du désastre.

Susan était Gallifreyienne. Ça, au moins, elle comprenait. Le vieil homme sur cette photo était encore une autre version du Docteur. Rose le comprenait aussi. À un moment dans la vie de ce vieillard, il avait eu une vie de famille. Il a été mari, père, grand-père. C'était de cette partie qu'il n'avait pas pu lui en parler.

C'était un secret énorme, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne lui avait pas menti. Elle savait depuis presque le début qu'il était plus vieux qu'il n'en avait l'air. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas eu une autre vie avant ? Elle regarda les photos de nouveau, essayant de tout assimiler. Elle vit alors quelque chose qui la surprit grandement. Ni Susan ou son grand-père, mais une photo encadrée, avec l'autographe de…

« Cliff Richard ! _rigola Rose. Susan et le Docteur levèrent les yeux de leur conversation silencieuse._ Mais il est tellement GAY ! _Le Docteur se mit à rire à la vue d la tête confuse et légèrement_ _irritée_ _de sa petite-fille_

— J'ai toujours pas réussi à savoir si gay avait le même sens dans les années 2000 que dans les années 60. » Il expliqua à Susan que Rose était née dans les années 80, et à Rose que Susan avait passe un long moment dans les années 60 à Londres. Cliff Richard faisait le pont entre les générations, mais Rose et Susan avaient clairement des perceptions différentes de lui.

Susan rit et admit que les choses devenaient effectivement confuses. Le Docteur la regarda, puis Rose, et prit une décision.

« Je vais aller jouer au foot avec les garçons. J'ai eu un essai avec Preston North End, vous saviez ? J'oserais dire que je peux leur apprendre quelque chose. Vous pouvez avoir une conversation entre filles comme vous le faites quand nous les hommes sont moins. _Il sortit par la baie vitrée. Susan s'assit à côté de Rose et elles le regardèrent jouer au football avec ses arrière-petits-fils, qui étaient tout excités de le voir venir joue avec eux._

— Tu arrives à le croire ? _dit Susan avec un sourire._

— Pas a propos de Preston North End, _répondit Rose._ Mais la plupart du temps… oui. _Elle regarda Susan. Elle avait l'air tendue._ Ça va ?

— Apprendre pour Gallifrey à été un choc, _admit-elle._ Ni David, ni moi n'avons été impliqués dans des programmes spatiaux. Je n'ai pas voyagé dans le temps depuis que j'ai arrêté d'aller avec Grand-père. Il y avait beaucoup de gens à qui je tenais.

— Je suis désolée. Vraiment.

— Merci. _Susan resta silencieuse un moment, regardant Rose, essayant de l'assimiler._ Je pensais, quand je t'ai vue, que tu étais sa fille… »

Ça aurait pu être un commentaire acerbe sur la différence d'âge entre Rose et le Docteur, mais ça ne l'était pas. Susan avait juste essayé de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vie de son grand-père depuis qu'il l'avait quitté.

« Il m'a dit qu'il t'a rencontré en 2005, _ajouta-t-elle._

— Oui, il a fait péter mon boulot et m'a sauvé d'une attaque de monstres en plastique…

— Ça c'est bien Grand-père. Il fait ce genre de choses.

— Ça fait bizarre que tu l'appelles Grand-père, _dit Rose, allant à l'essentiel._ Vu qu'il a l'air… jeune.

— Oui, je sais. Si ça te rassure, ça me fait bizarre aussi. Mais j'ai senti son motif télépathique. Ça n'a pas changé. C'est bien mon grand-père, comme _Susan s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et regarda Rose, incertaine._

— Ce qu'il est pour moi est assez dur à définir, _confirma Rose_. C'est mon Docteur, ça c'est sûr.

— C'est assez pour continuer avec lui. Il a suggéré que je te montre l'album de famille… pour que tu comprennes. » Elle prit un gros livre à couverture de cuir de l'étagère. Une de ses couvertures était ornée d'un motif circulaire que Rose avait déjà vu dans le TARDIS.

Susan l'ouvrit. La première image était celle d'un homme qui avait l'air un peu plus jeune que son Docteur, mais qu'elle devina être le vieillard de quand Susan était plus jeune. Avec lui se trouvaient une femme qui était la copie conforme de Susan et un garçon qui avait à peu près dix ans. « Ma grand-mère, _dit-elle._ Et mon père. »

Elle tourna la page, et le même homme, le garçon qui avait seize ans, et la femme qui avait l'air vieille, étaient sur un autre portrait de famille. Une autre page et le garçon était un homme. Son père était à peine plus vieux, mais sa mère était extrêmement âgée. Rose regarda Susan. « Ma grand-mère était humaine. On vieillit différemment. Soixante, quatre-vingts ans n'est rien pour nous. C'est tout une vie pour vous. »

Elle tourna la page, et le jeune homme et son père étaient seuls. Le père semblait plus fatigué, et très triste.

« J'ai le même problème, _expliqua Susan._ Ça fait en fait quarante-trois ans que je suis resté ici et marié David. J'ai cinquante-huit ans, même si j'ai l'air bien plus jeune pour une Terrienne. David en a soixante-cinq. Je sais qu'il va y avoir un moment où je vais devoir faire sans lui. Et nos enfants – les garçons partagent mes gènes – sont Gallifreyiens. Mais notre bébé est humain. Elle va mourir bien avant moi ou ses frères. On doit faire des choix difficiles pour l'amour. »

Rose regarda à nouveau la photo, puis son Docteur, dehors, en train de se bagarrer avec les garçons.

« Donc sa femme est morte. _Elle retourna les pages et observa la femme quand elle était jeune._ Il doit l'avoir beaucoup aimé. » Pendant qu'elle regardait, quelque chose attira son regard. Sa main toucha le pendentif qu'il lui avait donné pour son anniversaire. La femme, morte depuis longtemps, du Docteur portait le même bijou autour du cou. Susan hocha la tête.

« C'était à elle, avant.

— Il a dit que c'était un héritage familial. Je savais que c'était spécial, mais pas à ce point.

— Il doit beaucoup t'apprécier, _dit Susan,_ pour te l'avoir donné.

— Oui. Attends… Je crois qu'il se sentait mal de me laisser faire mordre par des vampyres aliens hier. Ça doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça.

— Non, _sourit Susan._ Des vampyres, des Daleks, c'est-ce qu'il fait tous les jours. C'était autre chose.

— Tu as aussi rencontré des Daleks ? _dit Rose._ Ces trucs savent où aller.

— C'est la raison pour laquelle on est sur Terre en 2164, _expliqua Susan._ On a rejoint la lutte contre une invasion Dalek. David faisait partie de la résistance. Quand c'était fini, j'ai choisi de rester ici. C'était un vrai dilemme. J'adorais mon grand-père. J'adorais la vie qu'on partageait depuis qu'on était partis de Gallifrey. Mais j'aimais aussi David, et si je vivais comme Gallifreyienne avec Grand-père, il m'aurait traitée comme une gamine jusqu'à mes cent-quatre-vingts ans – c'est notre majorité. Je voulais vivre comme une humaine. Peut-être que j'avais passé trop de temps sur Terre. Je voulais être une adulte pour les terriens, pas une enfant pour nous autres. À part que Grand-père m'a beaucoup manqué, j'ai été heureuse.

— Et il n'est jamais venu te voir ? _Demanda Rose, se rappelant sa réaction extrême contre lui, et le fait qu'il était compl_ _è_ _tement sidéré quand il a vu les enfants._

— Non. C'est lui tout craché. Pas de nouvelle pendant quarante-trois ans, et il vient frapper à la porte. Et la chose la plus étrange, c'est qu'il a tellement vécu entretemps. J'ai abandonné le voyage dans le temps. J'ai vécu dans l'ici et maintenant. Il a passé près de 400 ans à voyager entretemps. Il a vécu tant de choses, eu tellement de chagrins, de fardeaux. Pas de quoi être surpris quand, en arrivant ici… voyant ce… cette…

— Vie de famille ? _Rose trouva la phrase._

— Oui… une vie de famille. Une vie qu'il avait avec ma grand-mère et mon père. Une vie qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il s'était installé ici avec nous au lieu de repartir dans l'espace. Oui… c'était un choc. Presque autant que pour moi quand j'ai appris qu'on était les derniers de notre espèce.

— Ça, je ne comprends pas. J'ai cru qu'il avait dit qu'il était le dernier Seigneur du Temps. Mais toi…

— Je ne suis pas un Seigneur du Temps. Ça prend des siècles d'entrainement. Je suis Gallifreyienne. On est partis quand j'avais cinq ans. Je n'ai jamais commencé à apprendre. J'en ai la physiologie – deux cœurs et tout ça – et quelques pouvoirs psychiques. Mais aucun entrainement.

— Oh. Je vois, _dit Rose._ Donc il est le dernier.

— Oui. »

Rose semblait prête à dire quelque chose d'autre, mais elle pâlit d'un coup. Au même moment, le Docteur s'arrêta de jouer avec les garçons. Il regarda autour de lui et courut vers la maison. Il avait senti le choc psychique qu'elle avait eu quand son métabolisme était enfin redevenu humain. Comme il l'avait promis, il était là pour la rattraper quand elle tomba.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? d _emanda Susan pendant qu'il l'allongeait sur le sofa. Elle était dans un sommeil profond, comme prévu. Il expliqua brièvement à sa petite-fille les évènements des derniers jours._

— Ceci explique cela. _Elle regarda Rose, recroquevillée dans une position presque fœtale sur le sofa pendant que le Docteur caressait doucement son visage._ Elle a l'air tellement jeune… comme un bébé.

— Elle a vingt-et-un ans, _lui assura le Docteur._ Elle n'est plus un enfant, elle est une adulte humaine. _Mais la même culpabilité était remontée quand Susan l'avait dit et il ne pouvait pas le nier._

— Tu lui as donné le pendentif de grand-mère, _dit Susan._ Tu ne m'as jamais laissé le porter. Mais tu lui as donné. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça sauf si…

— Je veux me marier avec elle, _dit-il._

— Elle le sait ? d _emanda Susan._

— _Non, répondit-il._ Je pense qu'elle ne sait même pas à quel point je l'aime.

— Bien. Parce que tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je me trompe ?

— Susan… _Il avait l'air peiné._ Je savais que tu aurais du mal à comprendre que j'aurais envie de tout recommencer…

— Non, c'est pas ça. Je comprends ça. C'est naturel. Je suppose que c'est comme ce que j'ai ressentit quand j'ai quitté ta protection pour partir avec David. Mais Grand-père, tu ne peux pas.

— J'y ai pensé en long, en large et en travers, _dit-il._ Je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre, ces derniers jours. Non, je ne lui ai pas demandé, parce qu'elle avait besoin de te connaitre… de savoir ce que nous sommes et ce dans quoi elle s'embarquerait. Mais je vais le faire. J'avais espéré ta bénédiction, Susan. J'avais espéré que nous pourrions être une famille heureuse – toi et moi – Rose et sa mère dans leur monde… ça pourrait marcher.

— Non.

— S'il te plait… _commença-t-il._ Susan… Comprends, s'il te plait.

— Je comprends, _lui répondit-elle._ C'est toi qui ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez.

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'être jalouse, tu sais.

— Jalouse ? _Susan eut un rire creux._ De quoi ? J'ai grandi, mais tu as toujours besoin d'une compagnie jeune. Je ne vais même pas dire à quoi ça ressemble.

— Bien, _dit-il, têtu._ Parce que les choses ne sont pas de qu'elles semblent être.

— Grand-père… _Elle s'arrête et gloussa hystériquement._ On est vraiment la seule espèce dans l'univers où les petites-filles doivent expliquer à leurs grands-pères les choses de la vie ? _Elle le regarda. Elle regarda Rose, endormie dans ses bras, inconsciente du dilemme qui l'entourait. Elle prit une grande inspiration…_

— Chrístõdavõreendiamaendhaertmallõupdracœfiredelunmiancuimhne de Lœngbaerrow ! _d_ _it-elle d'une voix impérieuse._

— Quoi…

— C'est ton nom, bougre d'âne, _lui dit-elle._ Tu as pu l'oublier, mais pas moi. Si tu ne me prête pas attention comme petite-fille, écoute-moi comme la seule personne de l'univers qui te connais réellement.

 _Le Docteur la fixa, sans voix._

— Je crois que ma grand-mère t'appelait juste Christo, _dit-elle un peu plus gentiment._ Mais, bien sûr, je ne l'ai jamais vue. Elle était morte avant que je ne naisse. Et c'est exactement le but. Tu sais à quel point les femmes humaines sont fragiles. Et… regarde-la. Ta Rose… elle est magnifique, je peux comprendre à quel point tu l'aimes. Mais… même pour une humaine, elle est petite. Elle ne pourrait pas porter tes enfants. Tu sais ce que ça exige des femmes humaines. Porter l'enfant d'un Seigneur du Temps la tuerait. Tu sais que ça le ferait. Et… ça serait comme l'assassiner. Et tu n'es pas un assassin.

 _Le Docteur ne dit rien pendant un certain temps. Mais ces mots avaient atteint leur cible. Il continuait à caresser le visage de Rose, ses mains passant dans ces cheveux._

— Ça n'a pas à se passer comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin d'enfants… Je t'ai, toi… et tes enfants. Au moins… si tu veux que je sois là de temps en temps… comme un vrai grand-père devrait faire.

— Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin d'enfants… mais peut-être qu'un jour, elle en voudra. Et si tu ne peux pas…

— Je n'y avais pas pensé… _répondit-il, sachant que c'était une piètre et pathétique réponse à son argument très important._

— Eh bien, commence à y penser.

— Je veux Rose dans ma vie, _dit-il avec une certitude absolue dans sa voix._ Je veux qu'elle fasse partie de la petite famille qu'on a. Je veux que sa famille m'accepte dans sa vie, et je veux prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à sa mort.

— Alors trouve un moyen de le faire, mais pas comme ça, _lui dit Susan._ Et… oui…

— Oui, quoi ?

— Oui, je voudrais que tu sois un « vrai » grand-père. Et, en même temps, que tu le sois toujours. Je voudrais que mes enfants te connaissent, si tu es prêt à rester par ici et le faire. Et oui, je voudrais connaitre Rose dans des circonstances moins stressantes. »

Susan eu l'impression un moment que ces quarante-trois dernières années ne s'étaient jamais passées. Elle se rappela trop bien qu'il était possible d'être en colère contre son grand-père, de vouloir enrager contre lui, et, en même temps, de l'aimer tellement qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner n'importe quoi.

Le Docteur sentit ces sentiments contradictoires au fond de sa psyché. Lui aussi avait trouvé dur de se mettre en colère contre quelqu'un qu'il aimait tellement. Il était content qu'elle lui ait donné l'occasion de rebâtir les ponts.

« Rebâtir les ponts est une bonne idée. _Susan regarda Rose._ Laisse-la dormir encore. Tu peux retourner jouer avec les garçons. Ils ont l'air de bien t'aimer. On va diner quand David arrive. On pourra peut-être partir dans cette direction, alors.

— Diner n'a pas l'air mal – au moins, tu cuisines mieux que la mère de Rose. »

Il était très tard quand le Docteur rappela le TARDIS de la berge et le matérialisa sur la pelouse de la maison de Susan. Ils avaient longtemps parlé pendant la soirée après le diner, se souvenant du bon vieux temps, partageant des nouvelles de ce qui s'était passé depuis. Pour le Docteur et Susan, la séparation était longue. Rose les laissa seuls pour se dire au revoir. Il rentra enfin et referma la porte. Il dématérialisa le TARDIS et le mit dans l'orbite temporelle au-dessus de la Terre.

Il avait toujours beaucoup de pensées. La plupart concernaient Rose, mais certaines la famille qu'il avait sur la Terre au XXIIIe siècle. Il n'était pas très « famille », mais il y avait une très bonne raison de faire exception à cette règle.

Rose en était une autre. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, _répondit-elle à la question qu'il n'avait pas encore posé._ Susan est sympa - mais Cliff Richard ? Mais c'est tellement bizarre… tu es son grand-père. Tu es arrière-grand-père. Et tu es tellement bon dans ce rôle. Je t'ai vu avec les enfants. Mais… c'est bizarre.

— Trop bizarre ? _Demanda-t-il, l'anxiété pour sa réponse se percevant dans sa voix._ Est-ce que ça change ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

— Non, _répondit-elle à son soulagement immédiat._ Ça devrait, je suppose. C'est la partie bizarre. Tu es tout ça, et en même temps, MON Docteur. Et… je t'aime toujours. En fait… Je pense t'aimer plus maintenant, depuis que je sais plus de choses sur toi. Je sais que tu es un homme bon et aimant, qui prend soin de sa famille – qui a perdu tellement et qui garde cette souffrance en lui et ne laisse personne ne toucher à cette partie de lui… même s'il a terriblement besoin de quelqu'un pour le faire… Et je t'aime.

— Oh, Rose ! _Elle se rapprocha de lui. Il la laissa faire. Malgré toutes les dures réalités dont Susan lui avait fait prendre conscience, à ce moment, il ne pouvait pas plus arrêter ce qu'il allait_ _s_ _e passer que de se jeter à la merci d'un peloton d'exécution Dalek._

— Mon Docteur… je t'aime. _Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et son visage dans son torse pour sentir les battements de ses deux cœurs._

— Rose, _murmura-t-il doucement._ Ma Rose. J'ai toujours voulu que tu me dises ça. Sauf que… Redis-le… et appelle-moi par mon nom.

— Je ne le connais pas, _dit-elle._ Et toi non plus.

— Chrístõ.

— Chrístõ ? _Rose le regarda_. _Oui, ça lui allait._ OK… Chrístõ… Je t'aime. »

Le Docteur sourit. Un souvenir enfoui depuis longtemps remonta : un autre belle et douce humaine qui l'appelait comme ça et l'aimait sous ce nom. Mais c'était Rose qui le disait, maintenant. C'était Rose qui leva la tête et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et rendit son baiser avec toute la passion dans son âme.

C'était bon. Ça semblait juste, exactement ce qu'il avait fait il y a des siècles quand il avait enfin risqué ses cœurs dans un tel pari. Et il souhaitait, comme il avait déjà souhaité, qu'il pouvait arrêter le temps et vivre pour toujours ce moment merveilleux.

Il savait qu'il pouvait le rendre aussi long que possible. Il pouvait ralentir ce moment – et il le fit, l'étirant comme un élastique et le rendant aussi long que possible, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de passer. A la fin, il dut retourner au temps normal. Et quand il le fit, il était choqué de voir des larmes sur ses joues.

« Rose ?

— Je devais savoir, _dit-elle._ Je devais savoir si ce serait aussi bon que je voulais que ce le soit. Mais…

— Il y a un « mais » à ça ? _Demanda-t-il, se sentant tomber._ Rose… s'il te plait… _Il s'était senti au sommet du monde, puis, soudainement, comme si le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds._

— Lois et Clark.

— Quoi ?

— Lois et Clark. Ça marchait du tonnerre quand elle pensait que c'était juste un geek au journal et était amoureuse de Superman. Mais à ce moment ces idiots de scénaristes avaient décidé que Lois découvrirait qui il était, qu'ils se marieraient et auraient un super bébé – et la série a dégringolé à partir de ça.

— J'avais pensé qu'elle avait déjà dégringolé avant », dit amèrement le Docteur. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs de prémonition pour savoir ce qu'il allait arriver. Et la chose la plus déchirante était qu'elle avait raison. Ce qu'il voulait, la prendre pour épouse, l'avoir avec lui pour toute sa vie, ne pouvait arriver. Il l'avait su depuis le début. Les signaux d'alerte étaient déjà là. Mais il était trop obstiné pour les voir.

— Nous… toi et moi… on est pareil, _dit Rose, en pleurant._ On est Lois et Clark. Et… Et ça ne peut que dégringoler à partir d'ici. On ne peut pas. Tu as un univers de méchants et d'entités bizarres et de Daleks à combattre et tu ne peux pas le faire et rentrer à la maison pour le thé avec ta petite femme. Et je ne peux pas être avec toi. Parce que tu risquerais ta vie à chaque fois pour être sûr que je suis en sécurité, au lieu de faire ce qu'il faudrait pour remettre les choses en ordre.

— Rose… _Il redit son nom dans un long et profond soupir, les cœurs brisés._

— C'est pas grave, _dit-elle finalement._ Je peux vivre avec. Je… Je voulais juste savoir si on pouvait… Si tu pouvais… Mais c'est pas grave.

— Oh, Rose ! _Il pleurait, lui aussi._ Oh, mon cœur. Juste… Laisse-moi t'embrasser encore. » Elle se rapprocha. Il tendit son bras gauche, l'enroula autour d'elle et la serra contre lui en l'embrassant encore. Il ralentit à nouveau le temps et laissa le moment durer aussi longtemps que possible. Mais pendant qu'il étirait le temps jusqu'à la dernière limite et le laisser filer lentement, sa main droite se glissa dans sa poche. Il bidouilla les contrôles de son tournevis sonique délicatement. Il savait que la chose la plus gentille serait de tout reprendre. Effacer tous ces souvenirs. Le plus simple serait de revenir avant les lasagnes de Jackie – Et cette fois ne prendre que du café et ne pas laisser les pensées mélancoliques prendre le dessus. Ou avant Paris. Non, se dit-il. Elle méritait Paris. C'était son anniversaire spécial. Et elle avait besoin de savoir le rôle que Susan a joué dans son passé. Le point de non-retour était quand ils revenaient à bord du TARDIS il y a une demi-heure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l _ui demanda-t-elle, arrêtant le baiser._

— Je… _commença-t-il._ Je…

— J'ai vu cette partie dans les films de Superman, aussi, _dit-elle._ N'essaie même pas de le reprendre. Même si on ne peut pas… Je veux toujours me souvenir du meilleur baiser de ma vie. N'essaie pas de reprendre ce moment. »

Il laissa tomber le tournevis. Il roula sous la console. Il l'embrassa passionnément, et, pendant qu'ils revivaient ce merveilleux moment, il fait autre chose. Il n'effaça pas les souvenir, mais flouta un peu ses pensées, enlevant les passion et souffrance extrême, ainsi que les choses l'inquiétaient tellement à propos de quelque chose aussi simple qu'un baiser qu'ils avaient bien mérité.

Il la serra dans ses bras et le baiser s'arrêta quand elle s'évanouit. Elle glissait vers un léger sommeil. Il frappa le mur du TARDIS à coup de pieds jusqu'à ce qu'un lit se montre. Il l'allongea et tint sa main pendant un long moment. Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa encore.

« Dors bien, Rose », murmura-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la console du TARDIS et pressa des boutons pour régler les coordonnées spatiotemporelles pour le thé chez Jackie, au XXIᵉ siècle. Il avait dû chasser les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue deux fois. Reprends-toi, se dit-il. Il débattit avec lui-même pour savoir s'il allait utiliser l'effaceur de souvenirs sur lui-même. Il pointa le tournevis sur son front, mais avait peur qu'il ne fasse pas que brouiller les coins des souvenirs.

Il voulait se souvenir de tout. Il voulait les belles parties, la danse jusqu'au bout de la nuit avec elle dans ses bras, la sensation de ses mains sur son visage, de son corps serré contre lui, l'odeur de ses cheveux, la joie d'être amoureux. Il voulait tout ça, s'il pouvait l'avoir sans la douleur qui allait avec.

Il se tint fermement à la console, prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il laissa ses deux cœurs se calmer, son cerveau se vider de toute pensée, sensation, désirs et envies, ses muscles se relâcher au point que, si quelqu'un l'avait touché à ce moment-là, il se serait effondré comme de la gelée. C'était comme un bain spirituel, éloignant les inquiétudes des derniers jours, ne les effaçant pas, mais les faisant sembler moins vives et douloureuses. Encore quelque chose avec lequel il devrait vivre.

Rose bougea sur le lit. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il sentit ses cœurs et ses poumons repartir à cet instant. « Salut, la Belle au Bois Dormant. Tu t'es endormie quad on est rentrés. Je suppose que ton horloge biologique devait se réajuster.

— J'y crois pas, _lui répondit-elle._ Je me suis endormie quand on se roulait une pelle. Tu l'as fait, espèce de lâche. Tu ne voulais pas avoir à faire avec les complications d'être grand-père avec une petite amie de mon âge.

— Quelque chose comme ça, _dit-il. Il se demanda si elle se souvenait que c'était elle qui avait soulevé le problème._ Je ne suis juste pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que Jack.

— J'espère avoir été meilleure que lui, _lança-t-elle._

— Tellement mieux. Mais ne lui dis pas. Ça lui briserait le cœur.

— Alors… On est… On a décidé… si on était ensemble ou pas ?

— On… y va doucement, _répondit-il._ Tant que j'ai pas repris l'habitude et que tu es certaine de vouloir être la jeune et jolie chose d'un vieil homme.

— Je peux vivre avec.

— Tant mieux. _Le Docteur lui sourit chaleureusement._ En fait, tu t'es réveillée juste à temps. On va être chez ta mère dans un rien de temps.

— Pourquoi chez ma mère ? D _emanda-t-elle._ _Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé loin de sa compagnie et ça prenait, d'habitude, des mois avant qu'il accepte de la laisser revenir vers les choses familières qu'il lui avait prises._

— Pour ton anniversaire, _dit-il._ Ça ne me parait pas juste que ta mère manque tes vingt-et-un ans. Tu as deux anniversaires pour le prix d'un. Mais je vais utiliser une de ces cartes de crédit et vous inviter à manger dehors toutes les deux. Ça ne fait que trois jours depuis les lasagnes de Jackie, et je ne suis pas une assez mauvaise personne pour mériter un deuxième service avant un moment.

— Tu fais ça pour moi ? _Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue._ Merci. _Il sourit et résista à la tentation de l'emporter dans un autre baiser passionné. Ils avançaient doucement, se souvint-il._ Mais si on sort avec ma mère, fais attention. Je la connais – elle flirte toujours avec mes petits copains. »

Il sourit à nouveau, et, pour la première fois, ne contredit pas le fait qu'il était son petit ami. C'était un pas sur le long chemin, au moins.

« Tu ne vas pas, _lui dit-elle, ne comprenant pas du tout le sourire._ Je répète… Tu ne vas pas coucher avec ma mère. Aussi lent que tu veux, je te veux comme petit ami et pas beau-père.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, _sourit-il._ Malgré les preuves de ces derniers jours, la part occasionnelle de lasagne est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ma vie de famille. Allez, prends ton manteau. L'Angleterre en avril est bien trop froide pour cette tenue. »


	8. Un Étrange interlude

**L'histoire Inachevée**

 **Note Du Traducteur :** Doctor Who Appartient À La BBC Et L'histoire À Rose M. Pearse Que Vous Pouvez Retrouver À (www. pearsecom. co. uk / doctorwho / 08strangeinterlude. htm). Je ne fais que traduire et ne gagne rien.

 **Un étrange interlude.**

On est où ? _demanda Rose. Elle n'était pas experte dans ce domaine, mais elle pensait que le TARDIS agissait bizarrement. Les moteurs étaient à l'arrêt et ils auraient déjà dû se matérialiser, mais ils ne l'étaient clairement pas. L'écran ne montrait que de l'obscurité. Le Docteur était encore plus intrigué qu'elle._

— D'après les paramètres, on est dans la cuisine de Jackie.

— J'espère pas, _grimaça Rose_. Maman va te gueuler dessus. Elle a dépensé une fortune pour le lino.

— Je ne voulais pas, _protesta-t-il._ Je visais l'endroit habituel en bas. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qui ne va pas ou où on est. Et, pour l'instant, je ne sais même pas comment arranger ça.

— On est coincés ici ? _demanda Rose, apparemment un peu effrayée._

— Non, je vais trouver un moyen.

— Le TARDIS est une antiquité. Et tu peux pas juste le laisser dans un garage pour changer les pneus et une révision. Et s'il était cassé… Pour toujours ? »

Le Docteur la regarda, alarmé. Cette pensée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Le TARDIS, tout comme lui, était la dernière relique de sa planète disparue. Il n'y avait nulle part dans l'univers où il pouvait avoir des pièces de rechange. S'ils étaient coincés au beau milieu de l'espace, il y avait un seul et unique moyen de voyager, dans un seul sens : l'évacuation d'urgence, qui les laisserait se sortir de là – l'équivalent d'abandonner le navire. Des souvenirs du Titanic lui revinrent, comme pour se moquer de lui.

Le « canot de sauvetage » du TARDIS Les enverrait aux dernières coordonnées rentrées – la cuisine de Jackie. Et là, il serait bloqué là, au XXI siècle, sans machine à voyager dans le temps. Il aurait Rose, c'était un point positif. Il serait avec elle dans son monde. Mais il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas Susan. Il avait besoin du TARDIS pour ça.

« On n'est pas coincés, _insista-t-il, même s'il savait que le dire ne le ferait advenir._

— On dirait, pourtant.

— Appelle ta mère.

— Quoi ?

— Sur ton portable. Appelle ta mère. Je peux avoir un lien entre où on est et où on devrait être grâce au signal. »

Rose le fit. Son portable, qu'il avait modifié il y a un moment pour pouvoir appeler n'importe quel numéro dans l'univers – et sans avertir le service de facturation de l'opérateur – avait le numéro de sa mère et un bouton de raccourci. Elle le pressa sans même y penser.

« Fais-la parler pendant quelques minutes.

— Maman, _dit-elle quand on répondit au téléphone. Sa mère était, comme toujours, excitée et larmoyante quand elle entendait parler Rose._ Tu ne vas pas me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ? _Le Docteur devina qu'on avait dit quelque chose à propos de ne pas être à la maison._ C'est pour ça que j'appelle. On est en chemin… On devrait être là dans une demi-heure. _Elle l'espérait, en tout cas._ Non, tu n'as pas besoin de faire un gâteau. Le Docteur veut nous inviter au resto… Oui, Mickey peut venir. _Elle rit silencieusement à la grimace que le Docteur lui lançait._ Oui, Shireen peut aussi venir, tant qu'elle reste loin du Docteur. Elle peut être une vraie trainée quand elle s'y met. _Rose rit d'un commentaire à l'autre bout de la ligne._

— Et toi non plus, ne tente rien, _dit-elle._ Tu peux en être une aussi.

— Très bien, _lui dit le Docteur._ Continue de parler. J'ai verrouillé le signal. _Il regarda les résultats._ Bizarre. Demande à ta mère si elle est dans la cuisine et s'il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel.

— Elle est dans la cuisine et rien d'inhabituel, sauf si tu comptes Mickey qui lui quémande un petit-déjeuner parce qu'il n'y a rien dans son frigo.

— Ça ne me semble pas inhabituel. Ça m'a l'air du Mickey tout craché. _Le Docteur avait toujours l'air intrigué, mais lui dit qu'elle pouvait arrêter l'appel._

— C'est vraiment bizarre. On devrait être dans la cuisine, d'après ces relevés. C'était comme si ta mère était juste dehors.

— Elle ne l'est pas ? d _emanda Rose._ Et si on ouvrait les portes ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il pourrait y avoir n'importe quoi – et ta mère qui attend pour me frapper la tête avec une poêle à frire est le moins effrayant.

 _Rose rit, malgré son anxiété grandissante devant cette situation._

— On ferait mieux d'essayer. Viens et reste derrière moi. S'il n'y a pas d'air, on pourrait avoir une décompression avant que le système d'urgence prenne le relai. » Le Docteur la fit tenir sa taille, et il se cramponna à une des structures dans la console du TARDIS, allant pour ouvrir la porte. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'un vide aspire l'air. C'était la chose la plus probable.

La chose la moins probable était le mur de végétation vert blanchâtre luisant qui bloquait la porte. Ils s'approchèrent avec hésitation. Rose tendit sa main pour le toucher avant que le Docteur n'ait le temps de l'avertir de ne pas le faire.

« C'était dangereux, _la réprimanda-t-il._ Ça aurait pu être radioactif, acide, ou ça aurait pu geler ta main. Tu ne touches jamais quelque chose comme ça

— C'est fruité, _dit-elle en approchant sa main de son visage._ Comme une pomme.

— Effectivement, _admit-il, prenant sa main dans la sienne et la sentant._ Très étrange. Et je n'ai toujours pas la moindre sur ce qui se passe. »

L'odeur de pomme commençait à pénétrer dans le TARDIS avant que le Docteur ne ferme la porte sur l'étrange et bénigne entité qui les avait laissés piégés et incertains de leur emplacement. C'était une bonne odeur, mais elle donnait le mal du pays à Rose. Jackie était un cauchemar culinaire, mais elle avait toujours une coupe de fruits quelque part dans la cuisine pour que les visiteurs se servent. Rose avait grandi quasiment addict à une portion quotidienne de pomme, et même si elle avait gouté différentes sortes de nouveaux fruits exotiques sur d'étranges planètes, c'était l'odeur de pomme qui touchait sa corde sensible.

« Je vais te remmener à la maison, _promit le Docteur, sentant sa mélancolie._

— Je le sais bien, _dit-elle._ Je te fais confiance. Eu au TARDIS aussi. Il prend soin de nous. »

Comme s'il faisait mentir ce commentaire, le TARDIS bougea soudainement, bien que, apparemment, pas de sa propre volition. Les moteurs étaient à l'arrêt, la colonne centrale brillait silencieusement, sans bouger. Mais ils avaient tous les deux la sensation d'un rapide mouvement vers le haut. Cette impression disparut en quelques secondes, mais c'était suffisant pour les inquiéter tous les deux. Le Docteur se demanda s'il ne devrait pas penser au « canot de sauvetage. »

Un moment plus tard, il était encore plus certain qu'ils devaient abandonner le navire. Il y eut un grand bruit qui pouvait seulement être décrit comme un craquement, et il y eut soudainement quelque chose à l'extérieur. Le TARDIS était dans une large cavité aux murs pulsant, illuminés de l'extérieur. Le sol de cette caverne pulsait lui aussi et était d'un rouge sombre. Un demi-cercle de pierres de la taille de l'extérieur du TARDIS pouvait être vu de chaque côté. Ils s'étaient matérialisé entre les pierres. Un vent chaud soufflait à des intervalles curieusement réguliers d'un passage loin du demi-cercle. C'était, pensa Rose, le paysage le plus extraterrestre qu'elle avait jamais vu. Et le temps passé avec le Docteur lui avait permis de découvrir des choses vraiment étranges.

« On est toujours dans la cuisine de Jackie, _dit le Docteur._ C'est la chose la plus bizarre. Je… »

Quoi qu'il ait pu vouloir dire, il l'avait oublié quand leur situation délicate prenait un nouveau tournant terrifiant. Le sol pulsant de la caverne était en vie. Il se leva comme une version aveugle, énorme et sans signe distinctif du Jagrafess. C'était ce qui venait à l'esprit de Rose pendant qu'elle regardait la créature se rapprocher du TARDIS.

Y seraient-ils enveloppés ? Allait-elle les manger ? C'était certainement assez gros pour ça. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le faire. En fait, elle poussait le TARDIS, comme pour le déloger des pierres. Au début, le TARDIS ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais, la créature persistant, ils commençaient à se balancer violemment. Encore une fois, le Docteur se cramponna au TARDIS d'une main et à Rose de l'autre, assurant sa sécurité. Elle s'accrocha fermement à lui. Inquiète – même un peu effrayé – par la menace inconnue, il était content qu'elle lui fasse confiance pour la protéger comme ça.

Mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps pour profiter de l'intimité. Le TARDIS se libéra des pierres soudainement et l'étrange créature le poussa. Le TARDIS recommença à tomber. Il se tourna en tombant et le Docteur se tenait à la console d'une main, et poussa Rose au sol, la couvrant partiellement de son corps. Le sol devint un côté pendant que le TARDIS roula sur lui-même et essayait de les ancrer tous les deux. Il était soulagé que la plupart des objets libre dans le TARDIS étaient dans des placards fermés à clé en prévision de ce genre d'éventualité. Leurs deux corps étaient les seules choses qui n'étaient pas fixés pendant qu'il continuait à tomber et à rouler. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin avec un à-coup qui les envoya l'un contre l'autre, se cognant la tête au passage. Le TARDIS était dans le bon sens quand ils s'arrêtèrent, trop conscients de la dureté du sol.

« Ouille, _se plaint Rose, se frottant la tête._ C'est pas le genre d'étoiles que tu m'avais promis d'aller voir. _Pendant qu'_ _elle s'empressait de se remettre sur ses pieds, elle entendit le son bienvenu du TARDIS se matérialisant complètement. Elle regarda l'écran de surveillance pendant que le Docteur se relevait difficilement._

— Il y a quelque chose sur l'écran, maintenant ? d _emanda-t-il._

— Euh… Oui… _répondit Rose._ Ma mère, qui a l'air folle de rage avec une poêle dans la main. Tu veux que je sorte en première ?

— Vaut mieux pas, _dit-il en la rejoignant devant l'écran et vit que son jugement sur l'indigène hostile était juste._ Elle aurait vraiment le cœur brisé de t'avoir tué par erreur. Au moins, ça va rebondir sur moi. _Il soupira, sortant du TARDIS et se rappela qu'il y avait un inconvénient à la vie de famille._

— QU'EST-CE QUE CE TRUC FOUT DANS MA CUISINE ? _h_ _urla Jackie et elle visait la tête du Docteur pour lui flanquer une raclée dès qu'il sortirait. Il se baissa, mais sa veste se retrouva quand même recouverte_ _de jaune_ _d'œuf_ _coagulé et de haricots._

— Oh ! Génial ! _Gémit-il._ Et c'était mon meilleur ensemble. Je voulais être présentable pour l'anniversaire de Rose.

— Je t'en foutrai de l'anniversaire, _répliqua Jackie, préparant un autre coup._

— Maman, arrête, _cria Rose en émergeant du TARDIS._

— REGARDE MA CUISINE ! »hurla à nouveau Jackie et quand Rose se retourna, elle se rendit compte que sa mère avait une bonne raison de s'énerver.

Le TARDIS s'était matérialisé au travers du mur entre la cuisine et le salon. Des bouts de la poubelle en plastique, cassée, étaient répandus un peu partout avec son contenu. Ils devaient avoir atterri dessus. Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passerait quand le TARDIS se dématérialiserait. Y aurait-il un trou dans le mur ou pas ?

Elle se tourna pour demander au Docteur. Il ne regardait pas le TARDIS, ni Jackie, mais Mickey qui était debout au milieu de la pièce avec un air légèrement ahuri et une pomme à demi-mangée à la main.

« Mickey, _dit-il mystérieusement._ Pour notre bien à tous, je suis heureux que tu sois le genre de personne qui crache les pépins de pomme coincés entre les dents plutôt que d'avaler. »

Il fallut une demi-heure entière avant que Rose ne comprenne le sens de cette phrase et ce qu'il s'était passé. Pendant ce temps, ils avaient calmé Jackie en enlevant le TARDIS de sa cuisine, avec la fonction la plus créative du tournevis sonique, changeant le trou dans le mur qui avait été vaporisé en une assez belle entrée en arche – à peu près à la taille du TARDIS.

Le Docteur changea son pull et sa veste – contre un pull et une veste identiques sans le motif de haricots et d'œuf – et ils étaient enfin sur le chemin du pub pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Rose.

« Mickey… nous a presque mangé.

— Le circuit dimensionnel a dysfonctionné, _expliqua le Docteur assez techniquement pendant qu'ils descendaient les escalier_ _s_ _– l'ascenseur était encore en panne._ On s'est matérialisé sous une forme miniature dans la pomme dans la coupe de fruits.

— Dans laquelle Mickey a croqué, _continua Rose._

— On est resté coincés dans ses dents…

— Et il nous a délogé avec sa langue et craché ce qu'il pensait être un pépin dans la poubelle.

— Et à ce moment le circuit dimensionnel s'est mis en marche.

— Oh ! _Rose eut soudain une version glauque de ce qu'il aurait pu arriver, et qui aurait été bien pire que de se matérialiser dans le mur._

— Le TARDIS ne se matérialise pas du tout dans des organismes vivants, _lui assura le Docteur._ On n'aurait pas décoré la cuisine de Jackie avec du Mickey explosé. En fait, ma pensée aurait été encore pire. Mais n'y pensons pas du tout.

— On lui dit ? d _emanda Rose._

— NON ! »


	9. L'anniversaire de Rose 2 : le retour

**L'histoire Inachevée**

 **Note Du Traducteur :** Doctor Who appartient à la BBC et l'histoire à Rose M. Pearse que vous pouvez retrouver à (www. pearsecom. co. uk / doctorwho / 09birthday. htm). Je ne fais que traduire et ne gagne rien.

 **Le 21ᵉ anniversaire de Rose, le retour.**

Sa deuxième fête d'anniversaire n'était pas aussi spectaculaire que la première, pensa Rose en regardant les restes de leur diner de fête – les croutes du pain à l'ail, les os des ailes de poulet et les incroyables frites servies à la bonne franquette, la cruche de bière vide et les bouteilles de WKD et d'autres breuvages roses et collants qui passaient pour du raffinement, et les miettes du gâteau d'anniversaire avec un 21 en plastique et un tas de bougies partiellement brulées.

Ça avait quand même été bien.

Le moment devait être quand le Docteur a accepté l'invitation au karaoké. Au dégout de Mickey, la joie de son amie Shireen, et à la confusion totale de sa mère, il l'avait emmené avec lui sur la scène et lui tenait tendrement la main pendant qu'il chantait, sans même regarder les mots sur l'écran, le classique de Bette Midler « Wind Beneath My Wings ». Ca dépassait presque le fait d'être présentée au Prince de Galles à la cérémonie d'ouverture de la Tour Eiffel. Quand il reçut la bouteille de champagne bon marché et un CD de HMV _(NdT : la voie de son maitre en français)_ pour la meilleure performance de la soirée, cette expérience se glissa à la deuxième place de très peu dans son classement.

C'était juste après ça que Mickey, qui avait fait de son mieux dans son interprétation de « I Got You, Babe » avec Shireen dans le rôle de Cher, dit à tout le monde qu'il partait. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Shireen allait avec lui. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, le Docteur et sa mère, prenant un dernier verre avant de se faire mettre à la porte. N'importe qui les regardant auraient vue une scène de la plus banale normalité. Mais s'ils avaient été assez proches pour entendre la conversation, ils se seraient doutés qu'un dans ce groupe n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être.

« Je suppose… _dit Jackie, hésitante,_ que vu qu'il est aussi tard… vous voulez rester la nuit chez moi… ou le TARDIS a des chambres, je suppose.

— Ca oui, _répondit le Docteur._ Des suites avec des douches à hydromassage, un service à thé et à café et des superbes vues d'où vous voulez. Pour l'instant, c'est derrière chez vous, mais laissez-moi une demi-heure et ça pourrait être les lunes de Jupiter.

— Très drôle, _dit Jackie avec un air renfrogné._ J'espère que vous avec des chambres séparées, _ajouta-t-elle, regardant le Docteur en adressant la question à sa fille._

— Maman ! _Protesta-t-elle._ Combien de fois dois-je te rappeler que ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous.

— Comme je suis sensée savoir comment ça se passe entre vous, _lança Jackie d'un ton sec._ Tu es toute seule avec lui. Il pourrait te faire n'importe quoi.

— Maman ! _Elle agita la décoration en plastique qui était sur son gâteau d'anniversaire._ 21 ! Même si on était… S'il était… ça ne te regarderait pas. Mais il se trouve que… oui, il y a des fois des dangers. _Elle mit sa main sur sa gorge, le Vampyre lui revenant en tête._ Mais le Docteur n'en est pas un. Et je voudrais que tu le traites mieux que tu le fais maintenant.

— Je ne peux juste pas me faire à l'idée que tu es avec… lui !

— Il a un nom, tu sais ?

— Pas du tout, _répondit Jackie._ « Docteur » n'est pas un nom.

— Chrístõdavõreendiamaendhaertmallõupdracœfiredelunmiancuimhne de Lœngbaerrow, _dit le Docteur sa première et unique intervention dans la dispute centrée sur lui._

— A vos souhaits

— C'est mon nom, vu que vous avez demandé. Et puisqu'on est amis, vous pouvez m'appeler Chrístõ. Bien que là d'où je viens, ils insistaient en général sur le patronyme complet.

— Chrístõ ? _Dit Jackie, le tournant dans le bouche._ Ça a l'air étranger, mais c'est une amélioration.

— Tant mieux. _Il sourit radieusement._ Tout le monde est content, maintenant ?

— Non, pas vraiment, _continua Jackie_. Il y a toujours… _dit Jackie, indéniablement hargneuse. Mais il ne la regardait même pas. Il bidouillait une sorte de gadget qui émettait un étrange son grave et strident._

— Rose, _dit le Docteur, soudainement sérieux._ Je suis vraiment, terriblement désolé de gâcher ton anniversaire comme ça, mais il y a une balise de détresse dimensionnelle. Quelqu'un a besoin de moi. Tu peux rester avec ta mère, si tu veux. Je te promets de revenir aussi vite que possible. Tu sais que je vais revenir.

— C'est pas grave. _Rose se leva avec lui._ On est une équipe, non ? Je viens avec toi… sauf aux toilettes pour hommes. _Elle regarda sa mère, qui était encore sur le point d'exploser._ Maman… ne dis rien. Vraiment. On reviendra. Mais ma place est avec lui. » Elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue et lui fit un câlin rapide, puis elle courut pour rattraper le Docteur qui marchait rapidement dans le parking où ils avaient laissé le TARDIS – sur une place, évidemment.


End file.
